You, Me and Our Memories
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Kau tak perlu takut menghadapi mereka Baekhyunie. Mereka bukan orang yang pantas kau takuti. Kau harus percaya diri, karena itulah cara terbaik menunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa kau tak mudah jatuh karena sebuah penindasan." / GS / OOC / Chanbaek and Others / Hope You Like Guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sambil memegang erat pasport dan tiket pesawatnya.

Gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil, berkulit putih bak pualam dan memiliki mata yang sipit. Dia seorang berkebangsaan Korea yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini tinggal dan menimba ilmu serta kemudian bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Kanada.

Sedangkan pria yang bertanya padanya adalah Choi Minho, seseorang yang selalu merangkulnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. seseorang yang tak pernah memprotes tangisnya, seseorang yang sangat mengerti dia lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dan juga, dia adalah pria yang membuat rasa percaya dirinya tumbuh. Lebih dari semua itu, Minho mencintainya dengan sangat tulus.

"Kau masih merasakan takut?" tanya Minho lembut sambil duduk disampingnya dan meraih tangannya untuk di genggam.

"Seharusnya aku tak perlu merasa takut, tapi Korea, terutama Gyeonggi-do, nyatanya masih menyisakan ketakutan dihatiku, _Oppa._ "

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu, sayang." Minho membelai sayang pipi Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dengan sikap dan perlakuan Minho terhadapnya.

"Tak bisakah kepergian kita di tunda?" ujarnya sambil menatap sepasang iris hitam milik kekasihnya itu. Minho kembali tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kita sudah menolak undangan itu lebih dari lima kali, haruskah sekarang lagi?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ada salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul yang beberapa kali mengiriminya dan Minho surat permohonan agar keduanya bersedia untuk menjadi tenaga medis di rumah sakit itu. Tapi setiap kali surat itu datanga dan Minho meminta persetujuannya, dia selalu menolak.

Seperti yang tadi dia katakan, Korea, terutama Gyeonggi-do, memberinya satu kenangan yang sampai saat ini masih sering membuatnya sesak nafas bila mengingatnya.

Dan setelah lebih dari lima kali, Minho tak lagi meminta persetujuannya, pria itu memutuskan sendiri dan dia harus menerimanya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Minho.

"Aku siap kembali ke negara kita _oppa._ "

Minho mengembangkan senyum tampannya setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, ada aku yang akan selalu menemani menghadapi mereka yang pernah melukaimu sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia yakin Minho akan melakukan hal itu.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, dia bukan siapa-siapa dan tak memiliki apa-apa ketika datang ke negara bagian Amerika ini. Dia tiba di negara ini hanya berbekal uang seadanya dan secarik alamat milik Minho yang diberikan Sooyoung, kakak Minho padanya. Sooyoung adalah salah satu guru magang di sekolahnya dulu.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung pada Minho saat itu, yang jelas, pria tampan itu sangat baik dalam segala hal padanya. Di negara ini, Minho yang bertanggungjawab atas dirinya.

Dan sejak hari itu sampai dengan saat ini, hidupnya bergantung pada Minho. Di samping pria itu, dia merasa nyaman, merasa disayangi dan merasa di cintai. Minho tak pernah lupa memberinya semangat agar airmata tak lagi membasahi kelopak matanya. Minho adalah satu alasannya untuk tetap berdiri tegak sampai dengan hari ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang Baekhyunie."

.

.

.

 _ **REPUBLIK KOREA SELATAN**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja memekik kegirangan. Raut penuh tanya tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah itu.

"Kau tak tahu ini kantor Xiou Luhan?"

Luhan mengabaikan kalimat bernada dingin dari atasannya tadi, dia memilih asik dengan ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Persis seperti orang gila.

"Xiou Luhan!"

Luhan melirik sekilas pria tinggi berambut ikal itu, kemudian terdengar dengusan sebal dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali Chanyeol _bujangnim._ Hah!"

Chanyeol melirik Luhan sinis.

"Teriakanmu itu menganggu yang lain, tingkahmu juga."

Luhan melipat tangannya di dada, bibirnya terpout sempurna, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Aku punya alasan melakukan hal itu Chanyeol-ssi."

"Apapun alasanmu, tidak dibenarkan kau berteriak di dalam kantor. Kalau kau ingin berteriak, keluar dari tempat ini. Jangan menganggu kalau kau tak membantu pekerjaan temanmu."

Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan teguran Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Luhanie. Dia memang seperti itu. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tadi berteriak?"

Tatapan Luhan berubah saat sesosok gadis yang menjadi teman satu timnya disini, berbisik pelan padanya.

"Aku bahagia."

" _Wae_?"

"Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyunie."

" _MWO?"_

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada teman Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Sangat terlihat jelas betapa gadis itu saat ini sedang mengalami syok.

"Kau kenapa Kyungie-ya?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan Luhanie. Tadi kau yang berteriak, sekarang kau membuat temanmu berteriak. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, akhirnya dalam waktu dekat aku akan melihat Baekhyun lagi. Dia pulang hari ini dari Amerika, itu alasanku berteriak tadi. Aku bahagia, akhirnya aku akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabatku. Dari sini, ada yang salah dengan apa yang ku katakan?"

 _ **Gluk!**_

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Luhan, tak serta merta membuat yang lainnya merasakan hal yang sama. Tatapan marah dan jengah yang tadi di lempar Chanyeol, sekarang berubah kelam dan gelap. Tak jauh beda denga keadaan Kyungsoo dan satu pria lainnya yang duduk tak jauh dari Chanyeol, yang dari _name tag_ nya diketahui bernama Kim Jongin.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kalian bertiga memasang wajah seperti itu? Tidakkah kalian ikut senang dengan kabar ini?" tanya Luhan masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

Gadis mungil itu tak tahu gejolak luar biasa yang dirasakan ketiga temannya setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Baekhyun bukanlah nama yang baru mereka kenal. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka pernah mengukir kenangan di sekolah yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Tapi...

Bila Luhan mengukir kenangan indahnya dengan Baekhyun disana, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta beberapa teman mereka lainnya, mereka mengukirkan kenangan buruk terhadap gadis itu, yang pada akhirnya membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea.

" _Satu juta won untukmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Lalu kapan kau akan memutuskannya?"_

 _Chanyeol melirik temannya, yang kalau dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, sangat mencerminkan bahwa dia anak orang berada. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang sinis. Sambil mengibaskan uang yang baru di terimanya, Chanyeol mendekati temannya itu, lalu berbisik._

" _Hari ini mungkin. Kau tahu Kim Suho, berkencan dengannya selama satu bulan ini, membuatku sangat muak."_

" _Kau yakin? Yang ku lihat kau menyukai caranya memperlakukanmu?" komentar satu-satunya perempuan diantara tiga orang pria yang ada di tempat itu._

" _Bukankah itu artinya aktingku sangat bagus chagi, hingga mata cantikmu itu bisa terkelabui." Chanyeol mengerling nakal pada gadis itu._

" _Hyung! Apa kita tidak keterlaluan? Mempermainkan dia?"_

" _Wait! Siapa ini yang sedang bicara? Jongin-ssi! Bukankah kau yang memiliki ide ini. Aku hanya menyediakan uang untuk teman kita ini." Ujar Suho sambil merangkul Jongin._

" _Tapi..."_

" _Dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu Jongin-ah. Seharusnya, saat Chanyeollie mengutarakan cintanya, dia berpikir cerdas, mana mungkin flower boy di sekolah kita ini jatuh cinta pada gadis cupu yang bau ikan seperti dia. Ish! Mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin muntah."_

 _Tawa ketiga orang, selain Jongin meledak setelah apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, berbeda dengan seorang gadis berkacamata tebal yang rambut pendeknya terlihat lusuh, yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu._

 _Hatinya hancur, tubuhnya bergetar hebata karena hinaan itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, kotak bekal yang sejatinya ingin dia berikan pada Chanyeol, jatuh menghantam lantai._

 _ **Prang!**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghirup dalam udara negera tempatnya dilahirkan ini.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka mendarat dengan selamat di Incheon _airport._ Sekujur tubuh Baekhyu terasa bergetar hebat saat untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun, kakinya kembali menginjak Korea.

Tangisnya tak lagi bisa di bendung saat matanya menangkap sosok ibunya di lobi bandara. Wanita yang melahirkannya itu semakin terlihat tua dengan gurat lelah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Wanita paruhbaya itu, selama sepuluh tahun ini, mendapatkan kabar Baekhyun hanya melalui sambungan telpon. Baekhyun tak bersedia pulang, meski dia kadang memohon pada putrinya itu. Mungkin Baekhyun terkesan kejam, tapi bila menilik bagaimana masalalu gadis itu, semua pasti mengerti. Tak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali ke negara yang di sinilah kenangan paling buruk dalam hidupnya pernah terukir.

"Kau cantik dengan rambut coklat ini sayang." Puji sang ibu yang diamini Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. Dengan manja, dia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu.

" _Bogoshippo eomma._ "

" _Nado."_

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah itu, Baekhyun memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sedangkan Minho terlihat menikmati udara di sepanjang jalan menuju Gyeonggi-do.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Baekhyun tiba di kampung halamannya. Di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan _desaign_ seperti rumah tradisional Korea.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari rumahnya, selain catnya yang sepertinya baru di ganti. Halaman rumahnya masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, cukup luas dengan di hiasi rumput dan beberapa tanaman perdu.

"Aku langsung kembali ke Seoul ya." Minho menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuh lembut pundak gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak masuk dulu Minho-ssi?" ibu Baekhyun bertanya, dia berdiri di dekat Baekhyun, jadi tentunya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minho pada putrinya itu.

"Tidak _ahjumma. Mian..._ mungkin lain waktu saya bisa bergabung dengan anda dan Baekhyunie. Masih ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan di Seoul."

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Ehm... hati-hati. Jangan lupa mengabariku kalau kau sudah sampai Seoul."

Minho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lusa aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Minho sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lambaian tangan Baekhyun mengantarnya kembali ke Seoul.

Sepeninggal Seoul, ibu Baekhyun meraih pinggang putrinya itu lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Suasana haru kembali tercipta saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke dalam rumah tempat tumbuh.

" _Eomma! Hari ini aku akan membuat sup ikan lagi."_

" _Lagi? Kemarin kau sudah membuatnya, sekarang kau akan membuatnya lagi?"_

 _Baekhyun yang saat ini berusia sepuluh tahun, mengangguk dengan semangat. Dengan gesit dan cekatan, dia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup. Dia juga sangat mahir dalam memotong ikan yang akan menjadi bahan utama pembuatan supnya._

 _Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala putri tunggalnya itu._

" _Eomma tahu, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi pembuat sup terlezat di Korea ini. Setiap orang yang sudah mencicipi sup buatanku, mereka pasti akan kembali lagi nanti. Pokoknya, sup buatanku akan membuat semua orang ketagihan untuk memakannya eomma."_

Sekelebat kenangan masalalu, menyapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba, saat kakinya menginjak dapur rumahnya.

Beberapa tahun silam, kegiatan membuat sup adalah kegiatan yang paling di sukainya. Meski saat itu usianya masih sangat muda, sup buatannya tak kalah enak dengan sup buatan ibunya. Tapi... sepuluh tahun lalu semua berubah.

" _Kau bawa sup itu lagi? Wae? Kau ingin aku memakannya setiap hari? Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun, semua itu membuatku muak!"_

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, saat kenangan buruk itu kembali menyapanya singkat, tangan ibunya menyentuh lembut lengannya.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar. Bagaimana kalau ibu buatkan makanan untukmu?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia memang sangat lapar di waktu menjelang siang ini.

"Duduklah!" Baekhyun menuruti ibunya, dia duduk di ruang makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. Kedua matanya menatap kesibukan sang ibu, menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya.

"Bagaimana kedai sup kita _eomma_?"

Ibu Baekhyun menatap putrinya sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bahan makanannya.

"Berjalan dengan lancar dan sekarang semakin ramai."

"Shin _ahjumma_ masih membantu _eomma?"_

"Tentu saja sayang. _Eomma_ juga menambah dua orang lagi untuk membantu kami." Ujar ibu Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menatap punggung tua itu. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibunya. Tanpa di komando, Baekhyun langsung memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Hyunnie sangat menyayangi _eomma. Mian,_ sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, Hyunnie terpaksa meninggalkan _eomma_ seorang diri." Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya. Airmata gadis itu jatuh membasahi bahu ibunya.

Ibu Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, perempuan berusia hampir lima puluh tahun itu, berbalik lalu memeluk erat putrinya.

" _Eomma_ juga sangat menyayangimu Hyunnie. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu."

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka kembali melepaskan rindu yang tertahan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Oh ya! Temanmu, dia sering datang ke kedai kita. Paling tidak seminggu dua kali. Bahkan meski sekarang dia tinggal di Seoul, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kedai kita."

" _Nuguya_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap sisa airmata di wajah ibunya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku saat ibunya menyebut nama itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghampiri pikirannya. Kenapa? Ada apa? Bagaimana bisa pria itu datang ke tempat ibunya?

"Dia mengatakan pada _eomma,_ kalau dia teman sekolahmu. Awalnya dia datang untuk mencarimu, tapi begitu _eomma_ mengatakan kau sudah pergi, dia menjadi cukup sering datang ke kedai kita, hanya untuk sekedar makan sup ikan buatan _eomma._ "

Baekhyun masih diam. Semua pertanyaan yang tadi terlintas di pikirannya, terjawab sudah.

Yang harus diketahui, Baekhyun tak bercerita pada ibunya tentang kejadian buruk yang dialaminya di sekolah. Dia pergi ke Kanada dengan mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa dia mendapatkan bea siswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana, saat itu, dia di bantu Sooyoung untuk berbicara pada ibunya pada saat itu. Awalnya sang ibu menolak, tapi Sooyoung tak putus memberi pengertian pada ibunya, hingga kemudian sang ibu melepasnya.

Kisah kelamnya selama di bangku sekolah tinggi itu, hanya dia yang tahu dan kisah itu, akan tetap dia simpan sampai dia mati. Ibunya tak perlu tahu dan tak perlu ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dia rasakan.

"Kau mengenalnya 'kan sayang?"

Pertanyaan ibunya menyadarkan Baekhyun, dengan senyum tipisnya, gadis itu mengangguk. Chanyeol memang temannya, bahkan mereka pernah memiliki hubungan singkat atas nama taruhan. Dan bodohnya, saat itu dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam ingatan masa lalunya, Baekhyun kemudian merengek pada sang ibu untuk segera di buatkan makanan.

"Aku sangat lapar sekarang _eomma._ "

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Pagi ini, Minho kembali datang ke rumah Baekhyun, dia menjemput kekasihnya itu untuk diajak ke rumah sakit. Bukan karena Baekhyun sakit, tapi karena mulai hari ini, kekasihnya itu juga akan bergabung di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya.

"Kami pergi dulu _eomma."_ Pamit Baekhyun pada sang ibu.

"Sesekali kau harus pulang kesini sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu kemudian saling berpelukan. Ibu Baekhyun tak sanggup menyembunyikan kesedihannya, baru dua hari putrinya itu kembali ke pelukannya, sekarang dia harus kembali melepaskan sang putri demi tugasnya.

"Jangan menangis _eomma,_ kita sangat dekat sekarang ini. Hyunnie janji akan pulang setiap akhir minggu."

Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyusut airmatanya.

"Kami pergi dulu _ahjumma!"_ pamit Minho kali ini.

"Tolong jangan bosan untuk terus menjaganya Minho-ssi."

" _Nde."_ Minho mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Lambaian tangan perempuan paruh baya itu, menghantar kepergian Baekhyun dan Minho menuju Seoul.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu sayang?" tanya Minho yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap pendiam Baekhyun kali ini.

"Ehm." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat buruk dalam hal berbohong Baekhyunie. Jadi jangan mencoba melakukan hal itu."

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, lalu mulailah dia menceritakan hal yang menganggu pikirannya dua hari terakhir ini. Tak banyak yang dapat dia ceritakan sebenarnya, selain tentang kedatangan Chanyeol ke kedai ibunya seminggu dua kali selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. dan hal itu cukup menganggu pikirannya. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Dia datang ke kedai _eommonie_ seminggu dua kali selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Minho begitu Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ehm. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, tapi yang pasti hal ini sangat mengangguku."

Minho meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu digenggamnya erat jari-jari ramping itu.

"Tenanglah sayang."

"Aku tak bisa tenang _oppa._ Setelah dia membuatku seperti orang tak berguna, lalu untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu? apa yang dia harapkan dengan melakukan hal itu?"

"Mungkin dia menyesali perbuatannya padamu. Dan menurutnya ini adalah cara terbaik untuknya agar bisa menemuimu."

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Sayang!"

"Aku memaafkan tindakannya dan juga teman-temannya yang lain, sudah. Hanya itu, aku tak ingin lagi mengenal mereka sebagai teman."

"Baekhyunie!"

"Teman tak akan menyakiti temannya _oppa._ Seorang teman tak akan mentertawakan duka temannya."

Minho mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya, lalu kemudian meminggirkan mobil itu dan berhenti kemudian.

Dengan penuh kasih dia menarik kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang. Kau berjanji padaku untuk lebih banyak tersenyum 'kan?" Minho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun, seolah ingin membuat kekasihnya itu tenang dalam dekap hangatnya.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, keadaan Baekhyun jauh lebih mengenaskan dari sekarang. Saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah barunya, gadis itu menjadi sangat penyendiri, dia juga banyak menghindari interaksi dengan teman-temannya. Gadis itu juga lebih banyak menundukkan kepalanya. Dan setiap kali mendengar suara orang tertawa keras, Baekhyun akan panik dan langsung menutup telinganya.

"Sssstttt... aku tahu kau marah dengan semua keadaan ini. Tapi, seperti yang pernah ku katakan padamu dulu, jangan siksa dirimu dengan dendammu sayang. Yakinlah mereka sudah mendapatkan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatan mereka padamu."

Minho melonggarkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian dengan mesra dia mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _oppa."_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah sakit pusat Seoul Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Senang akhirnya anda bersedia menjawab undangan kami untuk bergabung di sini." Sambut Direktur utama rumah sakit pusat Seoul saat menerima Baekhyun dan Minho di ruangannya.

Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar dan kemudian mengembangkan senyum cantiknya.

"Saya merasa sangat tersanjung dengan sambutan ini _Daepyeonim._ Terimakasih untuk kesabaran anda menghadapi sikat keras kepala saya yang tak kunjung mengiyakan undangan anda."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Saya bisa memakluminya."

" _Gomawo."_ Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmm... Baekhyun-ssi! Sebenarnya saya tak enak mengatakan hal ini. Saya memanggil anda untuk bergabung di sini, tapi kemudian saya tak bisa memberikan posisi yang nyaman untuk kalian, terutama anda Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun menatap Minho tak mengerti.

"Saya sudah menempatkan Minho-ssi di bagian UGD. Dan untuk anda, saya mohon kesediaan anda untuk di tempatkan di salah satu klinik di perusahaan properti ternama di Seoul ini."

Baekhyun belum menjawab, dia tahu sang direktur masih ingin melanjutkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Rumah sakit kita ini, menjalin kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan, termasuk perusahaan properti itu. Dokter yang biasanya bertugas disana, sedang mengambil cuti untuk melahirkan, jadi selama dia cuti, saya harap anda tak keberatan untuk menggantikan posisinya. Hanya sampai dia melahirkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa anda terlihat segan mengatakan hal ini, _daepyonim._ Bagi saya, tugas seorang dokter tak hanya berada di rumah sakit bukan? Saya tak masalah di tempatkan dimana pun."

"Saya merasa tak enak. Jauh-jauh saya memanggil anda tapi pekerjaan yang bisa saya berikan hanya di sebuah klinik."

"Tak perlu merasa seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan. "Kapan saya mulai bekerja disana?"

"Hari ini. Saya akan memberitahukan pada mereka tentang kedatangan anda."

"Baiklah. Kalau seperti itu, mungkin saya harus undur diri dari sini. Senang bertemu anda Kim _daepyeonim._ " Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Minho. Mereka kemudian pamit keluar dari ruangan direktur itu.

Sepanjang berjalan di koridor, Minho tak melepas cekalan tangannya. Yang terjadi sama sekali tak disangkanya. Dia pikir, Baekhyun juga akan berada di bagian yang sama dengannya, sama seperti ketika mereka masih tinggal di Kanada. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Baekhyun bertugas di luar rumah sakit ini.

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini sampai keluar rumah sakit, _oppa?"_

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati nada merajuk pada suara Minho. Jarang-jarang Minho bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Sangat suka. Tapi ... _oppa_ tahukan kalau aku harus segera berangkat ke perusahaan itu?"

"Aku tak membayangkan kita akan berbeda tugas kali ini sayang."

"Berarti Tuhan sedang mengajariku untuk bisa mandiri."

"Kau sepertinya tak terbebani dengan tugas baru ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Minho dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ini tugas kemanusiaan _oppa._ Lagi pula aku tak di kirim ke negara konflik, aku hanya dikirim ke sebuah perusahaan yang jaraknya hanya dua kilometer dari sini. Kalau _oppa_ mau dan ada waktu, bukankah _oppa_ bisa mengunjungiku?"

"Hmm... tapi melihatmu ada di sekitarku sudah menjadi candu untukku. Kalau sekarang kita di tempatkan di bagian yang berbeda, bagaimana kalau aku kejang-kejang karena tak melihatmu. Kau mau bertanggungjawab?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

" _Aigo..._ kenapa kau jadi sangat manja Minho-ssi." Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Minho.

"Aku begini karena dirimu sayang."

Minho hampir meraih pinggang Baekhyun ketika dengan cepat gadis itu menolaknya.

"Ini Korea, bukan Kanada, kalau kau ingin memelukku, nanti di apartemen kau bisa melakukannya sampai puas. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Begitu sampai, hubungi aku dan nanti kalau kau pulang kau juga harus memberitahuku. Aku akan menjemputmu."

" _Arraseo oppa. Bye!"_

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas, Baekhyun tiba di perusahaan yang dimaksud. Bangungan tinggi berlantai tujuh itu terlihat ekslusif, dibandingkan dengan bangunan yang lainnya, yang berada dikawasan yang sama, perusahaan ini terlihat lebih asri dan sepertinya akan menjadi tempat kerja yang nyaman untuknya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Baekhyun masuk ke lobi perusahaan dan mendekati meja informasi.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut petugas informasi ramah.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun dari rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Saya di minta untuk menemui Hwang _bujangnim."_

"Ah ya! Hwang _bujangnim_ baru saja menginfokan pada saya tentang kedatangan anda. Mari saya antar menemui beliau." Petugas itu tersenyum, lalu keluar dari tempatnya dan menghela Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sementara itu, di salah satu ruang _meeting_ di Exordium Corp, tengah berkumpul sekitar tiga puluh orang yang memiliki jabatan penting di perusahaan ini. Mulai dari level kepala bagian hingga level _general manager._ Mereka berkumpul disana atas permintaan Tiffany Hwang, manager HRD di perusahaan ini.

" _Nunna!_ Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan? Hanya untuk menyambut dokter sementara untuk klinik kita saja, kau sampai harus mengumpulkan kami di tempat ini. Kau tahu ini sangat membuang waktu."

"Ya benar, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Haruskah dengan penyambutan seperti ini, dia disini sifatnya hanya sementara, sampai dokter Kang melahirkan. Kenapa jug..."

"Chanyeol-ssi dan juga Donghae-ssi. Mungkin dia disini memang sifatnya hanya sementara, tapi meski begitu prosedur perusahaan harus tetap dilakukan bukan? Tujuan kita hadir disini bukan hanya untuk haha hihi berkenalan tapi untuk memberitahunya siapa-siapa orang yang harus dia hubungi ketika ada pasien dari divisi manapun, anda-anda semua mengerti? Lagi pula ini tak akan lama, hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit."

 _ **Tok...tok... tok...**_

"Masuk!" balas Tiffany.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan dengan setelan kantor rapi.

"Dokternya sudah datang Hwang _bujangnim!_ " beritahu petugas itu.

"Suruh masuk!" perintah Tiffany yang langsung diangguki petugas tadi.

"Silahkan masuk Nona Byun!"

Petugas itu membuka pintu ruang _meeting_ selebar mungkin. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

Suasana yang tadi sempat gaduh, hening seketika saat Baekhyun masuk dan berdiri di tengah-tengah antara meja yang tertata rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri. Tak ada satu orang pun disana yang tak melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Dari tatapan mereka, terpancar jelas kekaguman. Hari ini Baekhyun memang terlihat cantik dengan kemeja biru bermotif garis vertikal dengan ukuran _over size,_ yang dipadu dengan rok span sebatas lutut. Rambut pendek berwarna kecoklatan di tata sedemikian. Memberi kesan lain pada dirinya, Baekhyun tak hanya terlihat cantik, tapi juga sexy di waktu yang bersamaan.

" _Annyeonghashimika!_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida."_

Baekhyun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya berselang sepuluh detik kemudian. Pada saat itulah, dia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Dengan tindakannya itu, tampaknya di sangat menyesalinya. Karena pada saat itulah, matanya menagkap sosok Chanyeol berada di antara orang-orang itu. Dari balik jas dokter yang di letakkan diantara kedua tangannya, jari-jari Baekhyun terkepal seketika.

Pria itu, pria yang dihindarinya selama ini. Tapi hari ini, Tuhan mentakdirkan dia kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menancapkan pisau dihatinya.

" _Kau tak perlu takut menghadapi mereka Baekhyunie. Mereka bukan orang yang pantas kau takuti. Kau harus percaya diri, karena itulah cara terbaik menunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa kau tak mudah jatuh karena sebuah penindasan."_

Ucapan Minho beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Benar! Dia tak perlu memiliki rasa takut. Dia orang yang berguna saat ini, dia tak perlu takut di tindas lagi. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya sepelan mungkin. Hatinya yang tadi sempat terbakar dendam, kini mulai terasa tenang.

Tiffany menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Tiffany Hwang. Manager HRD untuk perusahaan ini. senang bertemu dengan anda Baekhyun-ssi." Tiffany membungkuk sopan, yang di balas Baekhyun dengan tak kalah sopan.

"Mari saya kenalkan pada beliau-beliau ini. mereka adalah kepala bagian dan _general manager_ dari berbagai divisi di perusahaan ini. Mereka adalah orang yang harus anda hubungi, bila anda mendapatkan pasien dari salah satu divisi yang mereka naungi." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Dia kemudian mulai diperkenalkan pada satu persatu dari tiga puluh orang itu. tersenyum, membungkuk dan berjabat tangan rasanya sudah menjadi keharusan saat acara perkenalan terjadi. Baekhyun melakukan hal itu pada setiap orang yang diperkenalkan padanya oleh Tiffany.

Namun rupanya hal itu tak berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

"Dia _general manager_ untuk divisi Arsitek, Park Chanyeol." senyum Tiffany tak disambut baik Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tak memamerkan senyumnya, seperti yang tadi dia lakukan pada yang lainnya. Tatapan matanya lurus menatap Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" panggil Tiffany.

"Apa anda bahagia, Chanyeol-ssi?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END**_

 _ **YUHUUUUUUU...**_

 _ **Ini ff baru ya, yang mungkin akan segera menggantikan Love is Never Wrong.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian masih mau menerima dan tak keberatan membaca cerita baru ini.**_

 _ **Untuk segala kekurangan yang terdapat di cerita awal ini, saya sebagai penulis mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**_

 _ **Thor Learn to Loving You di lanjut dong? Pasti di lanjut, sabar ya**_ __

 _ **Jejak cinta kalian untuk cerita baru ini, aku tunggu... #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Katakan kalau apa yang ku dengar tadi tidak benar Chanyeollie." Pinta Baekhyun, gadis itu menemui pria tinggi yang satu bulan terakhir menjadi kekasihnya itu, di tempat yang sama ketika pria itu menggunjingnya dengan teman-temannya._

" _Yang kau dengar semua benar, tidak ada yang ku sangkal. Kenapa?" sahut Chanyeol santai dari kursi tempatnya duduk tadi._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, selama ini Chanyeol begitu baik padanya, bahkan pria itu kadang membantunya belanja di pasar, lalu apa arti semua itu sekarang?_

" _Kau pasti bohong. Kau sangat baik padaku Chanyeollie."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum sinis._

" _Bukankah nelayan membutuhkan umpan untuk mendapatkan ikan? Aku juga melakukannya, anggap saja saat itu aku sedang memberimu umpan dan kau masuk ke kau memakan umoanku itu. Ehm... satu hal yang harus kau lakukan saat ini, menjauh dariku dan jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, aku muak mendengarnya."_

 _Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan membisikkan kalimat jahat itu ke telinga Baekhyun. Setelah itu, pria itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas seketika._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun merosot seketika. Dia tak menyangka, cintanya hanya dianggap lelucon oleh orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya. Cintanya..._

.

.

.

" _Hyung!_ Pengganti dokter Kang cantik tidak?" tanya Jongin di sela waktu makan siang mereka. Dia santai menyuapkan kimchinya ke dalam mulutnya. Berbeda jauh dengan yang baru di beri pertanyaan.

Chanyeol tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali sejak sepuluh menit mereka duduk di tempat ini. Nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Baekhyun, ternyata tak berdampak baik baginya. Hati yang sudah di siapkannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir untuk setiap umpatan yang mungkin terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, ternyata tak sekuat dugaannya. Hanya dengan satu kalimat 'Apa anda bahagia, Chanyeol-ssi?' dari Baekhyun, tubuh Chanyeol langsung lemas. Tulang-tulangnya seakan tercabut dari dalam tubuhnya.

" _Hyung!_ Kau mendengarku?" tanya Jongin lagi, matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sejak kembali dari ruang meeting tadi tak banyak berbicara.

Entah apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu, yang jelas, ketika Chanyeol kembali ke ruang kerjanya, Jongin mendapati raut wajah atasannya itu memucat. Ketika ditanya, tanggapannya juga sama seperti sekarang ini, diam dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol, kemudian menyentuh lengan pria itu untuk menyadarkan temannya itu dari lamunannya.

Usaha Luhan tak sia-sia, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada dia yang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan ' _ada apa?_ '

"Jongin bertanya padamu, apa pengganti dokter Kang cantik?"

Chanyeol mengalihkannya pada Jongin kemudian, sebelum menunduk dan bergumam lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sangat cantik."

Chanyeol mulai menyendok makanannya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, yang terjadi di luar rencananya. Dia pikir, dia cukup kuat bila nanti berhadapan dengan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi kenyataannya... kekuatannya hilang begitu saja saat dia kembali di hadapkan pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun yang di lihatnya tadi, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang sepuluh tahun menangis di hadapannya, memohon padanya. Gadis itu menjadi lebih percaya diri dan... sangat cantik.

Jongin mendekatkan telinganya pada Chanyeol. Jawaban Chanyeol tak dapat di dengarnya dengan baik, tapi kalau tak salah dengar, Chanyeol tadi mengatakan kalau pengganti dokter Kang cantik. Hmm...

"Siapa namanya Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Heh!" Chanyeol mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Mulutnya baru akan terbuka menyebut sebuah nama ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berseru keras.

"Baekhyunie!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah kaku, pria itu tak berani mencari tahu arti dari pekikan Luhan itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Nama Baekhyun memang cukup banyak di negara ini, tapi nama yang baru di serukan Luhan tadi, tentulah nama dari gadis yang sepuluh tahun lalu menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Kepala Jongin menoleh kaku, mengikuti langkah Luhan yang menghampiri pemilik nama yang baru saja di serukan gadis mungil itu.

Mata Jongin nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, ketika Luhan memeluk gadis berambut pendek yang berdiri di tak jauh dari meja makanan. Dia tak salah lihat 'kan, penampilan Baekhyun memang banyak berubah, tapi begitu mudah mengenali gadis itu sebagai gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah dia lecehkan bersama teman-temannya termasuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Luhan terlihat berbicara dengan gadis itu kemudian, mereka terlihat tertawa, lalu sejurus kemudian Luhan menunjuk ke arahnya. Jongin semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan Baekhyun.

" _Hy-hyung!_ Dia 'kah pengganti dokter Kang?"

" _Nde."_

 _ **Glek!**_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah berat. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dari jauh-jauh hari menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak melakukan persiapan apapun. Dua orang yang pernah menorehkan luka yang sama di hati Baekhyun itu, tak berpikir akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi setelah sekian lama gadis itu menghilang.

Tak berselang lama, Luhan kembali ke tempat mereka dengan membawa Tiffany dan Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Duduklah! Kita makan bersama di sini. Kau tak keberatan 'kan Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di samping Luhan sedang Tiffany duduk di hadapannya di samping Jongin.

"Iri dengan tim kalian, yang kemana-mana selalu bersama-sama. Benar-benar tim yang solid." Ujar Tiffany sambil memulai menyendok makanannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menyendok nasi dari mangkuknya, tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat yang baru terlontar dari bibir Tiffany. Tim yang solid? Sangat solid bahkan ketika menancapkan pisau di hatinya.

" _Wae_ Baekhyun-ssi. Kenapa anda tersenyum?" tanya Tiffany yang menangkap jelas senyum tipis Baekhyun. Senyum itu terkesan sinis dan dingin di mata manager HRD itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Animnida."_

"Mereka berada di bagian yang sama, salut saja, atasannya terlihat sangat melindungi bawahannya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu tugas atasan Tiffany-ssi?"

"Ehm. Tapi menurutku, hal itu terjadi karena mereka teman sejak sekolah tinggi dulu. Oh ya! Kalau melihat _resume_ milik anda, sepertinya anda pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Apakah kalian teman?" Tiffany menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih pada yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia temanku juga _eonni._ Meski kami tak bersekolah di tempat yang sama." Luhan memegang erat lengan Baekhyun.

" _Jinjja?_ Anda teman mereka? Whooooaaaaahhh... _daebak!_ Kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan menurut saya Baekhyun-ssi. Bertemu kembali dengan teman yang sud..."

"Saya merasa tercekik berada di tempat ini Tiffany-ssi." Tiffany menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kembali ke Korea, tak pernah ada dalam rencana masa depan saya, karena Korea memberi saya pelajaran yang menyakitkan." lanjut Baekhyun.

Suasana di sekitar meja tempat mereka makan berubah kelabu. Baekhyun tenang menyendok makanannya, sedangkan Tiffany di liputi rasa penasaran atas ucapan Baekhyun tadi, Luhan memilih diam dan tiga orang lain yang berada di sana, terlihat semakin canggung.

"Ba-baekhyun-ssi! Maaf kalau pertanyaan saya mungkin menyinggung anda, tapi..."

"Anda memiliki teman?"

" _Nde._ Banyak dan sampai saat ini masih berhubungan dengan sangat baik."

"Apakah anda pernah di tatap rendah oleh teman anda?" Tiffany menggeleng pelan. Teman-temannya selama ini selalu baik padanya, kalaupun ada yang tak di sukai temannya darinya, mereka pasti mengatakannya. Tak pernah mereka terlibat permusuhan yang kemudian membuat hubungan itu renggang.

"Anda beruntung sekali. Karena teman memang seharusnya bersikap seperti itu bukan?"

"Ehm. Teman yang baik adalah yang mengingatkan temannya saat temannya melakukan kesalahan dan selalu mendukung apapun yang menjadi pilihan temannya itu."

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Kemudian dia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo.

"Saya pernah memiliki harapan seperti itu, sampai kemudian suatu hari tubuh saya di dorong keras hingga menghantam dasar jurang oleh orang-orang yang mengaku teman saya. Kalau mereka teman saya, bukankah saya seharusnya di tolong Tiffany-ssi, karena seorang teman yang baik, tak mungkin menyakiti temannya bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum samar, sinis dan dingin.

"Baekhyunie!" lirih Luhan yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Saya permisi Tiffany-ssi. Aku pergi dulu Luhanie!" pamit Baekhyun sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Kepergian Baekhyun dari tempat itu, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega. Ini awal, mereka akan semakin sering di pertemukan dengan gadis itu, lalu nanti kalau bertemu lagi, masih dapatkah mereka bernafas dengan baik.

Dosa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kembali membayangi benak mereka. Cerita kelam yang hampir bisa di lupakan, kini seolah berputar lagi layaknya sebuah film.

"Wajah kalian pucat, apa pesan tersirat yang di sampaikan Baekhyun-ssi tadi memang untuk kalian?" tanya Tiffany.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Luhan. Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan terkesan berlari demi mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie!" seru Luhan di salah satu lorong yang menghubungkan kantin perusahaan dengan ruangan lainnya di perusahaan ini.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menunggu Luhan yang melangkah mendekatinya.

" _Wae_?"

Luhan mengatur nafasnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau masih marah pada mereka?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sudah sepuluh tahun Baekkie, tidak adakah maaf untuk mereka?"

"Aku memaafkan mereka, bahkan sebelum kakiku meninggalkan negara ini."

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ada tapinya?"

"Untuk berteman dan dekat dengan mereka..." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Keledai yang bodoh saja tak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali Luhannie. Jadi kalau kau berharap aku akan bersikap baik padanya mereka, buang jauh-jauh harapan itu."

"Mereka sudah berubah Baekkkie, terutama Chanyeol. Dia menyesali semua yang dia lakukan padamu. Dia..."

"Itu urusannya."

"Baekhyunie."

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku menyerahkan semua perasaanku padanya, aku tulus mencintainya, aku menyayanginya dan aku melakukan apapun yang dia minta. Tapi... sepuluh tahun lalu, dia dan teman-temannya itu menghancurkanku. Kau tak akan mengerti semua yang ku rasakan. Saat setiap orang di sekolah menatapku sinis, saat mereka melempar telur busuk ke tubuhku, saat aku menangis dan tak seorang pun datang menolongku. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku hancur Luhanie. Temanmu ini, yang saat itu kau lihat menangis di pinggir jalan, sudah di hancurkan di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya untuk belajar. Temanmu ini, yang kau lepas dengan deraian airmata di bandara, nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya karena perbuatan jahat mereka Luhannie."

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Mereka berteman sejak masih sekolah dasar. Tapi saat sekolah tinggi, mereka masuk ke sekolah berbeda. Cerita tentang Baekhyun, dia dengar dari kekasihnya yang adalah adik dari Suho, dalang di balik duka yang dialami Baekhyun.

Sore itu, setelah Sehun memberitahunya tentang perbuatan Suho dan teman-temannya, Luhan mendatangi sekolah Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sudah tak berada di sana, dia berlari kesana kemari dengan di temani Sehun. Mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut sampai kemudian, dia menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Bau busuk menguar dari tubuh temannya itu, karena pakaian seragamnya sudah di penuhi dengan bekas pecahan telur busuk.

" _Mianhae_ Baekhyunie." Bisik Luhan, gadis itu merasakan pundaknya basah. Baekhyun pasti menangis sekarang. "Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih Baekhyunie. Maafkan aku."

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat itu, Chanyeol berdiri kaku di balik dinding tak jauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun sembari memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit. Kalimat panjang yang sampaikan Baekhyun pada Luhan, membuat rasa bersalahnya kian terasa besar. Betapa sepuluh tahun lalu dia pernah menjadi manusia paling jahat yang tak memiliki perasaan. Dia dan teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya diiringi derai airmata.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Baekhyun keluar dari klinik. Suasana perusahaan masih cukup ramai dengan beberapa karyawan yang juga bersiap pulang.

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berlari mendekatinya. Kembali bertemu Luhan, berarti dia harus siap kembali bertemu dengan tiga orang yang... sudahlah.

Baekhyun menyambut Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Mau pulang?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Mau kemana lagi kalau tidak pulang."

"Ah ya! Mau ikut kami?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"Yahh... padahal kau bisa bertemu Sehunie kalau kau ikut kami."

"Sampaikan saja salamku untuknya."

Luhan mengangguki ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Chagiya_!"

Baekhyun yang merasa kenal dengan suara itu, langsung menoleh. Matanya menangkap Minho berdiri tak jauh darinya. Senyum Baekhyun terkembang dengan lebar.

Meninggalkan Luhan, Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Minho dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan pria tampan itu. Minho tersenyum lebar, dia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat Baekhyun sangat manja padanya.

"Pekerjaanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Minho sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Eoh." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Minho. Senyum mereka kembali merekah bersamaan.

"Kita pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku pamit Luhanie dulu."

"Luhanie? Dia yang pernah kau ceritakan waktu itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, lalu melepas pelukannya dari Minho dan menggandeng tangan Minho untuk mendekati Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan, yang di balas hal yang sama oleh Minho.

"Choi Minho _imnida!_ "

"Xiou Luhan _imnida_!" balas Luhan.

"Dia kekasihku." Ujar Baekhyun jelas, yang membuat Chanyeol spontan menoleh pada pria itu. Ada satu sisi hatinya yang menjerit tak terima atas pengakuan Baekhyun.

" _Jinjja? Chukkae_ Baekhyunie." Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Ah ya. Bagaimana kalau temanmu ini, ikut ke acara kita sayang?"

"Acara kita?"

"Hmm. Aku lupa cerita padamu. Untuk menyambut kedatangan kita dan bergabungnya kita di Rumah sakit, mereka, para dokter muda dan profesor di rumah sakit mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan." Minho menjelaskan dengan singkat pada Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak usah. Kami akan pergi minum-minum sendiri."

Minho menatap Luhan sebentar, kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Semua saja ikut."

Baekhyun menatap Minho tajam. Dia tak nyaman berada di antara orang-orang itu, kenapa Minho harus mengajak mereka? Kalau hanya Luhan tak masalah, tapi Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka tak memiliki kepentingan apapun.

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku mau pulang saja." Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapan mereka semua. Dia kesal.

"Maafkan sikapnya. Kalau mau bergabung dengan kami, datang saja ke _**Cloud Bar.**_ Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua. Saya permisi." Minho membungkuk sopan, kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah semakin jauh melangkah.

Dari tempatnya sekarang berada, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pertengkaran pasangan kekasih itu berlanjut. Baekhyun yang terus mengelak pegangan tangan Minho padanya, dan pria itu yang tak menyerah membujuk kekasihnya itu.

Miris!

Saat hatinya berharap dapat kembali merajut kasih dengan Baekhyun, sebuah kenyataan menghempas harapan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, hatinya menjerit marah.

" _Kau siapa Chanyeol-ah? Harapanmu terlalu tinggi. Setelah kau goreskan luka di hatinya, kau masih mengharapkan dia melihatmu? Bangun dari mimpimu Chanyeol-ah."_

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Tanya Minho sambil melirik Baekhyun yang duduk diam di sampingnya.

Sejak masuk ke dalam mobil pasca pertengkarang kecil mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun memang memilih diam dan menatap keluar kaca mobil. Hatinya masih sangat kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Minho tak tahu bagaimana dia melalui harinya hari ini. Betapa dia merasa begitu tercekik setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang-orang yang ingin di hindarinya untuk jangka waktu yang belum dapat di tentukan.

Dan baru saja, Minho menawari orang-orang itu untuk ikut ke acara mereka.

 _ **Bhaks!**_

Yang benar saja!

"Sayang! Kalau kau marah tanpa memberitahuku apa alasan kemarahanmu itu, aku bingung harus membujukmu dengan cara bagaimana. Katakan padaku, bagian mana dari sikapku yang membuatmu marah?"

Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya, dia menatap pantulan bayangan Minho di kaca jendela di dekatnya. Pria di sampingnya itu, tak seharusnya menerima kemarahannya. Minho mungkin tahu nama orang-orang yang dia masukkan daftar hitam hidupnya, tapi Minho tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa mereka. Jadi... kekasihnya itu tak salah mengajak mereka ikut bergabung di acaranya karena Minho pasti beranggapan kalau mereka itu rekan kerjanya.

"Mereka, yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan adalah orang-orang yang namanya sangat kau kenal." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minho.

Minho mengerutkan dahinya, nama yang sangat dia kenal? Siapa? Minho terlihat berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa-siapa yang dia kenal hanya namanya saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Minho mengurangi kecepatannya dan meminggirkan mobilnya sebelum kemudian berhenti. Dia menemukan jawaban atas apa yang di katakan Baekhyun.

"Mereka..." Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memastikan. Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatap Minho, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Yang berambut ikal tadi Park Chanyeol, lalu Kim Jongin yang di sebelahnya dan yang perempuan tadi Do Kyungsoo."

Minho menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian memejamkan matanya sesaat. Pantas saja sikap Baekhyun langsung berubah saat dia mengajak ketiga orang itu bergabung bersama mereka, rupanya ini alasan sikapnya tadi.

" _Mian_ Baekhyunie, aku tak tahu kalau mereka..."

"Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, karena kau memang tak tahu mereka _oppa._ Kau hanya mengenal nama mereka." Baekhyun berusaha mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

Minho meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" _Gwaenchana?_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja meski hari ini ku lalui dengan cukup berat."

Minho menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut, pria itu membelai pipi gadis yang sudah dua tahun ini dia kencani itu.

Sepuluh tahun mengenal Baekhyun, membuat Minho sangat tahu bagaimana gadis itu. Baekhyun yang pertama kali di jumpainya sepuluh tahun lalu, bukanlah gadis yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggai, bahkan Baekhyun tergolong gadis yang minder dengan keadaan dirinya, apalagi di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu baru mengalami _bullying_ di negara ini.

Baekhyun sangatlah tertutup dulu. Butuh kerja keras dan perjuangan untuk menarik gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang tak pernah bosan Minho katakan pada Baekhyun adalah bahwa gadis itu beruntung karena dia terlahir dengan kondisi fisik yang sempurna. Minho juga selalu mengatakan pada Baekhyun, karena dia sempurna, dia tak perlu merasa rendah diri ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Terapi kecil yang di berikan Minho itu tak sia-sia, Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang penuh percaya diri.

Dan sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Baekhyun kembali harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya yang kelam, benarkah gadisnya itu baik-baik saja?

"Aku akan bicara dengan _daepyonim,_ agar kau di tarik kembali ke rumah sakit." Lirih Minho.

" _Gwaenchana oppa._ Aku pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat tertekan sayang. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu."

Baekhyun berbalik memegang erat tangan Minho.

"Sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, aku begitu banyak membuatmu repot. Tak pantas kalau untuk urusan ini, aku merepotkanmu lagi. Biarlah seperti ini, aku akan berusaha berkompromi dengan takdir Tuhan. Lagi pula, kau pernah mengatakan padaku, aku tak harus takut menghadapi mereka bukan? _Gwaenchana oppa._ "

"Ehm." Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku pasti sanggup menghadapi semuanya _oppa._ Ada kau yang selalu di sampingku, kau yang selalu mendukungku dan kau selalu menyediakan tempat untukku berkeluh kesah. Aku menyayangimu _oppa._ "

 _ **Chup!**_

Minho tersenyum lebar. Semangat Baekhyun sepertinya terpompa lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Minho sebelum melayangkan kecupan singkat di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Keduanya kemudian saling menatap dalam diam, tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya saling tersenyum.

"Kau sudah lebih baik sekarang. Siap untuk berpesta malam ini sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk setuju.

"Pulangkan aku sebelum tengah malam."

" _Wae?_ Kau takut keretamu berubah menjadi labu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar.

" _Nde._ "

"Baiklah _princess,_ karena aku tak ingin kau ketinggalan sepatu kacamu di tangga, aku akan memulangkanmu sebelum tengah malam."

Minho tertawa lebar, dia kemudian kembali menekan pedal gasnya. Tak berapa lama, mobilnya melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju Ittaewon.

Sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh kurang lima menit, mobil Minho masuk ke kawasan parkir _**Cloud Bar.**_ Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Minho keluar dengan di ikuti Baekhyun.

"Ini barnya?"

"Eoh."

Baekhyun menatap ke sekeliling pelataran parkir bar itu, lalu pada bangunan berlantai dua di depannya. Dapat dia bayangkan, suasana di dalam pasti sangat ramai dengan hingar bingar musik yang menghentak dan memengkakkan telinga.

" _Wae_?" tanya Minho ketika menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau yakin kita ke tempat ini?"

"Kau pasti berpikir ini seperti klub malam dengan suara musik menghentak?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Tebakan Minho sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Kita harus masuk agar kau tahu seperti apa isinya. _Kajja!"_ Minho menyiapkan lengannya untuk diamit Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum mengamit lengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Mereka berjalan masuk dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir keduanya.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan mereka mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam. Semua yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun tak ada sama sekali. Bar itu terlihat ekslusif dengan suasana tenang dan alunan musik yang lembut.

"Tak seperti yang ku bayangkan." Lirih Baekhyun saat Minho mengajaknya menaiki anak tangga.

"Saat Profesor Lee menyebut nama bar ini, aku juga sempat memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Tapi semua berubah saat salah satu dokter memberitahuku seperti apa sebenarnya _**Cloud Bar**_. Yang akan membuatmu terkejut, disini tak ada _orange juice_ kesukaanmu."

Minho tersenyum melihat reaksi terkejut Baekhyun yang lucu. Seperti wanita yang menginjak usia dewasa pada umumnya, Baekhyun juga beberapa kali pernah mengunjungi bar atau klub malam di Kanada, tapi gadis itu tak pernah mabuk. Dia tak biasa dengan jenis meminuman yang mengandung alkohol terlalu banyak. Kepalanya akan langsung pusing, tenggorokannya terasa panas dan mual bila dia meminum minuman beralkohol. Oleh karena itu, untuk lebih aman dan menghormati yang mengajaknya pergi, biasanya Baekhyun memesan _orange juice._

"Aku minum apa nanti?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Air putih."

"Ada?"

Minho mengangguk kecil.

"Minho _Sunbae_!"

Minho menengok pada pemilik suara yang baru saja menyerukan namanya. Dari kejauhan, sesosok perempuan berambut sebahu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

" _Oppa_ mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eoh. Dia juniorku di sekolah tinggi dulu. _Kajja!_ " ajak Minho. Keduanya mendekati meja yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya.

Di sudut ruangan itu, suasana sedikit ramai dengan banyaknya paramedis yang bergabung di acara yang di buat Minho secara mendadak itu.

Minho mengembangkan senyum sopan saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan timnya yang baru di rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Tak berbeda jauh, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, senyum itu terkembang teramat sangat singkat karena sepersekian detik setelah matanya menyapu semua undangan yang hadir, irish coklatnya menangkap sosok yang sepuluh tahun ini di hindari berada diantara tim Minho itu.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia baru di Korea tiga hari, namun kejutan yang tak di harapkannya justru datang bertubi-tubi.

Minho tak begitu menyadari kalau Baekhyun hanya diam, tak lagi mengikutinya yang sedang sibuk menyapa teman-teman barunya.

" _Sunbae!_ Kekasihmu?"

Saat itulah Minho baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi di sampingnya. Minho menoleh, matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang mematung di jarak dua meter darinya.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Minho begitu dia menghampiri Baekhyun di tempatnya berdiri. Minho menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya sedang menatap ke satu arah dan tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan olehnya.

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Di sana, di tempat duduk yang di pesannya, ada sosok pria muda yang juga tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Pria itu rekan sejawatnya, sesama dokter bedah. Pagi tadi, kalau tak salah pria itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Junmyeon atau bisa juga di panggil Suho.

Tunggu!

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku ingin pulang _oppa._ A-aku..." Baekhyun meremas lengan Minho kuat.

Bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia biasa saja. Tapi Suho, bahkan sampai saat ini, Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas tawa Suho saat mengejeknya dan mengatainya sebagai wanita satu juta Won. Rasa sakit itu, masih sangat jelas menganga di hatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku pamit ke mereka."

" _Oppa_!" Baekhyun mencekal kuat lengan Minho.

"Hanya sebentar atau kau ingin ikut?"

Minho dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun begitu dingin. Pria itu kemudian menggenggam kuat tangan Baekhyun, lalu di bawanya Baekhyun menemui timnya.

"Ini pasanganmu Minho-ssi?" tanya seorang pria yang usianya sudah memasuki kepala lima, Lee Donghae.

" _Nde."_ Sahut Minho. "Baekhyunie! Dia profesor di bagian UGD, Lee Donghae."

Baekhyun menatap Donghae sebentar, kemudian membungkuk sopan. Dia tahu, caranya menghormati orang yang lebih tua mungkin kurang sopan. Tapi dia benar-benar tak nyaman ada di antara mereka, terutama Suho.

"Dia juniorku, putri profesor Lee." Minho menunjuk gadis berambut sebahu yang tadi menyerukan namanya.

" _Annyeong_ Lee Taemin _imnida._ " Taemin melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Cara memperkenalkan diri yang sangat jauh dari adab sopan santun di Korea.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, sambil membungkuk membalas lambaian tangan Taemin.

Minho kemudian memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada anggota timnya yang lain. Namun ketika giliran dia ingin mengenalkannya pada Suho, genggaman tangan kekasihnya itu semakin menguat. Baekhyun seolah mengisyaratkan padanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ki-kim Junmyeon _imnida!_ " Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Minho.

"Aku ingin pulang." Bisik Baekhyun.

Minho melirik Baekhyun sesaat. Kemudian beralih menatap Suho. Dia berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya tipisnya pada pria itu.

Jujur saja, Minho tak memiliki pikiran macam-macam saat pagi tadi berkenalan dengan pria itu. Nama Junmyeon di negara ini banyak, nama Suho memang tak terdengar asing di telinganya, tapi dia tak menyangka, kalau orang ini juga merupakan salah satu dari empat orang yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh terpuruk.

"Maaf, dia kadang tak nyaman dengan orang baru." Ujar Minho yang di angguki maklum oleh Suho.

Minho kemudian membawa Baekhyun mendekati Donghae. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Donghae, pria itu sepertinya memahami dengan sangat baik apa yang dikatakan Minho.

"Baiklah! Kalian pulang saja." Ujar Donghae kemudian.

"Ya _appa!_ Acara ini kita buat untuk mereka, bagaimana bisa _appa_ menyuruh mereka pulang?" seru Taemin yang tak terima dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Mereka punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar minum-minum dengan kita, Taeminie. Sudahlah! Biarkan mereka pulang."

"Tapi."

"Lain kali, saya akan ikut bergabung dengan kalian. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Kami permisi!" pamit Minho. Keduanya kemudian membungkuk dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Di sudut tempat duduk itu, Suho tak melepaskan tatapannya Baekhyun. Bohong kalau dia mengatakan hatinya saat ini baik-baik saja. Kembali melihat Baekhyun setelah kejadian itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang dibayangkannya akan terjadi. Dia tak menyangka, setelah sekian lama dia berusaha memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan jahatnya terhadap gadis itu sepuluh tahun lalu, malam ini dia di tampar kenyataan, betapa kejadian itu benar-benar menggoreskan luka mendalam di hati gadis itu. Raut ketakutan, sangat terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun saat mereka bertemu pandang tadi. Dan rasa bersalahnya kembali meledak di hatinya.

Suho mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Minho tak langsung membawa Baekhyun pulang. Dia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun di salah satu lorong sepi di bar itu.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun, dia meminta pada gadis itu untuk menatap matanya kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Minho, dia menatap mata pria itu sambil menarik pelan nafasnya kemudian membuangnya dengan tak kalah pelan pula. Sekitar lima menit berlalu, Baekhyun baru terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, dia merasa lebih baik saat ini.

Minho tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap dengan lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu kemudian, jelas sekali kalau sebenarnya gadis itu tak siap bertemu dengan orang-orang itu.

"Kau tahu, melihatmu seperti ini, membuatku menyesal keputusanku membawamu pulang ke negara ini Baekhyunie."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu _oppa._ "

Minho menatap Baekhyun. Dari cerita yang pernah dia dengar, baik itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya atau Baekhyun, Suho memang dalang di balik semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Wajar kalau di antara empat orang itu, Baekhyun lebih merasakan ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Sayang! Apakah kita harus kembali ke Kanada lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap Minho dengan tatapan kalutnya. Dia ingin, sangat ingin berlari dan kembali menyembunyikan dirinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, dia harus bisa menghadapi semua ini. Sepuluh tahun dia menghindar, dan mulai hari ini, Tuhan sepertinya merencanakan dia untuk di pertemukan kembali dengan orang-orang itu dan dia harus kuat menghadapi semuanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Minho.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu tadi _oppa._ Mulai sekarang, aku akan menghadapi semua ketentuan yang di tetapkan Tuhan untukku."

"Kau benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Minho menangkup wajah Baekhyun, matanya menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Malam ini, dia seperti melihat Baekhyun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, yang ketakutan saat dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau boleh menghindari mereka kalau kau mau. Kau bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi hatiku mengatakan tidak sayang. Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memegang lengan Minho kemudian.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun, aku pikir aku sudah bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian itu, tapi kenyataannya saat aku kembali di hadapkan dengan mereka, hatiku masih berdenyut sakit _oppa._ Aku ingin sekali kembali berlari dan bersembunyi, tapi kalau aku melakukannya lagi, saat kembali Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan aku dengan mereka lagi. Mungkin, Tuhan ingin aku menyelesaikan semuanya _oppa._ "

Minho menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Beban berat itu, pernah di bagi Baekhyun dengannya. Dia tahu dan bisa merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan gadis itu.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Menguatkanmu dan mendukungmu. Kalau kau tak lagi sanggup menghadapi semuanya, katakan padaku."

" _Gomawo oppa._ "

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk jejak cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Bagaimana?**_

 _ **Saya nyesek mengetik setiap bagian di chap ini...**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Satu minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana Baekhyun di tetapkan menjadi dokter pengganti di EXORDIUM Corp. Bukan hal yang mudah baginya berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang-orang dari masalalunya, dia berusaha keras untuk menghalau semua perasaan sakitnya. Dan semakin hari, dia semakin terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang-orang itu.

Seperti yang pernah di katakan Minho padanya, dia tak harus memikirkan orang-orang itu. Meski mereka bekerja di bawah naungan perusahaan yang sama, bidang pekerjaan mereka berbeda. Kalaupun tak ingin bertemu, Baekhyun memilih untuk menghindar.

Baekhyun juga sudah bertekad, bahwa dia akan menatap lurus pada masa depannya. Tak peduli sekarang ini dia ada dimana. Dia bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu lorong di perusahaan itu, terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dia merasa sedikit tersentak dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana, berdiri dengan sebungkus roti dan satu cup kopi di tangannya.

Kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, Baekhyun memilih kembali menikmati menu makan siangnya yang berupa _sandwich_ sambil menatap pemandangan di luar gedung perusahaan itu.

Sudah sekitar empat hari ini, Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di tempat ini demi menghindari bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan gerombolannya. Ajakan Luhan untuk makan siang bersama, dua kali di tolaknya dan tampaknya, temannya itu cukup mengerti alasan penolakannya itu, hingga di hari ketiga, Luhan tak lagi memaksanya ikut makan siang di kantin.

Baekhyun menikmati kesendiriannya dengan bekal makan siangnya. Tiga hari di lalui tanpa ada yang mengganggunya, tapi hari ini, ketenangannya terusik oleh seseorang yang ingin di hindarinya.

Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun, mendesah pelan. Hanya dengan sikapnya saja, Baekhyun seolah memberi isyarat penolakan padanya. Tapi... dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta maaf. Kalaupun hubungan mereka tak bisa menjadi lebih baik, setidaknya kata maaf sudah dia dengar dari mulut wanita yang sepuluh tahun ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Satu minggu berada di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun, dengan rentang waktu hampir dua belas jam perhari, tidak serta merta membuat Baekhyun meliriknya. Bahkan gadis itu memilih menghindarinya. Baekhyun juga membatasi dirinya, hingga dia tak menemukan celah untuk mendekati gadis itu.

" _Mianhae._ " Lirih Chanyeol setelah mengambil duduk di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun meski jaraknya cukup jauh.

Meski lirih, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas menangkap kata itu dengan indera pendengarnya. Gadis itu tak lagi bisa melanjutkan kunyahannya, ada yang berdenyut sakit di dadanya saat pada akhirnya, kata yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu ingin sekali di dengarnya, meluncur dari pria itu siang ini.

" _Ahahahaha... dia terlihat amatir sekali."_

" _Daebak! Aku tak menyangka Chanyeol mau mencium si bau ikan itu."_

" _Dia sangat murahan, membuatku semakin jijik melihatnya."_

" _Apakah Chanyeol tak mencium bau amis dari dia, saat mereka berdekatan seperti itu. Iiiihhh...!"_

" _Kalau itu aku, mungkin aku sudah muntah. Visualnya saja tak menarik apalagi yang lainnya. Mereka benar-benar gila."_

 _Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju ke kelasnya. Sepanjang langkahnya menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya kembali ke kelasnya itu, telinganya menangkap komentar-komentar bernada sinis dari beberapa murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan ada yang sengaja menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik._

 _Ada apa?_

 _Apalagi yang terjadi?_

 _Dia sudah cukup patah hati dengan pernyataan Chanyeol tadi, masih adakah yang lainnya yang terjadi dan tak di ketahuinya?_

 _Pikiran Baekhyun terus bertanya-tanya, hingga kakinya menginjak lantai ruang kelasnya. Suasana kelas tampak lebih ramai, beberapa teman kelasnya terlihat bergerombol, mengerubungi teman sekelasnya yang bernama Suho. Mereka seperti tengah melihat sesuatu dari handycam yang di bawa anak orang kaya itu._

 _Saat dia masuk, semua mata tertuju padanya. Ketika langkahnya di ayun ke bangkunya, seorang pemuda menghampirinya, menatapanya dari atas hingga bawah, seakan menggulitinya._

" _Baekhyunie! Untuk berciuman denganmu, bayarannya cukup mahal ternyata. Ehm... aku jadi ingin mencobanya. Bagaimana Suho-ya?"_

 _Mata Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti. Ada apa ini? Ciuman? Ciuman apa?_

" _Kalau kau melihatku seperti itu, kau seperti gadis polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Padahal... hih! Kau menjijikkan."_

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar mendengar kalimat itu._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aaaahhh! Teman-teman! Dia bertanya maksud ucapanku, apa aku harus menjelaskan padanya?"_

 _Suasana kelas itu berubah riuh dengan komentar-komentar tak enak untuk di dengar. Baekhyun semakin kebingungan._

" _Bagaimana rasanya remasan tangan Chanyeol? Apakah aku boleh melakukannya juga? Aku bisa lebih baik dari dia, setidaknya aku tak akan melakukan hal itu di gedung tua tak terpakai yang sudah jelas sangat kotor itu."_

 _Gedung tua?_

 _Ingatan Baekhyun di tarik pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Chanyeol mengajaknya menikmati senja di sebuah gedung tua yang tak selesai pembangunannya. Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya dan meremas dadanya._

" _Wae? Kau bertanya-tanya darimana kami tahu adegan mesummu itu? Lihatlah disana! Suho merekam semuanya dan memamerkannya pada kami."_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sudut ruang kelasnya. Disana, Suho tengah mengembangkan senyum jahatnya, bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta teman sekelasnya yang lain._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah ini bagian dari rencana Chanyeol dan teman-temannya itu?_

" _Aku pikir kau gadis baik dan polos, tapi... kau menjijikkan Byun Baekhyun!"_

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kilasan masa lalunya, kembali melukainya. Cukupkah hanya sekedar dengan kata maaf maka semua akan selesai? Dia sempat berpikir demikian, tapi kenyataannya, saat kata maaf itu benar-benar terucap setelah semua terlanjur terjadi, hatinya justru menolak dan semakin terasa sakit.

Berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu, melemahkan semua pertahanan yang selama ini di bangunnya. Dia masih sangat sakit hati.

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut pria itu yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Cukup!

"Baekhyunie!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika.

" _Chanyeollie!"_

" _Jangan pernah lagi memanggilku seperti itu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku dan rasanya sangat menjijikkan mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kita tidak begitu dekat hingga kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu." tegas Baekhyun diiringi langkah lebarnya meninggalkan lorong itu.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu berdenyut nyeri di dadanya. Sesuatu yang mungkin dulu di rasakan Baekhyun saat dia menghardik gadis itu untuk tak lagi memanggilnya 'Chanyeollie!'.

" _Jeongmal mianhae!"_ lirih Chanyeol sembari menatap punggung Baekhyun nelangsa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya klinik, setelah mencoba menenangkan dirinya di toilet beberapa saat lalu.

Saat membuka pintu klinik, dia dibuat terkejut dengan beberapa karyawan yang keluar dari kliniknya, tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan sopan.

Satu minggu berada di gedung ini, Baekhyun merasa cukup banyak karyawan perusahaan ini yang mengunjungi klinik dengan berbagai keluhan, mulai dari kepala pusing, demam, luka kecil tersayat _cutter_ atau yang lainnya. Dia memberikan pengobatan pada setiap keluhan itu, tapi menurut dua perawat yang menemaninya berjaga di klinik itu, hal itu sengaja mereka lakukan agar mendapat perhatian dari Baekhyun. Karena pada dokter sebelumnya hal seperti ini juga terjadi.

"Kenapa lagi mereka?" tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu perawat dengan _name tag_ Sunny.

"Biasa. Mencari perhatian dari dokter, tapi mereka harus kecewa karena aku mengusirnya. Tak bosan apa setiap hari mengunjungi klinik dengan alasan yang sama. Pusing 'lah, demam 'lah, atau apapun itu, kalau sudah jelas merasa tak enak badan, harusnya tak usah masuk kerja, jangan menyu..."

" _Eonni_ sudahlah!" Baekhyun menatap Sunny dan tertawa kecil. Bukan sekali ini Sunny menggerutu setiap kali pasien pura-pura itu datang. Bahkan saat dia baru masuk ke dalam klinik, Sunny sudah memprediksi kejadian ini, karena dokter sebelumnya juga sering menerima pasien pura-pura itu.

Sunny terhenyak menatap Baekhyun, seminggu bekerja bersama-sama, Baekhyun sangat jarang bicara padanya kalau tidak masalah pekerjaan. Bahkan kalau dia menggerutu seperti tadi, Baekhyun hanya akan menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum tipis, tapi kali ini, dokter muda itu memanggilnya ' _eonni_ ' dan tertawa kecil. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan?

" _Wae eonni_?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendapati Sunny hanya diam menatapnya.

"A-apa aku tak salah dengar? Dokter memanggilku ' _eonni'_?"

"Eoh. Kita sudah satu minggu bekerjasama, maaf kalau sikap selama satu minggu ini membuat Sunny _eonni_ dan Yuri _eonni_ tak nyaman." Baekhyun duduk di kursinya sambil menatap Sunny. Yuri, perawat yang lain, yang juga membantunya di klinik perusahaan ini sedang makan siang sepertinya.

Sunny menurunkan bahunya dan mendesah pelan. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di depan dokter muda itu.

"Saat baru melihatmu, kami merasa kalau kau orang yang baik. Tapi pemikiran kami sedikit berubah setelah menjalani satu minggu bersama-sama, jujur, aku sempat menganggapmu sombong. Maaf kalau pemikiranku itu salah."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum atas apa yang dikatakan Sunny padanya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia mengerti, setiap orang yang baru bertemu dengannya akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama atas dirinya. Masalalu mengajarinya untuk lebih hati-hati saat dekat dengan seseorang, entah itu yang bertujuan untuk menjadi temannya atau tujuan yang lainnya. Dia tak ingin kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu terulang lagi. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun membatasi dirinya bergaul atau menjadi dekat dengan orang lain.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Tolong!"

Baekhyun dan Sunny berdiri dari duduknya karena terkejut dengan suara pintu yang di buka paksa dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam klinik. Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa, di susul Jongin yang menggendong Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan.

"Dia mimisan sejak tadi, darahnya banyak yang keluar, tolong dia!" pinta Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah.

Baekhyun langsung mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah di dudukkan di ranjang oleh Jongin.

"Jangan mendongak, bungkukkan badanmu. _Eonni_ tolong aku menekan cuping hidungnya. Pelan."

Sunny mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil tisu sebanyak yang dia mampu lalu meletakkannya di bawah lubang hidung Kyungsoo yang terus mengalirkan darah.

"Bernafaslah dengan mulut." Ujar Baekhyun sambil dengan telaten mengusap lelehan darah merah yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

" _Eonni_ ambil kompres, isi dengan air dingin!"

Sunny berpindah, dia mengambil alat kompres.

"Luhannie tolong!" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, menggantikan tugas Baekhyun mengelap lelehan darah dari hidung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sendiri beralih ke samping, dan mulai menekan perlahan hidung Kyungsoo.

" _Saem_ ini!"

Baekhyun menerima kompres dingin dari Sunny, lalu meletakkannya di hidung Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan dia mimisan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lima menit sebelum di bawa kesini." Sahut Chanyeol yang tak melepaskan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bicara denganmu." Sergah Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu mundur beberapa langkah, Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan juga Jongin sedangkan Sunny terlihat bingung.

"Lima menit sebelum di bawa kesini." Sahut Luhan mengulangi apa yang di katakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas kompresnya, darah sudah tak lagi mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo. Dia kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap gadis itu.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti anjuran Baekhyun, mulutnya di buka lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau demam?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeriksa rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tiga hari ini." jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tiga hari dan kau tak melakukan apapun?" Baekhyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku pikir demam biasa, dari kemarin sudah minum obat, panasnya juga turun tapi..."

"Kenapa sekarang kau kesini? Kenapa tidak kau obati sendiri mimisanmu?"

"Baekhyunie!" Luhan berdesis pelan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Luhan tak kalah tajam.

"Kau pikir aku bicara seperti ini karena aku membencinya? Dia sudah cukup pintar dengan mengobati dirinya sendiri, kenapa mimisannya tak di obati sendiri juga?" nada suara Baekhyun terdengar tegas, dia kemudian menatap Sunny " _Eonni!_ Hubungi rumah sakit, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" lanjutnya sambil memeriksa dada Kyungsoo dengan stetoskopnya

" _Nde."_ Sahut Sunny.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ada indikasi demam berdarah."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

Chanyeol memutar perlahan cairan berwarna kuning keemasan yang terdapat di dalam gelas yang di pegangnya, tatapannya datar dan lurus ke depan. Bukan pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya, yang mengundangnya datang di pub yang cukup terkenal di kawasan elite Gangnam.

"Dia kembali Chanyeol-ah."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria berkacamata minus itu, yang tadi sempat di temuinya di rumah sakit saat dia menyertai Kyungsoo yang di rujuk Baekhyun untuk di rawat di rumah sakit tempat pria itu bekerja.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan melihatnya setiap hari satu minggu ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau sudah bicara padanya?"

Chanyeol berdecih sinis.

"Menurutmu? Kau pikir semudah itu bicara padanya? Dia mau melihatku saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya, bukankah di juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganmu? Kalau kau berhasil, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya."

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, rasanya yang di alaminya seminggu yang lalu belum ada apa-apanya.

"Tubuhku kaku saat melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun. Rasanya tak percaya, dia begitu berbeda."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, lalu menenggak cairan berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, Kim Junmyeon-ssi."

Kalau boleh jujur, bertemu dengan Suho merupakan sesuatu yang dia hindari selama ini. Dia merasa malas untu bertemu atau bahkan berbicara dengan pria itu. Hubungannya dengan Suho tak berjalan dengan baik sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol cukup menjaga jarak dengan Suho. Bahkan setelah insiden itu, Chanyeol memilih mengasingkan dirinya ke desa tempat neneknya dari pihak ibunya tinggal. Disana dia merenungkan kesalahan fatal yang di buatnya, di desa itu dia juga berusaha mengubur kenangan buruknya.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, saat dia masuk ke sebuah perguruan tinggi di Seoul, dia kembali di pertemukan dengan orang-orang yang di hindarinya itu. Mungkin ini salah satu cara Tuhan untuk mengingatkannya akan dosa yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Di perguruan tinggi, meski intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa di katakan sering, tapi Chanyeol enggan bicara pada Suho. Sikapnya seperti itu hanya dengan Suho. Dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dia tak bermasalah.

Chanyeol masih sakit hati dengan Suho setelah kejadian itu.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku?"

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol menatap Suho tajam. "Kau pikir setelah kejadian itu aku akan mudah memaafkanmu? Taruhan itu memang kesepakatan yang kita buat, tapi kejadian setelah itu, semua di luar batas nalarku. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu padaku, orang yang kau akui sebagai sahabatmu ini?" lanjut Chanyeol tegas.

Suho tertunduk dalam.

"Aku menyesal. Dan asal kau tahu, hukuman yang aku terima setelah kejadian itu, menyisakan penyesalan mendalam Chanyeol-ah."

"Kau pikir aku tidak seperti itu?"

"Hah!" Suho mendesah perlahan.

Membicarakan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ingatan Suho seolah di tarik pada masa itu. Masa paling gelap dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tak hanya Baekhyun yang mengalami keterpurukan, tapi juga Chanyeol dan dirinya. Kalau Chanyeol hanya menerima amukan dari kedua orangtuanya dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengasingkan diri di pedesaan, lain halnya dengan Suho.

Pria itu harus merelakan kepergian orang yang sangat di sayanginya, yaitu ayah kandungnya untuk selamanya.

Dua hari pasca terbongkarnya taruhan dan penyebaran video itu, orang tua dari Chanyeol, Suho, Jongin dan Kyungsoo di panggil pihak sekolahan.

Ayah Suho jelas terkejut dengan pemanggilan itu, apalagi alasan pemanggilan itu adalah tindakkan tak manusiawi yang Suho lakukan terhadap teman sebayanya. Selama menjadi siswa di sekolah itu, Suho mencatatkan banyak prestasi yang membanggakan. Tapi hari itu, beliau seolah di tampar oleh kenyataan bahwa anaknya ternyata tak sebaik yang dia pikirkan.

Mendapati kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu, ayah Suho langsung terperosok jatuh ke lantai. Orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Suho itu, meregang nyawanya beberapa saat setelah tiba di rumah sakit. Nyawa beliau tak tertolong setelah mendapat serangan jantung akibat kabar yang di dengarnya itu.

Langit cerah yang biasanya Suho tatap, berubah gelap dan runtuh saat itu juga.

Suho tak pernah berpisah dari ayahnya, sejak perceraian orangtuanya terjadi. Suho begitu dekat pria yang mengalirkan sebagian darahnya ke dalam tubuhnya itu. Bahkan dari cerita yang pernah di dengarnya, ibu kandungnya tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya, ayahnya 'lah yang memohon pada sang ibu untuk tetap mempertahankannya.

Suho tumbuh besar dengan kasih sayang ayahnya. Sejak kecil, kalau ada yang bertanya padanya siapa orang yang paling di sayanginya? Dia akan lantang menjawab ayahnya.

Tapi... Tuhan menegurnya dengan sangat kejam atas salah yang dia lakukan terhadap temannya. Dia kehilangan sosok yang selalu membanggakannya, sosok yang selalu di sayanginya dan sosok yang selalu mengajarinya kebaikan. Kehilangan ayah yang sangat di cintainya, Suho seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Dia jatuh terpuruk saat itu.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ. Suho yang saat itu masih berusia di bawah umur, harus mendapat pendampingan dari orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Karena keluarga ayahnya menganggap dia pembunuh ayahnya dan keluarga dari pihak ibunya tak mengharapkannya, perwalian Suho saat itu jatuh pada Ibu Sehun, yang di nikahi ayah Suho dua tahun sebelumnya.

Rasa kecewa yang dirasakan ibu Sehun, membuat wanita itu mengambil tindakan tegas atas diri Suho saat itu. Wanita yang berkarir sebagai designer itu, terpaksa mengirim Suho ke New Zealand, ke sebuah sekolah yang memiliki asrama dan pengawasaannya cukup ketat.

Sebenarnya, ibu Sehun bukanlah orang jahat, dia wanita baik yang menyayanginya tulus seperti dia menyayangi Sehun. Hanya saja, mungkin karena tindakan jahatnya pada temannya yang membuat ibu Sehun kecewa padanya dan pada akhirnya terkesan membuangnya.

"Kalau sudah tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi." Chanyeol turun dari kursinya.

" _Mianhae_ Chanyeol-ah. _Jeongmal mianhae."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaksa harus keluar rumah beberapa menit yang lalu, sesaat setelah dia menerima pesan singkat dari kekasihnya yang mengabarkan tak bisa menjemputnya untuk makan malam karena jadwal operasinya yang padat.

Mereka sebelumnya memang sudah membuat janji akan malam bersama di luar, makanya Baekhyun tak jadi belanja ke super market sepulang kerja tadi, karena berpikir mungkin nanti sepulang makan malam dengan Minho, kekasihnya itu bisa mengantarnya berbelanja. Tapi... ya sudahlah, dia memaklumi kesibukan Minho sebagai dokter bedah.

Gadis berperwakan mungil itu tengah mendorong trolly belanjanya di sepanjang deretan rak sayuran dan daging segar, matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama bahan-bahan makanan itu, memasukkan ke keranjang kalau memang yang di carinya di temukannya di deretan itu.

Setelah selesai disana, Baekhyun kemudian berpindah, dari satu rak ke rak yang lainnya. Memenuhi keranjang belanjanya dengan berbagai macam barang yang di butuhkannya di rumah yang baru di huninya satu minggu terakhir ini.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah mengantri di meja kasir. Ya, acara belanjanya sudah selesai, kini dia tinggal mengantri untuk membayarnya.

"Selamat malam!" sapa kasir itu ramah pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya dari dalam trolly.

Kasir itu mulai menghitung barang-barang itu sambil memasukkannya ke kantong kresek besar.

"Total semuanya empat puluh sembilan ribu won." Ujar kasir itu yang di angguki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celana trainingnya, ekspresinya berubah bingung saat dia tak menemukan apa yang di carinya di saku itu. Tak menyerah, Baekhyun merogoh saku jaketnya, tak ada apapun juga di sana. Ya Tuhan! Dia tak membawa dompetnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya kasir itu, yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiganya.

" _Jeosongeyo._ Saya... lupa membawa dompet. Ehm... bisakah anda menyimpan bel..."

"Jadikan satu dengan yang ini!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemilik suara itu. Matanya membulat kaget saat di dapatinya Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya dengan belanjaannya yang sudah di letakkan di meja kasir.

"Tidak perlu! Tolong simpan belanjaan saya disini, saya akan kembali setelah mengambil uang." Sahut Baekhyun tegas menolak pertolongan yang di tawarkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Tak ada maksud lain. Lagipula, sebagai teman, tak masalah bukan kalau kita saling menolong?"

"Tuan ini benar. Kalau kalian teman, tak ada salahnya kalian saling menolong." Sahut kasir itu sambil memasukkan barang belanjaan Chanyeol ke kantong plastik.

"Jangan ikut campur kalau anda tak tahu apa-apa!"

Kasir itu terkejut dengan nada suara Baekhyun yang tak bersahabat sama sekali. Berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu, yang terdengar lembut dan sopan.

"Kalau anda tak mau menyimpannya, kembalikan saja ke raknya!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada marahnya. Gadis itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kasir itu.

Kasir itu hendak mengomel ketika Chanyeol menyentuh lengannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Saya yang bayar belanjaannya dan biarkan saya yang membawanya." Ujar Chanyeol. kasir itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya, sisa kekesalannya terhadap sikap tak sopan Baekhyun.

"Katakan pada teman anda, jangan sombong kalau jadi orang."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas untuk pembayaran barang belanjaannya dan barang belanjaan Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapat sisa pembayarannya, Chanyeol keluar dari super market dengan dua kantong kresek besar.

Jarak antara supermarket dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh, jadi Chanyeol tadi memutuskan jalan kaki ke tempat itu.

Dari kejauhan matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang melangkah cepat. Satu pertanyaannya, apakah Baekhyun tinggal di lingkungan yang sama dengannya?

Chanyeol tak ingin mengejar Baekhyun, dia hanya mengikutinya saja. Dia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin marah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang di depannya terdapat tangga. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah dia mengetuk pintu gadis itu dan menyapanya kemudian menyerahkan barang belanjaannya? Ataukah dia mengetuk pintu lalu pergi setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan itu sebelum Baekhyun keluar rumah?

Tiga menit kemudian, Chanyeol menapaki tangga yang membawanya ke pintu utama rumah Baekhyun. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Chanyeol memutuskan memencet tombol bel rumah Baekhyun, lalu secepat kilat di turun sebelum Baekhyun tahu dia yang melakukan semua itu.

 _ **Klek**_

 _ **Kriet**_

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tak ada siapapun disana selain kantok plastik berisi barang belanjaannya. Baekhyun termangu menatap kantong itu. Dia kemudian melangkah maju hingga pagar pembatas. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tapi... sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang meletakkan barang belanjaan itu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"AKU TAK INGIN MEMILIKI HUTANG APAPUN PADAMU, JADI AKU AKAN MENGGANTI UANGNYA BESOK!"

Chanyeol yang sebenarnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu, tersenyum miris mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Luka yang dia goreskan di hati Baekhyun, ternyata mengubah pribadi gadis yang sudah merebut semua hatinya itu. Baekhyun yang dia kenal sepuluh tahun lalu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang.

" _Mianhae_." Lirihnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Minho melepas maskernya, dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, dua operasi yang di lakukannya di waktu yang berurutan, selesai dengan sukses.

" _Sunbae_! Kau ada acara setelah ini?"

Minho yang sedang mencuci tangannya menatap Taemin sekilas, lalu menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi minum?"

"Aku lelah, ingin langsung pulang dan tidur. Ajak saja yang lain Taemin-ah."

"Aku inginnya dengan _sunbae._ Kau sedikit sombong sekarang, selalu menolak setiap kali aku mengajakmu pergi minum setelah kita pulang kerja."

Minho tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat tahu aku bukan peminum yang hebat Taemin-ah. Hah! Baiklah! Malam ini aku mengabulkan keinginanmu. Kita pergi minum tapi aku hanya akan minum satu gelas. Ok!"

Taemin tersenyum lebar. Usahanya satu minggun ini akhirnya berhasil.

"Kau pergi saja dulu, tunggu di lobi. Aku akan ganti baju dan menelpon Baekhyunie." Ujar Minho sambil melangkah meninggalkan Taemin setelah menepuk pelan lengan rekan sejawatnya itu.

Taemin menatap punggung Minho yang menjauhinya dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun lagi. Tak bisakah Minho tak menyebut nama itu sehari saja.

Taemin cemburu? Iya! Dia menyukai Minho, tidak, mencintai lebih tepatnya sejak mereka berada di sekolah tinggi yang sama. Sayangnya, cintanya tak pernah bersambu baik oleh Minho. Saat sekolah tinggi dulu, Minho menjalin hubungan dengan teman dekatnya Choi Jinri. Lalu begitu lulus sekolah Minho menghilang dan setelah kembali, pria itu memiliki ikatan dengan wanita lain. Hah!

" _Sunbae_!" Taemin berlari menghampiri Minho yang hampir masuk ke ruang ganti. "Tak bisakah kali ini kau tak memberitahunya tentang kepergian kita ini?" tanya Taemin. Minho menatap Taemin singkat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak ada yang harus kita tutupi dari hubungan kita ini Taemin-ah. Dan lagi, dalam hubungan kami, kejujuran yang menjadi pondasi kami, jadi apa dan bagaimana keadaanku, aku akan tetap mengatakan padanya. Jangan khawatir, Baekhyunie tak akan cemburu padamu." Tegas Minho sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruang ganti.

" _Bukan dia yang cemburu oppa. Tapi aku... aku yang cemburu."_ Batin Taemin menjerit pilu.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Minho sudah duduk berdua dengan Taemin di sebuah warung tenda pinggir jalan yang menyediakan Soju dan beberapa jenis makanan ringan yang lain.

Minho minum sedikit demi sedikit, dia tak tahan dengan alkohol. Lagi pula, jadwal kerjanya padat besok dan dia harus menyetir sendiri nanti, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak mabuk. Lain halnya dengan Taemin yang sudah menghabiskan tiga botol Soju dan sekarang mulai terlihat mabuk.

"Apa _sunbae_ tahu kalau selama ini aku menyukai _sunbae? Ani..._ bukan hanya menyukai, tapi juga mencintai _sunbae_." Taemin menatap Minho dengan mata sayunya. Minho hanya tersenyum menanggapi racauan Taemin.

"Tapi... kenapa _sunbae_ tak pernah melirikku? Dulu... kau dekat dengan Jinri, lalu kau menghilang dan sekarang kekasihmu adalah Baekhyun-ssi. Ehm... apa aku tak pantas mendampingimu, Minho _sunbae_?"

"Taemin-ah! Bukankah kau tahu kalau rasa cinta tak akan bisa di paksakan? Kau gadis yang baik, aku tahu itu. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menemukan pria yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

" _Andwae!_ Aku hanya ingin bersama _sunbae_ selamanya."

"Aku tak bisa."

" _Waeyo_? Apa karena Baekhyun-ssi? Ehm... _Sunbae!_ Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Aku tak masalah menjadi yang kedua, aku akan berusaha mengerti keadaan kita ini."

Minho menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan matanya menatap Taemin. Dia bukan tak tahu akan perasaan Taemin padanya.

Percayalah! Kalau ada seseorang yang menyukaimu, meski orang itu tak pernah mengungkapkan rasa sukanya secara langsung padamu, hatimu akan tahu dengan sendirinya kalau orang itu menyukaimu. Dari bahasa tubuh dan tatapan mata, semua terlihat sangat jelas.

Minho pun tahu dan merasakan hal itu. Taemin memang tak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan menyukainya, tapi dari bahasa tubuh gadis itu, dari tatapannya yang tak sengaja dia tangkap, Minho tahu kalau juniornya di sekolah tinggi itu menyukainya.

Taemin bukan gadis yang tak populer di sekolahnya dulu. Dia dan Jinri menempati posisi sama di sekolah sebagai gadis dengan paras cantik. Sayangnya, hati Minho sudah lebih dulu tertambat pada Jinri saat itu, hingga Taemin dianggap tak lebih dari junior oleh Minho.

Bukankah perasaan cinta tak bisa di paksakan? Minho menyukai Taemin, tapi hanya sebagai teman, tak lebih dari itu. Dan perasaan Minho tak berubah hingga saat ini. Taemin adalah rekan sejawatnya yang di sayanginya sebagai teman. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Kalau sekarang Taemin mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar itu, dia tak bisa dan tak ingin melakukannya. Hatinya terisi penuh oleh Baekhyun.

"Taemin-ah! Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku menyayangimu sebagai teman, tidak akan lebih dari itu. _Kajja!_ Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Minho berdiri dari duduknya lalu menarik pelan lengan Taemin. Namun gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kau pulang saja. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Jangan seperti ini Taemin-ah. Kau berangkat bersamaku tadi, jadi pulang juga harus denganku." Ajak Minho lagi. Pria itu kembali menarik lengan Taemin, tapi sekali lagi di tepis gadis itu.

"Jangan membuatku salah paham dengan sikap pedulimu itu _sunbae._ Kau tak memperdulikan aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pulanglah! Kekasihmu pasti sudah menyuruhmu lekas pulang bukan? _Kka! Kka! Kka!"_ Taemin berdiri sempoyongan sambil mendorong Minho.

"Taemin-ah!"

"Apa kau tahu sakit yang ku rasakan _sunbae?_ Aku sakit setiap kali melihatmu atau mengingat senyummu yang terukir bukan karena aku. _Wae? Wae?_ Kenapa bukan denganku kau jatuh cinta? Kenapa harus Jinri? Kenapa sekarang dengan Baekhyun-ssi? Kenapa? Kenapa _sunbae_?"

Tubuh Taemin merosot ke bawah, duduk di trotoar dengan racauan yang semakin lama terdengar semakin banyak dan panjang. Minho dengan sabar mengusap punggung Taemin, bahkan ketika kemudian Taemin memeluknya dan menagis di pelukannya, Minho hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih untuk jejak cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Tak banyak yang bisa saya katakan selain maaf.**_

 _ **Maaf menunggu lama, maaf kalau chap ini mungkin tak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan.**_

 _ **Pada tiap chapnya, saya akan berusaha menghadirkan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu ya... mohon bersabar untuk chap selanjutnya. Rasa malas penulis mulai datang, nulis dikit berhentinya bisa sampai seharian dan kalau sudah seperti itu, sulit mengembalikan mood menulisnya.**_

 _ **Ok... terlalu panjang omongannya sepertinya.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Brak!_

 _Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol yang menendang kasar pintu kelasnya. Matanya menatap ke setiap sudut kelas, saat dia menemukan sosok yang di carinya, langkahnya di ayun cepat bahkan terkesan berlari kecil menghampiri anak laki-laki yang usianya satu tahun di atasnya itu._

 _Buagh!_

 _Tak banyak bicara, Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Suho dan melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada pipi temannya itu. Tak cukup sampai di situ, saat tubuh Suho sudah tersungkur ke lantai, kaki Chanyeol menendang keras perut temannya itu._

 _Kegaduhan tercipta setelah itu, antara jeritan dan teriakan yang meminta Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya bercampur menjadi satu._

" _Hyung hentikan!" teriak Jongin saat Chanyeol hendak melayangkan pukulannya kembali pada wajah Suho. Pemuda itu merangkul pinggang Chanyeol untuk mencegahnya bergerak lagi._

 _Terlihat Suho berdiri dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Matanya menatap Chanyeol sinis, lalu tangannya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya._

" _Wae? Kau seperti orang kesetanan. Apa uang yang ku berikan kurang?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. Lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil uang kertas yang tadi di berikan Suho padanya. Kemudian melemparnya kasar di hadapan pria itu._

 _Chanyeol menghempas tangan Jongin, lalu melangkah mendekati Suho._

" _Aku mungkin jahat, tapi aku tak selicik dirimu yang melakukan apa saja demi memuaskan ego jahatmu. Taruhan itu tanggungjawabku karena aku setuju dengan hal itu. Tapi penyebaran video itu, KAU YANG HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNGJAWABKANNYA KARENA DALAM PERJANJIAN KITA TAK ADA PERNYATAAN, KAU AKAN MEREKAM KEJADIAN ITU. KAU... BRENGSEK KIM JUNMYEON! BUSUK!"_

 _Suho memejamkan matanya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Tak berapa lama, senyum sinis Suho terukir di bibirnya._

" _Kau dan aku, sama busuknya Chanyeol-ah. Kau pikir, satu juta won itu sedikit? Aku perlu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tak salah membuang uang itu. Dan video itu, ku gunakan sebagai bukti bahwa kau memang benar melakukan apa yang kami minta. Kita sama dan semua impas Chanyeol-ah. Wae? Kenapa kau semarah ini? Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap tajam Suho. Giginya terdengar gemeretak._

 _Buagh!_

" _YA! AKU MENCINTAINYA! KAU MAU APA!"_

.

.

.

" _Eonni!_ Aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat Sunny yang sedang merapikan ranjang pasien tak jauh darinya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tolong pergi ke departemen Arsitek dan berikan amplop ini pada Chanyeol-ssi."

Sunny menatap Baekhyun, lalu menatap amplop yang di sodorkan Baekhyun di atas mejanya. Tatapannya terkesan curiga, jangan-jangan isinya surat cinta?

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh _eonni._ Isinya bukan surat, tapi uang."

"Uang? Kau menyuapnya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menyuapnya. Semalam aku belanja dan lupa membawa dompetku. Kebetulan ada dia dan dia membayar belanjaanku lebih dulu. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya, bisakah kau menolongku memberikan ini padanya?"

Sunny menggeleng pelan. Berpapasan dengan Chanyeol saja dia tak berani melihat, apalagi sekarang Baekhyun memintanya untuk mendatangi pria itu. Oh! Dia akan mati berdiri di tempat itu sepertinya.

Chanyeol bukanlah sosok orang yang ramah pada setiap orang. Di perusahaan ini, setiap orang berpandangan sama tentang Chanyeol, pria itu tampan tapi sangat dingin dan sulit di dekati.

"Berpapasan dengannya saja aku tak berani melihat Baek-ah. Kalau sekarang aku mendatanginya, apa tidak terlihat aneh? Berikan saja sendiri padanya, aku tak memiliki nyali besar untuk menghadapinya."

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Sunny. Ternyata Chanyeol cukup di takuti di perusahaan ini.

"Dia termasuk salah satu pria berhati dingin dan minim ekspresi di perusahaan ini Baek-ah. Dia memang tampan dan banyak karyawan wanita yang menggilainya, tapi tak ada yang berani berbincang dengannya. Dia selalu menatap orang yang tak dekat dengannya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Makanya banyak yang takut dengannya di sini."

"Termasuk _eonni_?"

Sunny mengangguk.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah! Aku akan meminta Luhan membayarnya."

Baekhyun kemudian merogoh ponselnya dari saku jas dokternya. Dokter muda itu kemudian mendial nomor empat dari ponselnya.

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Luhanie! Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

" _ **Ehm. Minta tolong apa?"**_

"Bisa kau meminjamiku lima puluh ribu won?"

" _ **Tentu saja. Aku akan ke tempatmu setelah ini."**_

"Tidak! Kau tak perlu kemari."

" _ **Maksudmu?"**_

"Berikan uang itu pada Chanyeol-ssi. Sampaikah terimakasihku padanya."

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Luhan. Sepertinya, Luhan sedang bingung dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Semalam, saat aku berbelanja, aku lupa membawa dompet. Dia membayar belanjaanku. Aku berjanji akan membayar hutangku itu, jadi bisakah kau menolongku dengan memberikan uang yang ku pinjam darimu itu padanya? Aku tak ingin memiliki hutang apa-apa padanya Luhanie."

" _ **Ehm. Aku akan memberikan padanya."**_

" _Gomawo_ Luhanie."

.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Lalu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan satu lembar uang lima puluh ribuan. Gadis keturunan China itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Ada perlu kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berbincang dengan Jongin.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia meletakkan uang kertas itu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie menyampaikan terimakasihnya karena semalam kau menolongnya. Ini sebagai pembayaran hutangnya." Ujarnya kemudian.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan padamu. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Bawa kembali uangmu. Aku menolongnya semalam tak mengharapkan balasan apapun termasuk uang ini."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri padanya?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Luhanie!" Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Aku keluar dulu. Pekerjaanku masih banyak!"

Kepergian Luhan menyisakan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka cukup di buat heran dengan sikap Luhan yang hari ini beda dari biasanya.

"Dian kenapa?"

" _Molla._ Kedatangan tamu bulanan sepertinya, makanya terlihat ingin marah-marah terus sejak tadi pagi." Sahut Jongin sekenanya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku ke klinik."

"Ya _hyung!"_

Chanyeol mengabaikan pekikan Jongin, dia keluar dari ruangannya dan langsung melesat menuju lantai tiga dimana klinik perusahaan ini berada. Tujuannya jelas untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Sunny, dia menatap ke sekeliling klinik. Yang di carinya tak berada di tempatnya sepertinya.

"Anda mencari Baekhyun _songsaenim_?"

Chanyeol menatap Sunny dengan tatapan datar seperti biasaya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sedang pergi ke ruangan Kim _daepyeonim._ " Beritahu Sunny dengan raut wajah tegang.

Ok! Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Baru?"

"Sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Ehm." Chanyeol berbalik hendak keluar ruangan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Pandangan keduanya beradu, namun tak lama kemudian Baekhyun memilih membuang muka dan melangkah ke meja kerjanya.

" _Eonni_ tolong siapkan obat ini dan berikan pada sekretaris Kim _daepyeonim_ setelah itu." Baekhyun memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan resep untuk sakit yang di derita direktur perusahaan ini.

"Kim _daepyeonim_ sakit apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Dia melangkah mendekati ranjang rawat yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja kerja Baekhyun, kemudian duduk di sana.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Baekhyun mengabaikan keberadaan pria itu. Tapi hal itu tak bisa di lakukannya di hadapan Sunny. Kemarin saja, sesaat setelah Kyungsoo di bawa ke rumah sakit, Sunny mempertanyakan sikap kasarnya pada Chanyeol. Kemarin Baekhyun hanya meminta pada Sunny untuk diam tak membahas masalah itu, kalau sekarang dia menjawab kasar Chanyeol, pertanyaan yang sama dengan kemarin akan kembali di tanyakan Sunny dan dia tak bisa memberitahu alasannya kenapa sikapnya cukup kasar pada Chanyeol.

"Gejala usus buntu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" _Saem!_ Benar yang ini?" tanya Sunny dengan membawa jenis obat yang di butuhkan oleh pemilik perusahaan ini.

Baekhyun memeriksanya sejenak, setelah yakin yang di siapkan Sunny benar, dia meminta pada bawahannya itu untuk segera mengantar obat itu pada pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan ini.

Sepeninggal Sunny, suasana di klinik itu hening. Baekhyun tak berniat membuka suaranya, dia menyibukkan diri denga membaca buku anatomi tubuh manusia, sedang Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menatap gadis cantik itu.

Di wajah itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, terlukis jelas kekecewaan terhadap dirinya. Pemilik wajah itu, masih menjadi pemilik hatinya hingga saat ini.

Saat Baekhyun pergi, dia baru menyadari kebenaran sebuah ungkapan lama, betapa cinta itu baru dia rasakan, saat si pemilik cinta sudah tak lagi ada di sisinya.

Taruhan itu memang atas kesepakatan bersama. Dia mendekati Baekhyun berdasarkan hal itu, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu cinta yang awalnya pura-pura itu, tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun tipe gadis yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang saat itu mendekatinya.

Baekhyun sangat baik, begitu manis dan juga sangat peduli dengan keadaan keluarganya yang serba kekurangan. Gadis itu tak malu membantu ibunya yang berjualan sup ikan di Gyeonggi. Gadis itu juga tak segan membuatkannya sup ikan, makanan yang sedari awal tak begitu dia sukai namun pada akhirnya membuatnya sangat ketagihan untuk menikmati sajian sederhana itu. Baekhyun, banyak mengubah sisi hidupnya yang lain.

Dan yang paling Chanyeol sukai dari seorang Baekhyun adalah senyum manis gadis itu. Di dalam dompetnya dan di meja nakas kamarnya, foto Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum tersimpan rapi dan setiap hari menemani dirinya. harapan Chanyeol hanya satu, dia bisa kembali merajut kasih dengan gadis itu meski kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil.

"Kalau tak ada yang kau butuhkan disini, bukankah lebih baik kau pergi?"

" _Mianhae_ Baekhyun...ssi." Chanyeol cukup lama menjeda panggilannya pada Baekhyun. kemarin, gadis itu mengatakan ketidaksukaannya kalau Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baekhyunie', jadi yang sekarang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan formal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.

"Untuk apa permintaan maaf itu? Untuk kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah saat itu? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuanmu mendekatiku, lalu untuk apa kata maaf itu? Kau berpikir aku membutuhkannya? Bhaks! Aku sudah tak membutuhkan semua itu." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada suara rendah dan dingin.

Chanyeol tak begitu terkejut dengan tanggapan Baekhyun. Dia sudah menduga akan seperti ini hasilnya. Maaf itu tak akan mudah dia dapatkan setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Aku yang membutuhkan maafmu."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua sesaat sebelum aku terbang ke Kanada. Urusan kita sudah selesai sejak hari itu dan aku harap kau tak lagi muncul di hadapanku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang menunjukkan ejekan, bukan senyum bahagia sebagaimana biasanya seorang gadis ketika mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau mau apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menunduk dalam. Hati yang dia siapkan sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, untuk sebuah kata penolakan, ternyata tak sekuat yang dia kira. Sakit, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin sama dengan sakit yang pernah di rasakan Baekhyun saat dulu dia mencampakkannya.

"Ijinkan aku tetap mencintaimu kalau memang kenyataannya kau tak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku."

"Hatimu adalah milikmu sendiri, kau yang menentukan pada siapa kau akan memberikan semua perasaan cintamu. Tak perlu meminta ijinku untuk urusan hatimu karena bagiku, hal itu tak penting. Kalau tak ada yang kau butuhkan disini, _nagajuseyo!"_

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan tatapan sendunya sebelum dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa tujuannya datang ke klinik itu.

Hhhh!

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya berat. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

" _Aku tahu rencanamu indah Tuhan, tapi haruskah dengan melewati semua hal yang membuatku sesak seperti ini untuk dapat menikmati rencana indahMU itu? aku tak bemaksud mengeluh, hanya saja... bisakah semua ini diakhiri. Aku sudah lelah Tuhan."_

.

.

.

" _Sunbae!"_

Minho menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan menunggu Taemin yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Minho lembut.

" _Jeosongeyo_." Ujar Taemin di sela nafasnya yang naik turun. Minho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang semalam. Tolong lupakan apa yang ku katakan saat aku mabuk semalam _sunbae_."

Minho tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah menyusuri koridor ruang ICU.

"Kata orang, yang kita katakan saat kita mabuk, itu jujur dari dalam hati kita. Kau juga begitu sepertinya."

Taemin menunduk dengan pipi memerah. Kejadian semalam, yang diingatnya samar-samar saat bangun tadi pagi dan semakin jelas diingatannya saat dia bertemu Minho tadi pagi, membuatnya sangat malu pada seniornya itu.

" _Gwaenchana_ Taemin-ah. Aku bisa mengerti dan memakluminya." Minho berhenti, kemudian menatap Taemin dan tersenyum simpul.

Taemin ikut menatap Minho.

"Aku bukan tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan selama ini padaku Taemin-ah. Aku tahu dan sangat memahaminya. Tapi... sekali lagi aku ingin menegaskan padamu, yang namanya perasaan cinta, tak bisa untuk di paksakan. Aku menyayangimu Taemin-ah, sebagai seorang sahabat baik."

Bolehkah Taemin menangis?

Yang namanya penolakan, sehalus apapun di katakan, sebaik apapun pemilihan kata untuk mengungkapkannya, tetap saja terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Taemin saat ini, dia merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Dia tahu Minho tak akan membalas perasaannya, dia tahu sakit pasti akan dia rasakan kalau dia tetap menyimpan perasaan itu pada Minho. Tapi... seperti di katakan pria itu tadi, yang namanya perasaan tak bisa di paksakan bukan? Dia tak bisa memaksa hatinya untuk berhenti mencintai Minho.

"Tolong jangan menangis Taemin-ah." Minho meraih kedua sisi bahu Taemin, lalu memegangnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menerima perasaan ini _sunbae._ Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu, tapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan."

Minho membelai lembut lengan Taemin.

" _Uljima_ Taemin-ah."

Bukan berhenti, tangis Taemin justru semakin pecah. Gadis itu tergugu dalam isakannya di hadapan Minho. Banyak yang melintas di sekitar mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sejenak ke arah dua dokter muda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Minho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi tatapan curiga dari beberapa orang yang melintas di dekat mereka.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Maaf sudah menyakitimu, Taemin-ah." Minho menarik pelan tubuh ramping Taemin, lalu memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

Dengan apa yang di lakukannya saat ini, Minho tak bermaksud mekhianati Baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Taemin yang menangis karenanya, ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Setelah ini, dia akan lebih menjaga jarak aman dengan Taemin.

.

.

.

"Apa itu _eonni_?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke klinik usai makan siang yang sedikit terlambat.

Di lihatnya Sunny dan Yuri tengah membaca sebuah kertas berisi pemberitahuan sepertinya. Baekhyun mendekati dua wanita berpakaian perawat itu, ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

" _Camping_?" Baekhyun menatap kedua rekan kerjanya itu. Dia belum membaca keseluruhan dari surat pemberitahuan itu, hanya saja dia menangkap tulisan yang sengaja di tebalkan " _Camping",_ maksudnya mereka akan mengikuti kegiatan itu.

"Ini kegiatan rutin perusahaan yang di adakan satu tahu sekali. Tak menyangka saja kalau akan di lakukan secepat ini." ujar Sunny menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Tujuannya?"

"Untuk mempererat hubungan sesama karyawan." Sahut Yuri.

"Tulisannya memang _camping,_ tapi ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, yang kita akan tidur di tenda. Tidak! Kita akan tinggal di resort selama dua hari satu malam, lalu melakukan berbagai permainan yang akan membuat hubungan kita satu sama lainnya akan semakin akrab." Jelas Sunny yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Semua ikut?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Kecuali petugas keamanan perusahaan."

"Tahun ini kita satu tim dengan divisi arsitektur dan tujuan kita adalah Busan."

Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya. Divisi Arsitektur? Itu artinya dia akan berada di tim yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan komplotannya.

"Apakah tak bisa berganti tim?" tanya Baekhyun yang di jawab gelengan kepala kompak oleh Sunny dan Yuri.

"Pembagian tim di atur oleh HRD, keputusan mereka tak bisa di ganggu gugat."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia harus membatalkan keikutsertaannya dalam acara ini atau kalaupun di paksa untuk ikut, Baekhyun akan meminta tukar tim. Dia merasa tak sanggup berada di tim yang sama dengan orang-orang itu.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Baekhyun.

Sunny dan Yuri saling beradu pandang setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun _songsaenim_ , Sunny?"

Sunny mengangguk setuju. Sejak kejadian kemarin, dimana Baekhyun menanggapi dingin dan kasar ucapan Chanyeol, dia mencurigai sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang salah diantara keduanya sepertinya. Tapi apa? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Aku pernah melihat Chanyeol _Bujangnim_ meminta maaf pada Baekhyun _songsaenim._ "

" _Eodiga_?"

"Di koridor sayap kanan, dimana biasanya Baekhyun _songsaenim_ menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya."

"Kau mendengar apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar Chanyeol _bujangnim_ meminta maaf lalu Baekhyun _songsaenim_ berlalu begitu saja."

Sunny berpikir keras. Dia semakin yakin kalau diantara keduanya pernah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kemarin, saat mereka membawa Kyungsoo-ssi kesini, Chanyeol _bujangnim_ berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun _songsaenim,_ tapi olehnya jawaban itu di sahuti sinis. Aku curiga, sebelum bertemu disini, mereka pasti pernah saling mengenal."

Yuri menjentikkan jarinya lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Sunny.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaca surat tembusan pemberitahuan yang baru sampai di mejanya dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Dia berada di tim yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Itu tandanya kemungkinan untuk berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar, dia memang sudah membuka percakapan tadi dengan Baekhyun, meski hasilnya tak seperti yang dia harapkan, setidaknya apa yang dikatakannya di dengar dan di tanggapi oleh Baekhyun. chanyeol menganggap hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada ketika Baekhyun memilih pergi meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

Kalau mereka satu tim, dia akan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk meraih maaf dari Baekhyun. Dia sangat yakin, kegiatan rutin dari perusahaannya itu akan semakin membuat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar membayangkan hal itu, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan...

Doa tulus Chanyeol itu di kabulkan Tuhan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Tiffany, menyampaikan maksudnya untuk ijin tak ikut dalam acara itu atau kalaupun harus ikut, dia ingin di pindah ke tim yang lainnya.

Tiffany menunggu sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, baru kemudian manager HRD itu memberi jawaban yang sangat diplomatis.

"Saya tidak tahu, ada masalah apa antara anda dan Chanyeol. Jujur,... saya memang sengaja menempatkan kalian berdua dalam satu tim karena saya ingin melihat kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian."

"Masalah yang saya hadapi dengannya, tak seharusnya dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga, itu urusan pribadi saya, perusahaan tak berhak ikut campur dalam hal ini."

"Tapi perusahaan memiliki kebijakan untuk menentukan di tim mana anda harus di tempatkan dalam kegiatan itu."

"Atas dasar alasan tadi? Tidak 'kah hal itu terlalu mengada-ada?"

Tiffany melepas kacamatanya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada masalah apa anda dengan Chanyeol-ssi. Dari yang saya lihat beberapa waktu lalu, sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan masalalu kalian berdua."

"Saya memiliki hak untuk tak menjawab anda. Sekali lagi, ini masalah pribadi saya."

"Kalau begitu, terima saja keputusan perusahaan untuk tetap satu tim dengannya. Dan... dengarkan nasehat saya ini, kita tak pernah tahu kapan akan membutuhkan bantuan seseorang, bukankah lebih baik mulai dengan saat ini kalian memperbaiki hubungan kalian, agar nanti saat anda membutuhkan bantuannya, tak ada kecanggungan untuk memintanya."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia sedang berusaha menghalau perasaannya yang ingin membantah apa yang dikatakan Tiffany. Dia tak butuh bantuan Chanyeol, apapun itu. sepuluh tahun dia belajar hidup mandiri, melakukan semua sendiri.

Tiffany belum pernah ada di posisinya sepuluh tahun lalu, makanya perempuan itu bisa dengan mudah mengoreksi dirinya, memintanya melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin di lakukannya dan sepertinya hal itu terdengar ringan untuk Tiffany.

Baiklah.

Baekhyun akan menerima konsekuensi dari pekerjaannya ini.

"Terimakasih atas nasehat bijaknya Tiffany-ssi. Saya akan selalu mendoakan anda supaya kejadian yang menimpa saya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tak akan menimpa anda ataupun keluarga anda yang lain. Saya permisi!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Tiffany, tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Tiffany yang berubah.

Begitu ruangan Tiffany dia tutup. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak. Kemudian baru melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Apakah sikap Baekhyun berlebihan?

Mungkin banyak yang menganggap seperti itu, Luhan pernah mengatakan, tak bisakah dia melupakan kejadian itu? Kalau dia bisa, dia ingin melakukan hal itu. melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi, tapi dia tak bisa. Bahkan ketika mulutnya sudah mengatakan memaafkan semua yang pernah menyakitinya, hatinya tak bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal itu.

Dia juga ingin seperti yang lain, hidup normal tanpa ketakutan yang berarti dari kenangan masa lalunya, tapi sekali lagi, hatinya seolah tak mengijinkan dia untuk melupakan kejadian di masa lalunya. Dia sakit, hatinya masih sakit hingga detik ini.

Hah!

.

.

.

"Terjadi sesuatu di tempatmu kerja? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat suntuk?"

Minho membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di apartemen pria itu. Minho menjemput Baekhyun tadi dan langsung membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya. Saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati makan malam sederhana, menikamti _Jjangmyeon_ di lengkapi dengan soju dan langit malam kota Seoul. Perpaduan yang bisa di katakan sangat baik.

"Ehm. Minggu depan, perusahaan mengadakan _gathering_."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang. Dengan acara itu, kau bisa dekat dengan karyawan lainnya. Kau bisa mendapatkan teman baru sayang."

Baekhyun melirik Minho, lalu menyingkirkan pelan tangan Minho dari pipinya.

"Aku satu tim dengan orang-orang itu. Hal itu yang tak membuatku senang."

Minho beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dia tahu dan sangat mengerti alasan yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu. Sepuluh tahun dia rasa sudah cukup untuk Baekhyun memelihara luka hatinya, sudah saatnya luka itu di pulihkan dan sedikit demi sedikit di hapus.

"Sayang! Tidakkah kau berpikir, mungkin ini cara Tuhan mengingatkanmu untuk segera menyembuhkan luka hatimu. Aku tahu, yang kau jalani selama ini teramat sangat berat, tapi... untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, cobalah berdamai dengan kenyataan."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minho, tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang sebenarnya sangat di benci oleh Minho.

Baekhyun selalu merasa tersinggung setiap kali Minho berusaha mengubah cara berpikir gadis itu tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk melupakan, karena aku tahu itu sulit. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan yang saat ini kau hadapi."

"Aku ingin bisa seperti itu. Aku ingin tak lagi ingat akan kejadian itu, tapi setiap kali aku berusaha keras melupakannya, aku justru merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Hatiku tak begitu saja menerima semua kenyataan ini _oppa._ "

Minho mendesah pelan, lalu merangkul Baekhyun.

"Kali ini, bisakah kau sedikit lebih keras berusaha sayang?"

Baekhyun meremat kemeja depan Minho. Berusaha lebih keras? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah dengan membiasakan diri bicara dengan mereka? Baekhyun tak bisa melakukannya, karena pasti hatinya akan semakin sakit dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti adalah kalimat kasar atau bernada dingin.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku akan berusaha."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Minho mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian Minho seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya! Tadi Taemin mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Minho, lalu menatap Minho dengan kerutan jelas di dahinya.

"Kemarin malam, saat kami pergi minum bersama, dia meluapkan semua yang di rasakannya padaku. Rasa cinta yang dia simpan kurang lebih dua belas tahun ini padaku. Hari ini, aku menolaknya."

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget. Mulutnya seketika di tutupi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah lama tahu dia menyimpan perasaan padaku, hanya saja selama ini aku mengabaikannya. Aku mungkin terkesan kejam, tapi memang ini yang harus ku lakukan. Agar dia tahu, dia tak boleh berharap padaku. Taemin berhak dicintai pria yang mencintainya, bukan pria seperti aku yang hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat."

"Tapi dia hebat bisa menyimpan dan tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu selama dua belas tahun terakhir ini."

"Dia bukan hebat, tapi bodoh."

Baekhyun terlihat tak suka dengan jawaban Minho.

"Wanita yang bisa menyimpan perasaannya selama itu, bukan wanita bodoh _oppa._ Dia wanita hebat."

"Kalau dia hebat, perasaan itu harusnya sudah di buang sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jinri, sahabatnya. Saat itu dia sudah tahu kalau aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Dia harusnya membuang perasaan itu dan melangkah maju dengan perasaan baru untuk pria yang baru. Bukan bertahan selama itu untuk satu pria yang sudah pasti tak bisa membalas perasaannya."

"Kata-katamu terlalu kejam _oppa._ Perempuan tak memilik pemikiran sesederhana pemikiran pria. Seperti yang kau katakan, mungkin mudah bagimu membuang sebuah perasaan yang menurutmu tak bisa kau harapkan, tapi wanita... hatinya akan terus berharap selama masih ada kesempatan. Aku memahami Taemin-ssi."

Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum terkulum.

"Kau tak merasa khawatir?"

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Yang di cintai Taemin, yang ingin dimiliki Taemin itu kekasihmu ini sayang, bukan laki-laki lain. Kau tak khawatir aku di rebut Taemin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku percaya perasaanmu padaku, kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku, kalau bukan aku yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu. Bukankah itu yang pernah kau katakan padaku?"

Minho tersenyum dan membelai pipi Baekyun.

"Kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Bisiknya.

"Aku akan selalu ingat hal itu." Baekhyun membalas belaian Minho pada dirinya. Gadis itu juga membelai pelan pipi Minho.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Keduanya saling menatap dengan perasaan cinta yang terpancar di sepasang mata keduanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Minho."

"Aku ingin menciummu. Menciummu dengan lembut dan dalam."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau aneh. Biasanya, kau tak pernah meminta ijin padaku untuk menciumku, kenapa sekarang kau memintanya?"

"Karena aku ingin menciummu lebih dari biasanya. Bukan sekedar kecupan dan beberapa lumatan."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minho dan...

 _ **Chup**_

Minho tak membiarkan bibir Baekhyun lepas setelah kecupan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. pria itu memilih menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dan segera meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk dijadikannya tawanan.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama, Minho sesekali melumat, lalu menyesap dan kemudian menggigit gemas bibir tipis itu. Hal itu juga diimbangi dengan gerakan pelan dari bibir Baekhyun. Dia menikmati malam ini.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Cuma mau bilang...**_

 _ **Pas ngetik part Minho dan Taemin, yang Taemin Cuma dianggap sahabat baik oleh Minho, tiba-tiba teringat sebuah lagu dari Cakra Khan yang berjudul 'Kekasih Bayangan'**_

 _ **Syairnya kira2 seperti ini...**_

 _ **Padamu, pemilik hati yang tak pernah ku miliki**_

 _ **Yang hadir sebagai, bagian dari kisah hidupku**_

 _ **Engkau aku cinta...**_

 _ **Dengan segenap rasa di hati**_

 _ **Selalu ku... mencoba... menjadi seperti yang engkau minta... etc**_

 _ **Yang lebih nyesek dari syair lagu itu adalah "Bertahun lamanya, ku jalani kisah, cinta sendiri"**_

 _ **Lagu ini recomended untuk kalian yang terjebak friendzone.**_

 _ **NB : untuk ff yang satunya masih proses ketik ya, mohon kesabaran dan pengertiannya.**_

 _ **Semoga Chap ini tak mengecewakan... maaf kalau terlalu pendek #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari yang di tunggu oleh seluruh karyawan yang bekerja di bawah Exordium Corp, kecuali Baekhyun sepertinya, akhirnya datang juga.

Sabtu pagi ini, satu tim yang jumlahnya sekitar tiga puluh tiga orang, yang akan bertolak ke Busan, sudah siap di dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke salah satu kota metropolitan di Korea itu.

Rona bahagia tampak di wajah mereka, sekali lagi kecuali Baekhyun sepertinya. Gadis dua puluh delapan tahun itu terlihat tertekan dengan kegiatan ini.

"Kau terlihat tak senang Baekhyunie." Luhan merangkul pundak temannya itu. Mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di bangku yang sama. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan.

"Kau sangat tahu apa alasannya, Luhanie." Sahut Baekhyun diiringi senyum tipisnya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil merapatkan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah pandanganmu tentang acara ini. Mungkin memang tak menyenangkan dengan adanya dua makhluk itu, tapi 'kan masih banyak yang lain yang ikut acara ini Baek-ah. Ayo kita nikmati acara ini."

Baekhyun melirik Luhan.

"Aku ingin, tapi..."

" _Hwaiting!_ " Luhan memberi semangat pada Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Hal itu di tanggapi Baekkhyun dengan senyum tipis.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan memakan waktu empat jam. Sepanjang perjalan dengan menggunakan kereta itu, Luhan banyak menceritakan sepuluh tahun yang terlewatkan oleh Baekhyun di Korea ini. perlu di ketahui, Luhan meminta pihak panitia untuk mengatur duduknya agar bisa satu kursi dengan Baekhyun.

Dia memiliki misi tersembunyi. Bukan, dia bukan ingin memaksa Baekhyun merubah pandangannya tentang Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengikis dendamnya karena sepuluh tahun yang terlewat, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menderita, tapi orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya terluka, juga sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatan mereka.

"Ayah Suho meninggal sesaat setelah beliau tahu perlakuan Suho terhadapmu. Jongin di usir dari rumahnya dan Kyungsoo di kirim di sebuah asrama. Di tempat itu, Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengan yang kau dapatkan dari mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol... setelah di hajar habis-habisan oleh kakak laki-lakinya, dia memilih mengasingkan diri di desa ibunya, tinggal bersama neneknya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kalian, melalui hari-hari setelah itu dengan luka yang sama."

Baekhyun melirik Luhan sejenak, lalu menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Luhanie! Apa yang kau harapkan dengan kau mengatakan semua ini padaku. Kau ingin aku mengubah pandanganku terhadap mereka atau kau ingin aku memaafkan mereka? Katakan pada mereka, aku sudah memaafkan mereka semua, tapi... untuk kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka, aku tak bisa. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya sebatas memaafkan."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin terkesan jahat dan tak sopan, tapi yang dia rasakan saat ini, dia hanya ingin diam tanpa membahas kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia ingin menutup masa itu .

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih, kalau ada yang bertanya tak sakit hatikah dia melihat Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu oleh yang lainnya? Jawabannya tentu saja dia sakit, dia bahkan sempat sangat membenci Chanyeol dan gengnya, tapi rasa bencinya perlahan menguap setelah dia berusaha berdamai dengan hatinya, mengajari hatinya untuk menerima bahwa yang terjadi adalah proses pendewasaan diri mereka.

Dia paham, hal itu tak akan mudah bagi Baekhyun karena disini Baekhyun adalah korban. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan mencoba membuka hati dan melihat masalah ini dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

" _Aku menyayangimu Baek-ah. Aku tak ingin hatimu kotor oleh dendammu. Kau gadis yang sangat baik, Baek-ah."_

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan empat jam, mereka akhirya tiba di Busan.

Begitu turun dari kereta, mereka yang berjumlah lebih dari tiga puluh orang itu di arahkan untuk naik ke dalam bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju resort tempat mereka akan menginap selama dua hari.

Baekhyun sudah naik dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Bus sudah siap berangkat, hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi yang belum naik karena ada urusan di kamar kecil.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bis. Atas arahan dari rekannya yang lain, mau tak mau dia harus mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun, karena bangku yang lain sudah terisi penuh.

" _Mian._ Aku harus duduk disini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu mengangguk kecil, raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tak meneriaki Chanyeol atau menolak keinginan rekan kerjanya yang lain.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju resort.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah datarnya, Chanyeol justru tengah mengembangkan senyum lebar atas kesempatan ini.

 _Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu menariknya perlahan agar gadis itu bisa naik ke atas bis yang sama dengannya._

" _Gomawo." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya setelah dia berhasil naik ke atas bis itu._

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, sudut bibirnya kemudian tertarik ke samping, membentuk lengkungan senyum tipis._

" _Aku rasa kita satu kelas."_

 _Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol, namun hanya sesaat. Dia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi untuk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, tak hanya terkenal sebagai salah satu murid berotak encer, Chanyeol juga terkenal sebagai flower boy di sekolahnya._

 _Baekhyun cukup tahu Chanyeol dan anggota gengnya yang lain, tapi hanya sebatas tahu dan meski mereka satu kelas, interaksi keduanya nyaris tak pernah terjadi. Rasanya sedikit aneh kalau tiba-tiba pemuda itu bersikap hangat padanya._

" _Park Chanyeol imnida!" Chanyeol mengangsurkan tangan kanannya, berharap Baekyun menyambutnya. Namun gadis di sampingnya itu tak langsung menyambut uluran tangannya, gadis itu justru menatapnya dengan serius dari baik kacamata tebalnya._

" _Byu-byun Baekhyun imnida!"_

 _Meski ragu, Baekhyun akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol._

" _Aku tahu." Jawaban dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap pemuda itu._

" _Iya. Aku tahu kalau namamu Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Di kelasnya, dia tak memiliki satu pun teman. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang tahu dia bagian dari kelas itu, karena memang ada atau tidak Baekhyun di kelas itu, tak akan mempengaruhi proses belajar mengajar._

 _Di sekolahnya, Baekhyun tak termasuk siswa populer atau yang berprestasi. Dia murid yang sangat biasa saja._

 _Jadi, kalau sekarang Chanyeol mengatakan tahu namanya, menurutnya ini hal yang aneh._

" _Kita satu kelas, wajar bukan kalau aku tahu namamu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tak mau ambil pusing masalah ini. Toh nanti kalau di dalam lingkungan sekolah, Chanyeol pasti tak lagi kenal Baekhyun. Berpura-pura tak mengenal Baekhyun lebih tepatnya._

" _Kau biasanya naik bis ke sekolah?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya. Kau?"_

" _Baru kali ini aku naik bis. Motorku rusak dan harus masuk bengkel, jadi mulai hari ini sampai satu minggu ke depan, mungkin aku akan naik bis."_

" _Maaf. Tapi aku rasa rumah kita tak searah, bagaimana bisa kau berada di halte yang sama denganku tadi?"_

" _Ehm. Tadinya aku menumpang motor kakakku, tapi ternyata dia tak mau mengantarku sampai ke sekolah, jadi aku di turunkan olehnya di situ, iya seperti itu." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sebenarnya, hal itu di lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya akibat pertanyaan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dia tahu Chanyeol sedang membohonginya._

" _Kau manis kalau tersenyum."_

" _Ehm." Baekhyun merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Baru kali ini, ada orang lain selain ibunya yang mengatakan hal itu._

" _Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum, agar selalu terlihat manis."_

 _Baekhyun menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang._

" _Itu apa?"_

 _Pertanyaan Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatapnya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap bekal yang di bawanya, yang di tunjuk Chanyeol._

" _Sarapanku."_

" _Menunya apa?"_

" _Nasi, Kimchi dan sup ikan."_

" _Aku boleh minta? Tadi aku belum sempat sarapan di rumah."_

 _Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya._

" _Kalau tak boleh tak apa-apa. Nanti aku bisa sarapan roti." Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih._

" _Boleh, nanti kita sarapan di atap."_

Baekhyun menarik kupluk jaketnya ke depan, hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Airmatanya leleh saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian pagi itu. Pagi yang menjadi awal baginya mengenal dan kemudian dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Dari ribuan hari yang dia lalui sepanjang hidupnya, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat di sesalinya terjadi.

Kalau saja dia boleh berandai-andai. Dia ingin hari itu di ulangnya, dia ingin tak melewati hari itu dan mengenal Chanyeol. Seandainya hari itu dia lebih menuruti perasaan ragunya, mungkin dia tak pernah jatuh hingga begitu dalam. Dia terluka, dan meski dia berusaha dengan lantang dia sudah menyembuhkan luka itu, namun saat ingatan kejadian itu berkelebat di benaknya, maka airmatanya tak akan pernah berhenti.

"Huks...huks... huks...

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mirisnya. Dia ingin memeluk gadis di sampingnya itu, dia ingin, hanya padanya gadis itu menumpahkan dukanya, tapi...

" _Jeongmal mianhae Baekhyunie._ "

.

.

.

 _Resort_ yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara _gathering_ selama dua hari itu terlihat sangat besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Semua peserta yang ikut acara itu, di tampung dalam satu tempat yang sama, hanya yang membedakan adalah tempat mereka tidur nanti malam.

Untuk karyawan laki-laki, semua tidur di lantai bawah dan untuk karyawan wanita tidur di lantai atas.

Setelah mencuci muka, Baekhyun merapikan barang bawaannya. Malam ini dia tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Luhan. Gadis itu sudah bergabung dengan yang lain di bawah, sedang Baekhyun memilih menikmati pemandangan sekitar _resort_ dari lantai dua.

Baekhyun berdiri di balkon, memendarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya, di belakang _resort_ itu terdapat hutan kecil. Baekhyun penasaran akan apa yang di sembunyikan hutan itu, apakah ada sesuatu yang indah di balik kumpulan pepohonan yang jumlahnya ratusan itu? Hatinya mengatakan, ada yang menarik di balik hutan itu.

Mengikuti kata hatinya dan karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar, Baekhyun akhirnya turun dari lantai dua. Tak menghiraukan panggilan rekan kerjanya yang lain, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan _resort_ dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Pada saat itulah, langkah Baekhyun di tangkap Chanyeol yang tengah menyiapkan keperluan untuk pembuatan api unggun nanti malam. Chanyeol mendekati anak buahnya, memberi pesan pada anak buahnya kalau dia akan pergi sebentar. Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sudah masuk semakin dalam ke hutan itu.

Tak ingin mengusik Baekhyun, langkah Chanyeol di pacu pelan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun tahu kalau dia mengikuti gadis itu. Dia tahu, dia akan merusak senyum Baekhyun kalau gadis itu sampai tahu dia membuntutinya.

Tebakan Baekhyun tak salah. Di balik rerimbunan pepohonan yang dia lewati tadi, dia menemukan pemandangan menakjubkan di depan matanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menadapati hamparan pasir putih dengan bibir pantai yang memanjang. Hmm... kalau dia tak salah, garis pantai itu pasti masih berhubungan dengan pantai yang sempat dia lewati sebelum sampai _resort_ tadi.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, dia kemudian berlari riang menuju pantai, mencoba bersahabat dengan air laut yang terasa hangat siang ini. Gadis dua puluh delapan tahun itu, terlihat sangat menikmati kesendiriannya di tempat itu.

Yang tak Baekhyun sadari, sepasang mata Chanyeol terus mengawasi tingkahnya. Senyumnya yang terkembang lebar saat kakinya di sentuh ombak, membuat Chanyeol yang berjarak lima meter darinya ikut tersenyum.

Pria tinggi itu rindu senyum itu, senyum lepas Baekhyun yang membuatnya pada akhirnya menyerah pada taruhan itu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol jatuh hati pada Baekhyun setelah dua minggu lebih terus membuntuti gadis itu.

Dan di tempat ini, mereka hanya berdua saja. Letak pantai yang berada di balik hutan, sepertinya tak banyak yang tahu ada pemandangan indah lain di balik rimbunnya pepohonan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol menjadi pengamat Baekhyun dari balik pepohonan, di _resort_ Luhan terlihat kebingungan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Kamar yang akan mereka tempati nanti malam sudah rapi dan terlihat sepi, di bawah, sosok sahabatnya juga tak di jumpai, kemana perginya gadis itu? batinnya.

"Kalian melihat Byun _songsaenim_?" tanyanya pada beberapa rekan kerjanya yang sedang berbincang di teras belakang _resort._

"Tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam hutan sana, Luhan-ssi." Beritahu salah seorang diantara empat orang yang duduk disana sambil menunjuk hutan yang letaknya memang tak terlalu jauh dari _resort_ tempat mereka menginap untuk dua hari ke depan.

" _Mwo_?" Luhan memekik kaget, tatapannya di alihkan mengikuti telunjuk rekan kerjanya yang menunjuk pohon-pohon rimbun tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi dan menginap di sini. Tentu saja sudah jelas ini yang pertama juga untuk Baekhyun berada di sini bukan? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun nekad masuk ke dalam hutan yang mungkin dia sendiri tak tahu jalan untuk kembali nanti.

Luhan seketika panik.

Gadis itu berbalik dan langsung ke dalam _resort._ Dia harus mencari Baekhyun, dan untuk semua itu dia membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol serta Jongin tentu saja, atau kalau perlu dia akan meminta semua yang ada di tempat ini mencari Baekhyun.

Luhan mendapati Jongin tengah terlentang di ruang tengah saat dia masuk ke dalam _resort,_ pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu hampir menjemput mimpinya saat Luhan menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya.

Dengan wajah kesal, Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menatap Luhan dingin.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Jongin yang tengah menahan kesal terhadapnya.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku serius Jongin-ah. Ini masalah penting."

"Sepenting apapun masalahmu, kalau aku tak tahu, memangnya aku harus menjawab apa? Sejak tadi aku sibuk di dalam, aku tak tahu kemana perginya dia." Sahut Jongin dengan nada kesal.

Jongin akan merebahkan dirinya lagi saat Luhan menahannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur khawatir.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya masih dengan nada kesal.

"Bantu aku mencari Baekhyunie."

Jongin menegakkan punggungnya, dia kemudian menatap Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan tergambar di sepasang matanya.

"Ada yang melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam hutan sana. Kau tahu, kita baru pertama kali ke tempat ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat masuk ke dalam hutan sana? Apa dia tak berpikir bisa saja ada bahaya mengancamnya di dalam hutan itu 'kan? Ayo Jongin-ah! Kita cari dia."

Jongin berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya, lalu menjajari Luhan.

"Kita cari Chanyeol _hyung_ dulu." Ujarnya. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar, mencari Chanyeol lebih dulu, baru kemudian bersama-sama mencari Baekhyun.

"Kau melihat Chanyeol _bujangnim_?" tanya Jongin pada bawahan Chanyeol yang lain, yang tengah menyiapkan perapian untuk acara nanti malam.

"Tidak tahu, saat aku kembali, _bujangnim_ sudah tak berada di tempat ini." jawab pria berkepala plontos itu.

"Kau?"

"Sama, aku juga tak melihat _bujangnim_."

Jongin membuang nafasnya perlahan. Chanyeol tak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa berpesan pada salah satu rekannya. Tapi...

"Tadi Park _bujangnim_ masuk ke dalam hutan mengikuti Byun _Songsaenim_."

Jongin dan Luhan saling pandang sebelum membuang nafas lega.

Bagi Luhan, setidaknya Baekhyun tak sendirian di dalam hutan itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya nanti kalau salah satu tahu sedang diikuti oleh yang lainnya, yang jelas, Luhan berdoa semoga setelah ini, hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Dan sepertinya, Tuhan sedang sangat baik pada teman-teman Baekhyun. Kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu, doa Chanyeol yang terkabul, kali ini doa Luhan yang di kabulkan.

Belum, hubungan mereka belum membaik, tapi mereka kini tahu kalau salah satu dari keduanya mengikuti.

Baekhyun menjauh dari air laut sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak bulu babi. Dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit, gadis itu berjalan tertatih menuju bawah pohon tempat dia meninggalkan sepatunya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Pria itu keluar dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pada Baekhyun.

Pasti semua bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat tahu Chanyeol mengikutinya dan sekarang ada di depannya.

Mata kecilnya menatap tajam pria yang duduk di depannya dan berusaha memegang kakinya itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" jerit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Bukannya mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru mengabaikan begitu saja pekikan itu, pria itu memegang kaki Baekhyun dan mencabut bulu babi yang masih menempel di kaki gadis yang mengusik tidurnya sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Aaahh!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berhasil mencabut bulu babi dari kakinya, tak berapa lama, kakinya mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, lalu membebat kaki Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan itu. Pendarahan itu harus segera di hentikan bukan? Setelah membebat kaki Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan, pria itu menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan tatapan leganya.

"Kau seharusnya hati-hati."

Baekhyun menarik kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah dewasa, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Lagi pula, kita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kau tak perlu peduli padaku, karena aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Dia tak harus bersikap baik pada Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berdua saja bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku tidak. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku tak peduli kau tak mencintaiku lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan saja kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah di hatiku."

Baekhyun tertunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Lucu saja mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Itu artinya saat itu Chanyeol mencintainya bukan?

Apakah dapat di benarkan tindakan yang di lakukan pria itu padanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Kalau memang pria itu mencintainya, dia tak akan di perlakukan seperti itu. kalau memang pria itu mencintainya, saat dia di hina, Chanyeol harusnya ada untuk melindunginya. Tapi... setelah waktu berganti, pria itu tak pernah menemuinya. Itukah yang di sebut cinta?

"Kau berharap aku percaya kata-katamu? Aku tak ingin mempercayainya karena... karena semua _bullshit_. Hanya omong kosong!"

"Aku jujur mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sepanjang waktu yang kita lalui bersama."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan cukup sinis.

"Aku perlu mengingatkan padamu Chanyeol-ssi, hari itu kau menolakku dan kau mengatakan jijik melihatku, lalu sekarang kau mengatakan mencintaiku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kata-katamu yang mana yang harus ku percayai? Kau sedang membual padaku Chanyeol-ss?"

"Ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Kau bisa pergi?"

"Beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah itu, kau ingin apapun, aku akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, menimbang perlu atau tidak dia mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

Kalau boleh jujur, sepuluh tahun ini, penjelasan Chanyeol 'lah yang dia tunggu. Penjelasan dan permintaan maaf pria itu tepatnya.

"Aku akan mendengarnya. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus pergi jauh dariku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia siap melakukan apapun sebagai konsekuensi dari penjelasannya. Pria yang hari ini memakai kaos biru tua itu kemudian berpindah duduk ke samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Ide taruhan itu muncul pertama kali dari mulut Jongin, jujur, saat itu kami memang hanya sekedar iseng. Target yang di berikan Suho cukup banyak, tapi kemudian semua mengerucut padamu. Kenapa? Karena yang kami lihat, kau sulit di dekati. Bahkan dari sekian banyak orang di sekolah itu, temanmu hanya Luhanie. Hari itu, saat kita bertemu di dalam bis, menjadi hari pertamaku menjalankan misi itu. Dan ternyata, semua tak sesulit yang ku bayangkan. Kau terlalu baik untuk di jadikan bahan taruhan."

"Aku terlalu bodoh percaya begitu saja pada mulutmu."

"Seiring berjalannya waktu kebersamaan kita, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku begitu malu mengakuinya di hadapan mereka."

"Tentu saja, saat itu aku tak seperti Do Kyungsoo yang sangat modis dan juga cantik. Aku hanya seonggok sam..."

"Tolong jangan katakan hal itu. Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Kau dan teman-temanmu itu menganggapku seperti itu Chanyeol-ssi. Karena kalau kalian tak menganggapku sampah, kalian tak akan memperlakukanku seperti itu."

Keduanya saling beradu pandang. Baekhyun menatap tajam dan sinis sedangkan Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan putus asa. Akan panjang jalannya untuk mengembalikan keadaan yang sudah terlanjur memburuk menjadi lebih baik diantara keduanya.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan yang kami lakukan. Aku mengakui, caraku memperlakukanmu memang salah dan hal itu aku sesali sampai dengan hari ini. Aku seharusnya bisa melindungimu, aku seharusnya menghentikan kegilaan mereka tapi kenyataannya yang ku lakukan justru terkesan mendukung apa yang mereka lakukan padamu. Aku minta maaf untuk semua itu, Baekhyunie."

"Hari itu, di sepanjang jalan yang ku lalui, aku tak berhenti menangis, aku tak berhenti berharap orang yang ku cintai datang padaku dan memelukku sambil mengatakan 'ada aku disini, kau pasti baik-baik saja.'. Tapi... hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagiku karena Tuhan tak mengabulkan harapanku. Aku sendirian melalui hari itu, aku jatuh dan terpuruk seorang diri. Kau mengatakan mencintaiku, kemana kau hari itu? Kemana kau setelah menggoreskan luka itu? Bersembunyi? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menyinggahi hatiku tentang semua kejadian yang ku alami hari itu, sebenarnya, apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada kalian? Kesalahan apa yang ku lakukan yang membuat kalian melakukan semua itu padaku? Aku hanya ingin sekolah yang tenang, aku tak mengusik kalian tapi kenapa kalian melakukan semua itu padaku?!"

Chanyeol terhenyak di tempatnya. Pertanyaan itu, pernah di tanyakan guru konselingnya, guru perempuan yang mengenalkan Baekhyun pada kekasihnya sekarang ini. Choi Sooyoung pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, apa salah Baekhyun sampai dia dan teman-temannya tega melakukan semua itu? Dan hari itu, tak satu pun kata keluar dari bibirnya maupun teman-temannya yang lain. Karena sesungguhnya sampai dengan saat ini, satu-satunya alasan yang menjadikan Baekhyun target taruhan itu adalah karena Baekhyun yang sangat tertutup saat itu.

"Aku mencarimu, sesaat setelah kau meninggalkan sekolah, aku kembali ke kelas, aku menghajar Suho, mengembalikan uang itu karena aku... karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mengejarmu, aku mencarimu bahkan sampai ke rumahmu, tapi..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan menahan sesak di dadanya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tangisnya hanya tercekat sebatas tenggorokan. Airmatanya tak leleh sedikitpun meski dadanya begitu sesak dan sangat sakit saat ini.

"Aku tak membela diri, karena aku tahu aku bersalah. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, saat itu aku ada untukmu."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian membuangnya. Berulang-ulang dia melakukan hal itu demi meredam sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu lagi."

Setelah cukup tenang, gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Sudah cukup dia mendengarkan dan mendebat Chanyeol. Dia ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi...

 _ **Bruukk!**_

Baekhyun terjatuh dan Chanyeol menahan tubuh kecil itu agar tak terhempas di pasir.

Kaki Baekhyun yang luka, tak kuat menopang tubuhnya saat berdiri tadi, alhasil, dia terjatuh dan Chanyeol 'lah yang menangkap dirinya agar tak jatuh ke pasir.

"Kau ingin kembali ke _resort?_ Biarkan aku membantumu."

.

.

.

"Mereka belum kembali?" tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk _barbaeque_ nanti malam.

"Belum. Aku tak melihat tanda-tanda mereka kembali." Sahut Jongin.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap jauh ke hutan yang ada di depannya. Rasa khawatir kembali menggelayuti hatinya. Bagaimana kalau mereka tak kembali? Bagaimana kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan? Misalnya ada hewan buas dan kemudian mereka...

Luhan menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikiran buruknya yang baru melintas di otaknya.

"Kita tunggu saja, kalau sampai gelap mereka belum kembali, baru kita mencari mereka. Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada penjaga _resort,_ hutannya tak terlalu luas meski pepohonannya sangat rimbun dan... dibalik hutan itu ada pantai."

"Di dalam sana tak bahaya?"

"Menurut penjaga _resort_ , tak ada hewan buas di dalam sana, kecuali ular sepertinya." Jongin melirik Luhan yang masih memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Baekhyun aman bersama Chanyeol _hyung_." Ujar Jongin kemudian.

"Park _bujangnim!"_

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya, dari jauh dia melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan sambil menggendong Baekhyun di belakang.

Gadis mungil itu menghambur menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kakinya tertusuk bulu babi." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi kayu.

Mau tahu seperti apa wajah Baekhyun saat ini? Memerah menahan malu, kenyataan dia di tolong Chanyeol dan di gendong saat kembali ke tempat ini, melukai harga dirinya yang saat ini tengah menyatakan perang dengan pria itu.

Sepanjang jalan melewati hutan yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari saat berangkat tadi karena ternyata Chanyeol bingung jalan pulang serta langkah pria itu yang pelan, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi kecuali ketika Chanyeol mengeluh lupa jalan kembali dan Baekhyun memukul pelan punggung pria itu.

Bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, Chanyeol justru tersenyum seperti orang gila mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tadi. Chanyeol senang.

" _Gwaenchana?"_ Luhan berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, dia melihat Baekhyun kemudian melihat kaki temannya itu, yang di bebat sapu tangan Chanyeol.

"Ehm. Bisa minta tolong ambilkan anti septik di tasku Luhanie?"

" _Nde."_ Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari masuk ke dalam, tak berapa lama dia kembali dengan membawa tas kecil yang dia temukan di dalam tas Baekhyun. dia tadi sudah memeriksa isi tas itu, banyak perlengkapan yang mungkin di butuhkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Di buka?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menunduk hendak membuka bebatannya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bisa kau tuang anti septik itu di atas lukanya Luhanie?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan membuka penutup botol. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai mengalirkan isi botol itu diatas luka Baekhyun.

Rasa perih kembali di rasakan Baekhyun, kali ini lebih sakit daripada ketika Chanyeol mencabut bulu babi tadi. Karena tak ada yang dekat dengannya selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraih pundak Chanyeol dan mencengkramnya kuat. Bibir tipisnya mengaduh lirih.

" _Appo_." Keluhnya saat Luhan menyudahi aksinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sunny yang baru datang dan mendapati Baekhyun di kerubungi banyak rekannya.

Sunny berjongkok menjajari Luhan. Dia kemudian menggantikan Luhan mengurus luka Baekhyun. Setelah di tuangi anti septik, Sunny kemudian mengobati luka itu dengan obat luka luar.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget, rematannya pada pundak Chanyeol semakin kuat, bahkan tak berapa lama, Chanyeol dengan mudah merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

Untuk rekan kerja yang lain, hal itu mungkin biasa saja, tapi bagi Luhan dan Jongin hal itu merupakan kejadian luar biasa.

Sunny selesai membebat luka Baekhyun dengan perban beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sudah. Kau ingin minum obat penahan rasa sakit?"

Baekhyun menatap Sunny, lalu mengangguk pelan. Masih dengan merangkul pundak Chanyeol, Baekhyun menerima obat yang di sodorkan Sunny padanya. Lalu meminum obat itu dengan bantuan air yang di berikan Luhan padanya.

" _Gomawo_." Ujarnya lirih.

"Saya rasa, kalian berdua cocok sebagai pasangan." Celetuk seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok itu adalah seorang pria paruh baya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yang pria terlihat sekali sangat mencintai wanitanya, bahkan dia rela menahan sakit karena cengkraman tangan wanita yang di cintainya. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, saya rasa kalian bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain." Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

Pada saat itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari yang di maksud pria itu adalah dia dan...

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, dia juga baru sadar kalau tangannya berada di pundak Chanyeol dan tangan pria itu berada di pinggangnya. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan tersenyum kaku pada pria itu.

Baekhyun tak tahan dengan semua mata yang menjadikan dia dan Chanyeol sebagai pusat perhatian. Gadis itu kembali berniat berdiri, namun sekali lagi dia harus menyerahkan dirinya di tangan Chanyeol karena kali ini, dia kembali jatuh.

"Saya yakin kalian akan menikah suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih atas cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Pertama2... maaf kalau lama sekali baru update, pikiran sedang buntu untuk melanjutkan kisah ini.**_

 _ **Kedua... maaf kalau makin kesini, ceritanya semakin tak jelas.**_

 _ **Kalau boleh jujur, saya sangat ingin bisa update cepat seperti dulu, tapi... fase kesenangan saya berubah saat ini. saya sedang berusaha membangkitkan kembali minat menulis saya, jadi mohon pengertiannya. Saya akan menyelesaikan semua cerita saya, mohon sabar dan doakan saya agar ide benar2 mengalir banyak di otak saya.**_

 _ **Sekali mohon pengertian dari reader saya tercinta... #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun belum keluar dari kamarnya setelah insiden sore tadi, dimana tiba-tiba seorang pria paruhbaya mengeluarkan celetukannya yang di amini banyak orang disana. Yang baru di ketahui, pria itu adalah penjaga resort ini.

Entah bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun atas insiden itu. Malu sudah pasti, suara penjaga resort itu tak hanya di dengarnya, tapi juga di dengar hampir semua peserta _gathering_ ini. Mereka semua juga terlihat baik-baik saja, sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan dengan ucapan pria itu. Selain malu pada rekannya yang lain, Baekhyun juga merasa cukup malu dengan Chanyeol, gengsinya yang tinggi, seolah memprotes tindakan yang di lakukan pria itu padanya. Kebaikan yang lakukan Chanyeol padanya hari ini, seolah di sangkal oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

Tak seharusnya di terlibat dengan Chanyeol dan kenapa juga pria itu harus mengikutinya?

Hah!

Tak ingin larut dalam perasaan tak menentunya, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor dua. Cukup lama dia menunggu panggilannya di jawab.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian setelah tiga kali menelpon, baru panggilannya di jawan oleh pria yang dicintainya saat ini.

" _ **Bagaimana suasana di sana, menyenangkan?"**_ tanya Minho _to the point_ dengan suara riangnya. Baekhyun yakin, saat ini Minho pasti tengah tersenyum lebar. Hah! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan rindu pada pria itu.

"Lumayan." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" _ **Lumayan apa? Lumayan senang atau lumayan yang lainnya?"**_

"Lumayan menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan dirimu disana?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap kakinya yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Baekhyun saat ini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya.

" _ **Baik. Operasi yang aku tangani hari ini berjalan lancar. Masih ada satu jadwal lagi setelah ini."**_

"Kau pasti lelah. Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk sekali."

" _ **Memang cukup banyak pasien yang aku tangani, salah satu dokter bedah di timku di pindah tugas ke daerah, ini sangat merepotkan."**_

"Aku ingin bergabung denganmu kalau bisa."

" _ **Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat mengajukan namamu untuk masuk menggantikan dokter yang baru di pindahkan itu, tapi direktur tak menyetujuinya. Kau harus tetap disana sampai Dokter Kang kembali bertugas."**_

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

" _ **Kau pasti sangat kecewa."**_

"Ehm. Aku berharap kita bisa satu tim lagi."

" _ **Kau harus bersabar sayang. Oh ya! Kau sudah makan?"**_

"Belum. Mereka sedang menyiapkan semuanya untuk makan malam sekaligus pesta _barbaeque_."

" _ **Kau tak membantu mereka?"**_

"Aku memiliki alasan tak membantu mereka."

" _ **Alasan apa?"**_

"Pokoknya ada."

Minho terdengar mendesah pelan di seberang sana.

" _ **Baekhyunie! Aku tak memaksamu untuk lebih dekat dengan mereka, rekan kerjamu termasuk orang-orang yang pernah menyakitimu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap lebih baik, berbaur dengan mereka. Jangan membatasi pertemananmu hanya karena kau pernah di lukai orang-orang itu. Aku mohon padamu sayang, jangan seperti ini. Tolong berdamailah dengan luka-lukamu itu. Aku mohon kau mengerti sayang."**_

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya, kemudian mulutnya berdecih pelan.

"Aku punya alasan untuk tak ikut mereka _oppa._ Bukan karena aku tak ingin, tapi karena kakiku terluka. Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka nanti, setelah beristirahat sejenak dan membalut lukaku dengan benar. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencoba berdamai dengan masalaluku seperti yang kau inginkan."

" _ **Tolong jangan katakan semua itu karena keinginanku sayang, kau juga harus memiliki keinginan itu."**_

"Ehm. Aku berjanji akan mempertimbangkannya _oppa."_ Lirih Baekhyun. Sebelum berangkat ke tempat ini, dia memang berjanji pada Minho untuk berdamai dengan masalalunya, mulai membuka hati untuk memaafkan orang-orang yang pernah melukainya, terlebih setelah dia mendengar cerita Luhan tentang hukuman yang di terima orang-orang itu. Tak ada yang namanya impas kalau dia boleh bersikap egois, karena jelas dia yang paling banyak di rugikan dalam masalah mereka.

Tapi... memaafkan bukan hanya tentang impas atau tak impas, seperti yang di katakan Minho, memaafkan dan meminta maaf adalah tentang kebesaran hati seseorang. Saat seseorang menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf, maka saat pada saat itu sebenarnya seseorang itu telah mengakui kesalahannya. Dan mengakui kesalahan itu bukan satu hal yang mudah. Banyak orang yang memilih berbohong daripada mengakui bahwa dirinya salah.

" _ **Semoga kau benar-benar melakukannya. Oh ya! Kau mengatakan dirimu terluka? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Kau terpeleset atau ada hal lainnya?"**_

"Aku bermain di pantai dan kurang hati-hati. Kakiku menginjak bulu babi dan terluka."

" _ **Hah! Andai aku disana saat ini."**_

" _Gwaenchana oppa._ Mereka membantuku."

Bicara tentang membantu, Chanyeol 'lah yang paling banyak berperan membantunya. Pria itu menggendongnya, jarak antara pantai dan resort sekitar satu kilometer. Itu jauh.

" _ **...giya... yeoboseyo! Baekhyunie! Kau masih disana?"**_

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara Minho. Dia baru saja melamunkan Chanyeol.

" _Nde._ Aku masih disini."

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...!**_

" _Oppa!_ Aku tutup telponnya, sepertinya aku sudah harus bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

" _ **Oh baiklah. Jaga dirimu disana, aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie."**_

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu dan jangan lupa makan setelah ini. Aku juga mencintaimu _oppa._ "

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dan melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke ranjang. Dengan tertatih, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati pintu, lalu mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka.

Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih santai yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Semua menunggumu. Aku di minta mereka menjemputmu." Ujar Chanyeol kalem.

"Aku bisa turun sendiri nanti, kau pergi saja dulu." Balas Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan seksama. Dia sempat berpikir, Baekhyun akan sedikit melunak padanya setelah kejadian tadi, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Aku harus membalut dan mengobati lagi lukaku. Mungkin akan sedikit lama, jadi kau bisa pergi lebih dulu."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun diam sejenak sebelum berbalik lalu kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang . Membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Gadis itu mulai terlihat sibuk dengan lukanya, raut wajahnya meringis saat obat luka luar dia oleskan diatas lukanya, perih. Baekhyun nyaris menjerit saat rasa perih itu semakin menjalar kuat.

"Ssssshhhhhhh!" desisnya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa meremat lenganku kalau itu sakit." Ujarnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka beradu pandang. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu membuang mukanya, dia kembali mengoleskan obat luka di atas lukanya, setelah itu dengan sigap dia mengambil kasa dan plester, lalu menutupkannya pada lukanya, baru setelah itu dia melilitkan perban di lukanya.

"Sudah." Ujar Baekhyun sembari membereskan perlengkapannya, dia kemudian berdiri, hendak menyimpan perlengkapannya itu di atas meja. Namun sesuatu terjadi lagi, tubuhnya oleng ke depan nyaris jatuh. Beruntung Chanyeol sigap menahan pinggangnya.

"Keras kepalamu tak pernah berubah. Kau bisa meminta tolong padaku Baekhyun-ah. Minta tolong tak akan menurunkan harga dirimu." Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di pinggir ranjang, lalu dia menyambar tas kecil berisi perlengkapan p3k milik Baekhyun, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah menekuk wajahnya.

" _Kajja_!" Chanyeol menyediakan lengannya untuk di pegang Baekhyun. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tak menggendong Baekhyun saat ini. Gadis itu tak nyaman dengan hal itu, apalagi setelah tadi sore si penjaga resort mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun menumpukkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol, lalu dia berusaha berdiri. Selanjutnya, dia berjalan tertatih dengan bimbingan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Halaman belakang resort di sulap menjadi lokasi api unggun dan pesta barbaeque. Suasana tampak meriah dengan gelak tawa semua peserta _gathering,_ tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Meski hanya senyum kecil, dia cukup menikmati lelucon yang di buat rekan-rekannya.

Saat ini, mereka tengah melakukan permainan _truth or dare,_ beberapa orang sudah menjadi korban dari permainan itu. Rata-rata dari mereka memilih menjalani hukuman daripada menjawab jujur tentang apa yang di tanyakan. Dan untuk hukumannya, pihak panitia sudah menyediakan jus pare. Peserta yang memilih hukuman, harus meminum jus itu hingga habis, tak ada pengecualian.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk bicara jujur saja, kau malah memilih hukuman. Rasakan itu!" celetuk perempuan berambut sebahu saat melihat temannya hampir muntah setelah meminum jus pare itu.

Gadis yang baru saja mendapat hukuman itu meloncat-loncat kecil, merasakan pahit yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Beberapa kali lidahnya terjulur, berharap rasa itu akan segera hilang.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Hmm... dirinya jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia yang mendapatkan giliran untuk menjawab? Apakah dia akan memilih menjawab jujur atau memilih hukumannya? Mungkin lebih baik bicara jujur, karena jus pare itu tak enak, rasa pahitnya tak mudah untuk di hilangkan dan dia benci hal itu, jadi kalau dia yang mendapatkan giliran, dia akan berkata jujur.

" _Saem!_ Giliran anda!"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, dia menatap gadis yang baru berseru padanya. Gilirannya? Apa?

"Anda mau menjawab jujur atau menerima hukumannya, _saem_?"

Mata Baekhyun teralih ke meja, pada botol kosong yang ujungnya menunjuk padanya. Apa yang di pikirkannya benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

"Aku memilih jujur." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah! Dengarkan baik-baik pertanyaannya _saem_." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pernahkah anda merasa berada di titik terendah dalam hidup anda?"

Baekhyun menatap si pemberi pertanyaan. Titik terendah di dalam hidupnya? Tentu saja pernah, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di hari itu dia merasa di titik terendah hidupnya, dimana dia berpikir ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Pernah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" _Jinjja?"_

"Eoh. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saat itu."

Luhan yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, meraih tangan sahabatnya itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maaf kalau selama ini sikapku kurang baik pada kalian semua. Aku memiliki pengalaman yang tak begitu menyenangkan dengan orang-orang yang ku anggap teman, jadi aku tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai orang-orang yang menawarkan pertemanan denganku." Baekhyun menunduk, dada terasa sesak.

Suasana di tempat itu hening tiba-tiba. Semua orang diam, rasanya tak percaya, dokter muda yang di cap angkuh oleh hampir semua orang di Exordium Corp ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa di katakan menyulitkannya dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

" _Saem! Mian._ "

" _Gwaenchana._ Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk membuka diriku, menerima orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku sebagai teman, karena tak semua orang memiliki pikiran jahat."

Luhan merangkul Baekhyun dan airmatanya luruh di pundak sahabat baiknya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia terlihat tegar meski sesak menghimpit dadanya. Benar, dia berjanji pada Minho untuk berdamai dengan masalalunya, membuka dirinya untuk orang-orang yang menawarkan pertemanan dengannya. Luka hatinya mungkin masih cukup lama sembuh, tapi apa yang di katakan Minho mungkin benar, bahwa ketika dia berdamai dengan masalalunya, beban yang sejak lama menghimpit dadanya akan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

" _Saem_!" desah Sunny. Perawat bertubuh sexy, yang menjadi rekan terdekat Baekhyun di perusahaan, mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk dokter muda itu, sama halnya seperti Luhan, bedanya dia tak menangis.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, menerima pelukan hangat itu.

Senyum itulah yang di rindukan Chanyeol selama ini, senyum tulus penuh kasih sayang yang dulu selalu dia dapatkan.

"Ehehehehe... kenapa kalian seperti ini?"

"Maaf tak bisa menjadi teman terbaik untukmu Baek-ah." Ujar Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kau yang terbaik Luhanie. _Gomawo_." Luhan menangkup pipi Baekhyun, lalu mencium gemas pipi sahabatnya itu, yang terlihat tirus. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku belum berani melakukan itu Luhan-ssi. Hubungan kami belum sedekat itu." Sunny mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Baekhyun menatap Sunny, kemudian memeluk Sunny. " _Gomawo_ sudah sangat baik padaku, _Eonni._ " Ujarnya.

Setelah moment manis itu, permainan berlanjut. Dan sekarang ini, tiba giliran Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan. Pria berambut ikal yang duduk di samping Jongin itu memilih menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur.

"Apa yang paling anda sesali dalam hidup anda?" tanya gadis berambut di kuncir kuda itu.

Chanyeol merasa pintu hatinya terketuk. Kepalanya tertunduk kemudian. Ada banyak hal, tentang Baekhyun yang dia sesali.

"Yang paling ku selali? Aku tak pernah menyampaikan betapa besar rasa cinta yang ku miliki pada seseorang yang sengaja ku sakiti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau anda bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, apa yang ingin anda katakan?"

"Maafkan aku untuk semua kesalahan yang ku lakukan saat itu. Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan sampai nanti ketika aku tak lagi bernafas. Bahkan bila Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk _reinkarnasi,_ aku ingin hanya dengannya aku kembali dibuat jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya jatuh, hatinya kembali berdegup sakit.

"Semoga apa yang anda harapkan terkabul _bujangnim._ Anda di pertemukan dengan dia, anda bisa meminta maaf padanya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, tapi tak ada salahnya meminta maaf. Meminta maaf dan memaafkan kesalahan yang pernah di lakukan seseorang pada kita memang sangat sulit, tapi percayalah, bila kita mampu melakukannya, akan banyak hal indah yang di janjikan Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan kita ke depannya. Semoga kita semua yang hadir disini adalah orang-orang yang di berkati Tuhan."

"Ameen!"

Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, memaafkan orang-orang itu, dia tulus memaafkan semua orang-orang yang menyakitinya saat itu. Dia siap dengan hidup barunya. Dendamnya luruh.

Saat semua orang tengah hanyut dalam suasana malam itu, Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Jongin padanya.

"Selama ini, aku mungkin terlihat tak berniat meminta maaf padamu. Yang harus kau tahu, aku ketakutan _nunna._ Aku takut saat aku menemui secara pribadi, kau akan mengusirku. Kesalahan yang ku lakukan memang sangat besar dan aku tahu kau tak akan mudah memberiku maaf. Disini, di tempat ini, aku meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus atas salah yang ku lakukan padamu dulu. Aku menyesal melakukan semua itu, _nunna._ "

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Pria yang menunduk di hadapannya, pria itu yang dulu pernah mentertawakannya. Pria yang masuk di urutan kedua dalam daftar orang yang sangat di bencinya.

"Aku... ingin sekali tak memaafkanmu. Tapi... aku tak akan jauh beda darimu kalau aku melakukan hal itu. Aku memaafkanmu." Sahut Baekhyun.

Hatinya terasa sedikit lega setelah menyatakan hal itu. Beban berat yang di pikulnya selama ini terasa sedikit berkurang. Berdamai dengan masalalunya, inikah hasil yang di dapatnya?

" _Gomawo._ Aku berjanji akan menjadi manusia yang jauh lebih baik ke depannya. Sekali lagi, _gomawo nunna_." Jongin membukuk mengucap terimakasih yang di lakukannya tak hanya satu kali.

Dalam hal ini, Luhan menjadi orang yang terlihat paling bahagia. Doa yang dia panjatkan setiap hari selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, di jawab dengan manis oleh Tuhan hari ini. Hubungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Suho memang belum membaik sepenuhnya. Namun jalan untuk kesana, saat ini sudah terbuka lebar. Baekhyun, tak sekeras sebelumnya saat ini.

.

.

.

" _Sunbae!_ Aku boleh menganggu sebentar?"

Minho mendongak, menatap Taemin yang kepalanya sudah melongok diantara celah pintu ruang kerjanya yang sedikit terbuka. Dokter spesialis jantung itu mengembangkan senyum manisnya, yang membuat Minho tak kuasa menolak keingiannya itu. Pria itu mengangguk.

Taemin masuk ke ruangan Minho, kemudian duduk di hadapan seniornya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho kemudian saat Taemin sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Taemin tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubah dokternya. Sebuah amplop putih di dorong ke hadpaan Minho.

Pria pemilik senyum manis itu meraih amplop itu kemudian membuka dan membaca isinya.

"Reuni?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Aku mungkin tak datang." Ujar Minho sambil memasukkan kembali undangan yang di terimanya ke dalam amplop, kemudian menyimpannya di rak di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taemin keheranan.

"Ya karena aku tak ingin datang."

"Alasannya apa? Reuni ini diadakan lima tahun sekali _sunbae._ Rata-rata rekan sekolah kita dulu datang, _sunbae_ mungkin baru pertama kali ikut, tapi aku rasa tak masalah bukan? Kita bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan mereka semua."

"Aku ada acara dua hari lagi, Taeminnie. Dan aku tak bisa membatalkan begitu saja acara itu karena semua sudah ku rencanakan dari jauh hari."

Taemin menekuk wajahnya, kecewa dengan jawaban Minho. Tentu saja acara itu tak bisa di batalkan Minho karena pasti pria itu membuat acara itu dengan kekasihnya.

Taemin masih merasa sakit menerima kenyataan Minho menolak uluran cintanya. Meski begitu, dia tak bisa begitu saja membenci Minho, karena rasa cintanya pada pria itu jauh lebih besar dari pada benci yang di rasakannya pada pria itu.

Taemin justru mengalihkan kebenciannya pada Baekhyun. Jangankan bertemu orangnya, mendengar namanya atau Minho mengatakan ada acara lain saja, dia merasakan sangat cemburu. Kenapa bukan dia yang di posisi gadis itu?

" _Mian._ " Minho menatap Taemin dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Acara _sunbae_ jam berapa?"

"Malam."

"Malam itu jam berapa?"

Minho menatap Taemin sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Lee Taemin! Aku punya urusan sendiri yang tak semuanya harus kau tahu. Aku tak pernah mencampuri urusanmu jadi kau juga tak harus melakukan itu. Kau mengerti?" suara Minho terdengar dingin penuh penekanan.

Taemin menatap Minho, lalu membuang wajahnya ke samping. Mereka kemudian di landa kebisuan. Minho kembali sibuk dengan memeriksa beberapa dokumen rekam medis milik pasien-pasiennya, sedang Taemin larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tadinya, aku berpikir mungkin _sunbae_ bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu _sunbae_ untuk datang ke acara itu, sebelum acara yang _sunbae_ dengan kekasih _sunbae_. _Mian_ kalau aku terkesan mencampuri urusan _sunbae._ "

Minho terhenyak mendengar suara lirih Taemin. Pria itu kembali menatap Taemin, melihat Taemin yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih, hatinya terasa begitu tersentuh. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan pada gadis itu? batinnya.

Minho membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji akan datang, tapi akan ku usahakan untuk ada di sana walau hanya lima menit."

Taemin mendongak menatap Minho, senyum senang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku tak berjanji untuk hal itu, aku akan mengusahakannya."

Senyum Taemin semakin lebar terkembang.

"Aku tahu, aku tetap senang meski _sunbae_ tak berjanji akan datang. Setidaknya, ada usaha _sunbae_ untuk datang ke acara itu. Aku permisi dulu _sunbae_!"

Taemin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum terkembang riang. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taemin yang masih seperti anak kecil itu.

Hah!

Sebenarnya, sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada Taemin. Selain cantik, gadis itu sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan dia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Bahkan setelah penolakan itu, Taemin masih bisa tersenyum dan bersikap sangat baik padanya.

Hmm...

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih duduk di tanah lapang itu, menikmati api unggun yang masih tersisa sedikit. Yang lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar sendiri, ada Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sama seperti dirinya, hanya diam menatap kayu kering yang mulai habis oleh bara api.

"Kau tak tidur?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari bara api ke Chanyeol.

"Belum mengantuk." Sahut singkat Baekhyun.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, keduanya kembali di landa kebisuan untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, dia hanya ingin duduk disini untuk waktu yang dia sendiri tak tahu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia tak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Aku sangat terkejut hari itu, saat kau tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu."

"Kau tak menyangka aku akan kembali?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti kembali. Aku tahu kau pulang dari Luhanie. Jujur saja, aku sempat berpikir, mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk menemuimu, tapi ternyata Tuhan begitu saja mengirimmu ke hadapanku."

"Bukan tanpa pertimbangan sampai pada akhirnya aku kembali kesini. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk dapat kembali menginjak negara ini, bahkan semua rindu untuk _eomma_ ku hanya bisa ku simpan dalam dada. Aku tak ingin pulang, aku tak ingin kembali ke tempat yang banyak menyisakan masalalu kelam untukku."

Chanyeol tertunduk, hatinya kembali merasa tertohok dengan apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku."

"Eoh."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, reaksi Baekhyun berbeda saat ini ketika dia menyampaikan penyesalannya dengan kata maaf. Sikap gadis itu melunak.

" _Gomawo_." Sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol sejenak, lalu dia kembali menatap bara api di depannya. " _Gomawo_ sudah memaafkan kami."

"Ehm. Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan tadi, aku berjanji pada seseorang untuk berdamai dengan masalaluku. Aku pikir tak ada salahnya di mulai hari ini."

"Seseorang itu, apakah pria yang pernah terlihat menjemputmu di hari pertamamu kerja?"

"Ehm."

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya perlahan, dia tahu kenyataan ini menyakitkan hatinya, tapi tetap saja dia memastikan satu hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya."

"Kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Tentu. Suatu hari aku ingin menikah dengannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Kalau kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, aku akan memikirkan hal itu." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum getir menghiasi bibirnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Banyak kesalahan yang ku lakukan padamu di masalalu. Saat itu, aku berjanji pada Tuhan, jika DIA memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali bersamamu, maka aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, tapi jika hal itu tak terjadi, aku ingin memastikan kau bahagia dalam hidupmu, baru aku akan merasa bahagia."

Baekhyun merasa pintu hatinya terketuk. Debaran yang sempat ada untuk Chanyeol sepuluh tahun yang lalu, lalu menghilang setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, malam ini kembali hadir saat matanya menangkap sinar ketulusan dan keseriusan di irish coklat milik pria berambut ikal itu.

Mereka dilanda kebisuan, keduanya larut dalam perasaan yang dulu sempat mereka rasakan.

Tapi semua tak berlangsung lama, Baekhyun memutus pandangannya. Dia memilih berdiri dari duduknya, hendak berbalik untuk kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam resort. Namun karena kakinya yang sakit belum bisa di jadikan tumpuan, tubuh mungil itu kembali oleng.

Beruntung Chanyeol sigap, mengetahui tubuh Baekhyun hampir jatuh, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menahan pinggang gadis itu. Tangan Baekhyun reflek menekan dada Chanyeol, tak berapa lama, mereka kembali saling memandang.

Bumi yang di pijak Baekhyun rasanya berhenti berputar, tak ada siapa-siapa atau suara apapun. Yang dapat Baekhyun rasakan dengan jelas adalah debaran di dada Chanyeol.

Mata kecil Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, debaran itu juga dia rasakan berdentum di dadanya.

"A-aku ha..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah di bungkam dengan lembut oleh Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap berulangkali, otaknya berpikir ini salah dan memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera melepaskan diri dari pria itu tapi hatinya memerintahkan dia untuk tetap diam dan menikmati semua ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini?

Merasa tak mendapat perlawanan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Sangat lembut, seolah yang sedang di ciumnya ini adalah benda yang rawan pecah, yang bila dia bergerak kasar maka semua akan hancur.

Dan rupanya Baekhyun mengikuti kata hatinya, perlahan matanya terpejam, bibirnya mengikuti setiap gerakan bibir Chanyeol dan lengannya sudah melingkari pinggang pria itu.

.

.

.

"Gooooolllllll!" pekikan senang terdengar nyaring saat Chanyeol berhasil menyarangkan bola yang di tendangnya ke gawang lawan.

Pria tinggi berambut ikal itu tersenyum lebar, dia lalu melakukan selebrasi dengan mengelilingi halaman belakang resort yang pagi ini sulap menjadi lapangan bola. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Kedua tangannya di angkat ke atas, dengan isyarat dari matanya, dia meminta Baekhyun juga mengangkat kedua tangannya. Saat Baekhyun sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya, Chanyeol mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Keduanya kemudian saling tersenyum dan hal itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Kau masih harus main lagi _hyung, kajja!"_ Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyeret paksa Chanyeol dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali duduk sambil menenangkan dadanya yang kembali di buat bergetar oleh pria itu.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Chanyeol _bujangnim_ tertawa lepas seperti itu." komentar salah satu anak buah Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Dia benar. Sepanjang Chanyeol memimpin kami di perusahaan, dia sangat jarang memamerkan tawanya. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja dia jarang." Ujar Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola bersama teman-temannya. Tawa riang menghiasi bibir pria itu.

Menatap pria itu, membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian semalam. Saat bibir sexy itu melumat lembut bibirnya.

Hhhh!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan halaman belakang.

"Baekkie _waeyo_?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku merasa pusing. Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku istirahat dulu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan tertatih meninggalkan halaman belakang resort.

Di tengah lapangan, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Banyak hal yang menjadi pikirannya, tentang kejadian kemarin, kejadian semalam dan... apakah Baekhyun marah padanya karena sikap kurang ajarnya semalam?

Begitu sampai di kamarnya di lantai dua, Baekhyun langsung duduk di depan cermin. Dia menatap lama pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin itu. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang semalam di lumat habis oleh bibir Chanyeol. Bohong kalau dia tak menikmati kejadian semalam, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, dadanya berdegup keras, ada letupan perasaan yang dia sendiri sulit untuk menggambarkannya. Cara Chanyeol menciumnya, sangat berbeda dengan cara Minho menciumnya. Minho lebih terkesan lembut dan selalu hati-hati melakukannya, sedangkan Chanyeol... pria itu lebih terkesan kuat, menuntut dan seolah dia ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa perasaan yang dia rasakan itu tulus sampai dengan saat ini.

Hah!

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dia berusaha menepis pikirannya tentang Chanyeol dan kejadian semalam. Salah! Hal itu seharusnya tak boleh terjadi. Saat ini dia sudah memiliki Minho, dia mencintai pria itu.

Tapi benarkah yang di rasakannya pada Minho adalah cinta? Kenapa dia mulai merasa ragu akan hal itu?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang, lalu dia melangkah dan berdiri di dekat jendela. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas keramaian yang terjadi di bawah. Pertandingan sepak bola itu masih berlangsung, tapi kali ini yang bermain adalah rekan kerjanya yang perempuan.

Melihat mereka berlarian kesana kemari sambil menjerit-jerit histeris, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum kecil. Andai kakinya tak terluka, pasti saat ini dia juga ikut bergabung disana, berlarian di tengah lapangan.

Baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membasahi rambutnya dengan air minum dalam kemasan. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, terpesona. Chanyeol tak hanya terlihat tampan saat ini, tapi juga terlihat sangat sexy.

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, kepala Chanyeol mendongak dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun.

" _Omo!"_ pekik Baekhyun kaget. Dia langsung menutup korden jendelanya. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di depan cermin dengan memegang dadanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Baekhyun berdebar karena Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka bertolak ke Seoul ketika sore menjelang. Sama seperti kemarin ketika mereka berangkat ke tempat ini, saat ini mereka kembali ke stasiun juga dengan bus.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi paling depan. Dia berharap bukan Chanyeol yang akan menjajari duduknya, karena satu hari ini dia sedang menghindari Chanyeol. Pikiran dan hatinya tak sejalan tentang Chanyeol. Pikiran warasnya menolak untuknya kembali bersinggungan dengan Chanyeol meski saat ini dia sudah memaafkan pria itu, tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong kalau dia masih mengharapkan pria itu.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Tuhan tak mengabulkan harapannya. Dia kembali di pertemukan dengan Chanyeol di dalam bis ini. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Luhan yang menjajarinya?

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya kepalanya yang melongok ke belakang, mengedarkan pandangannya siapa tahu ada kursi kosong lainnya yang mungkin bisa di duduki Chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya nihil, hanya kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Silahkan!" sahut Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Chanyeol duduk, bis mulai berjalan meninggalkan resort itu.

Sepanjang jalan ini, Baekhyun memilih berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Dia tak ingin berbicara atau menyahuti pertanyaan Chanyeol. Jadi lebih aman kalau dia berpura-pura tidur saja.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Chanyeol menganggapnya benar-benar tidur. Karena tak ingin kepalanya membentung pinggiran jendela, Chanyeol meraih kepalanya yang miring ke kiri lalu menggesernya agar menyandar pada bahu pria itu.

Niat pura-pura tidur Baekhyun berubah menjadi benar-benar tidur karena rasa nyamannya bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" _Aku mungkin jahat Baekhyunie, tapi aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, agar aku 'lah yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan. Demi menebus semua salah yang ku lakukan padamu dulu, biarlah aku yang membahagiakanmu."_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Sumpah, aku deg-degan bikin adegan ChanBaek. Entahlah karena apa, tapi aku bahagia untuk mereka. Ehehehehehe...**_

 _ **Baekhyun galau... Baekhyun mulai goyah... sama seperti penulis yang lagi galau karena masalah di real. Banyak hal yang terjadi di real yang membuat malas melakukan apapun, padahal masih ada tugas 3 ff.**_

 _ **Kesulitan yang saya alami saat ini adalah tentang pengembangan cerita, ketika sudah menemukan kalimat awal untuk membuka chap baru, maka yang selanjutnya adalah apa yg ingin saya sampaikan di chap ini? itu yang kadang membuat saya sulit. Maaf curhat #BOW**_

 _ **Jangan bosan untuk menunggu saya ya, maaf atas keterlambatannya #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **07**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun memeluk Minho dengan begitu erat. Membuat pemilik senyum menawan itu merasa sedikit keheranan. Seperti ada yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Tak seperti biasanya, setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh sendirian atau ketika mereka tak bertemu untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama, rindu yang dilampiaskan Baekhyun biasanya hanya sebuah pelukan ringan dan kecupan singkat di bibir, itu pun di lakukan tak di tempat umum seperti saat ini. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun memelukknya dengan sangat erat, apakah sebegitu rindunya Baekhyun padanya?

"Apakah kau begitu merindukanku sayang?" tanya Minho sambil membelai lembut punggung kekasih cantiknya itu.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, hanya anggukan kecil darinya yang menandakan dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Minho. Baekhyun tetap saja memeluk erat tubuh Minho, tanpa memperdulikan lalu lalang orang yang melewati mereka di peron stasiun Seoul.

Minho tersenyum maklum, dia cukup bisa mengerti sikap Baekhyun yang kapan saja bisa berubah menjadi sangat manja padanya. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tak kalah erat.

Lain yang di pikirkan Minho, lain pula dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Gadis itu sengaja memberi Minho pelukan yang sangat erat, hanya karena rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya. Dia ingin membunuh rasa bersalah itu dengan cara seperti ini. Memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya begitu dia turun dari kereta yang mengantarnya dari Busan ke Seoul.

Pikiran dan hatinya berkecambuk dalam peperangan. Otaknya selalu meneriakkan kata salah setiap kali dia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, tapi hatinya membenarkan apapun yang dilakukannya.

Tindakannya untuk berdamai dengan masalalunya sudah benar, dia berhasil menekan egonya demi ketenangan hatinya. Tapi... yang terjadi setelah itu sepertinya kesalahan besar. Kalaupun pada akhirnya hubungannya membaik dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, lalu mereka memutuskan kembali berteman, seharusnya semua cukup hanya sebatas teman. Namun yang terjadi justru di luar batasan itu, kemarin malam dan tadi saat perjalan pulang dari Busan, bisa dikatakan dia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

Bahu Chanyeol selalu menjadi sandaran yang sangat nyaman baginya. Bibir Chanyeol selalu menjadi favoritnya saat mereka berciuman. Pikirannya menolak kenyataan itu, tapi hatinya... hatinya bersorak gembira dengan semua itu.

"Sayang! Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang." Ujar Minho sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan cinta, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Minho mengamit pinggang Baekhyun, lalu keduanya melangkah meninggalkan peron stasiun dengan tas besar milik Baekhyun ada dalam jinjingan tangan Minho.

Di tempat parkir tak jauh dari stasiun, saat Minho menyimpan tas Baekhyun di bagasi mobilnya, sebuah mobil lain jenis mini bus mendekati. Tak berapa lama, kaca penumpang depan turun, terlihat Luhan tengah tersenyum disana. Di sebelah Luhan ada Jongin yang mengendalikan kemudinya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya!" pamit Luhan ramah, Minho yang baru kembali dari belakang mobilnya menjajari Baekhyun.

Keduanya kompak mengangguk kemudian mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

Tak berapa lama, mobil yang di kemudikan Jongin kembali melaju dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kaca belakang mobil itu di turunkan. Terlihat Chanyeol duduk disana, saat melewati Baekhyun dan Minho, dia berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya. Tatapan matanya, tertuju pada Baekhyun, hanya sekilas.

Pun demikian, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan luka di tatapan mata itu. Anehnya lagi, hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit saat mendapati kenyataan itu.

"Hubunganmu belum juga membaik dengan mereka sayang?" tanya Minho sambil membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun diam tak menyahut, pikiran dan hatinya seolah kompak meninggalkan dirinya, mengikuti Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh di dalam mobil yang membawanya.

" _Chagiya_!" Minho menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu berjengit dan langsung menoleh menatap Minho.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Minho menatap sepasang mata coklat Baekhyun dengan seksama. Ada yang berusaha di sembunyikan Baekhyun darinya, tapi apa?

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu, kau yang ada apa? Ada yang berbeda denganmu sayang."

Wajah Baekhyun pias, apakah begitu terlihat? Dia yang terlihat berbeda, apakah sangat jelas tergambar di wajahnya?

"Masuklah!"

Baekhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Minho. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil kekasihnya itu, lalu memasang sabuk pengaman melintang di bagian depan tubuhnya. Minho tak boleh tahu tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam antara dia dan Chanyeol. Kejadian kemarin malam itu akan dia simpan di dalam hatinya untuk selamanya. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya, apa yang sudah menjadi kenangan baginya, tak akan berubah menjadi sebuah cerita.

Kisah cintanya dan Chanyeol yang sudah berakhir sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah kenangan yang akan dia simpan di sudut hatinya. Cerita cintanya saat ini adalah bersama Minho, jalan hidupnya saat ini tak pernah sama dengan jalan hidupnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sayang." Beritahu Minho saat dirinya sudah duduk di balik kemudi mobilnya.

"Maaf aku tak begitu memperhatikanmu."

Minho tersenyum kecil sambil memutar stirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobilnya sudah berada di jalan raya, siap membelah jalanan kota Seoul di waktu hampir tengah malam.

"Kau belum berbaikan dengan mereka?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minho, lalu kemudian dia meraih tangan Minho yang bebas dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Sudah, aku sudah berbaikan dengan mereka. Aku sudah berdamai dengan masa laluku."

Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Lega?"

Kalau saja sebuah kejujuran tak meninggalkan luka dalam, Baekhyun ingin menjawab 'untuk bagian Jongin, Kyungsoo dan mungkin juga Suho dia lega, tapi untuk bagian Chanyeol, tak ada kelegaan di hatinya'.

Baekhyun merasakan kebimbangan di hatinya setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Saat bibir Chanyeol menginvasi bibirnya, batinnya bersorak, seakan menjeritkan kata 'akhirnya aku pulang'. Chanyeol ibarat rumah bagi hati Baekhyun, yang meskipun lama dia tinggalkan, namun disana dia menemukan kenyamanan.

"Aku merasa cukup lega." Sahut Baekhyun berbohong.

"Aku senang untuk hal ini sayang." Baekhyun menanggapi Minho dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh ya, untuk acara kita lusa, aku mungkin akan datang terlambat sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. " _Wae?_ Ada operasi mendadak?"

Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh sesal.

" _Mian._ Kemarin Taemin datang padaku, memberiku undangan reuni teman-teman sekolah tinggi. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin datang, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan mereka jadi aku rasa mereka juga sudah lupa padaku. Tapi Taemin sedikit memaksaku untuk ikut ke acara itu. Aku sudah menolak, tapi..."

" _Gwaenchana oppa._ Mungkin maksud Taemin-ssi baik, biar kau kembali bisa mengenal teman-temanmu yang sudah lama tak kau temui."

"Aku akan datang terlambat."

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu di restoran itu."

"Terimakasih untuk pengertianmu sayang." Minho mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Minho yang membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, tak sama seperti yang dirasakan biasanya. Dulu, dia sangat menyukai ungkapan cinta Minho, tapi sekarang...

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang begitu tajam menggores hatinya. Mulutnya terasa begitu berat mengeluarkan jawaban atas pernyataan Minho. Ini benar-benar tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Sayang!" panggil Minho.

"Eoh."

"Kau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun menatap Minho sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku... juga mencintaimu _oppa."_ Jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ kau mau langsung pulang atau makan malam dulu dengan kami?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Pulang." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

Jongin melirik Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, seolah bertanya ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Yang dia lihat, Chanyeol memang sedikit aneh sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Busan tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau ada masalah?"

" _Ani."_

Tadinya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan Luhan pada Chanyeol kalau tanggapan pria itu baik. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang dia kenal selama ini, untuk beberapa hal, pria itu tak akan bersedia membagi apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Pengalaman mengajarkan sahabatnya itu untuk lebih menahan diri dalam membuka dirinya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Luhan selain diam. Toh sepertinya dia cukup tahu alasan kediaman Chanyeol. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan senang pada akhirnya hubungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin membaik. Dia juga senang, tadi pagi dia menemukan Chanyeol yang dulu di kenalnya. Yang senyumnya mampu membuat hati pada wanita berdebar-debar, tapi dia juga tahu, senyum bahagia sahabatnya itu tak akan bertahan lama ketika sudah berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Alasan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pagi tadi tentu karena Baekhyun dan alasan sekarang sahabatnya itu murung, jelas juga karena Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, kenyataan Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki kekasih, melukai perasaan Chanyeol yang sepuluh tahun ini bertahan dengan perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cemburu dengan Minho yang saat ini menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, mungkin itu kebenaran yang terjadi saat ini.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Luhan berjengit kaget. Dia tak tahu kapan mobil Jongin berhenti, dia tengah melamun tadi. Dan dia sadar dari lamunannya setelah bunyi pintu itu terdengar keras di banting. Gadis itu menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya saat ini, pria itu tak berpamitan padanya atau bahkan pada Jongin yang mengantarnya sampai ke tempat ini.

"Di-dia tak berpamitan?"

"Tidak." Sahut Jongin yang juga melempar tatapan yang sama dengan Luhan pada sosok Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

"Dia cemburu dengan Baekhyun dan Minho."

"Bisa jadi demikian, tapi ada yang aneh yang kurasakan saat tadi melihat Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya."

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin.

"Apa yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya tadi, bukanlah luapan kerinduan karena tak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Yang ku lihat, Baekhyun seolah ingin menegaskan pada seseorang, kalau saat ini dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Intinya, Baekhyun seperti ingin meolak Chanyeol?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Berarti dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol?"

"Mungkin."

Luhan menatap gedung apartemen Chanyeol, kemudian nafasnya terhembus perlahan.

"Aku merasa hal ini akan semakin rumit Jongin-ah."

"Rumit karena tak hanya melibatkan dua hati, hah! Sudahlah! Kita pergi saja."

"Ehm."

Sementara itu, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya yang gelap. Tak langsung menyalakan lampu supaya tempat ini lebih terang, Chanyeol memilih meletakkan begitu saja tasnya di lantai ruang tamu. Sedangkan dia sendiri memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu berlanjut ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol dengan kasar memutar kran air untu pancuran. Tak berapa lama, air dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang masih memakai kaos dan celana. Ada sesuatu yang terasa panas di hati dan pikirannya, yang harus secepatnya dia dinginkan. Dia pikir, yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah cara terampuh baginya untuk mendinginkan pikiran dan hatinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakana dinginnya air yang mulai menembuh masuk ke menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin? Iya, tubuhnya terasa dingin, tapi tidak dengan hatinya saat ini.

Dia cemburu, dia mengakui hal itu. Dia cemburu karena Baekhyun memilih memeluk Minho setelah apa yang mereka lalui kemarin malam dan sepanjang hari tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan dia yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman dalam pelukannya? Kenapa bukan dia yang di pilih gadis itu untuk jadi pendampingnya? Kenapa?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!" Chanyeol menjerit keras. Dia menjauh dari pencuran, menuju wastafel dan...

 _ **Pyar!**_

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang sudah retak itu tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mulai merembes melalui sela-sela jarinya. Kilat kemarahan masih terlihat dengan sangat jelas di kedua matanya. Marah? Dia marah pada siapa? Pada dirinya sendirikah atau pada pasangan Baekhyun dan Minho yang tadi dilihatnya berpelukan hangat? Entah, yang jelas hatinya benar-benar dibuat cemburu dan marah karena hal itu.

Kalau tadi logikanya kalah dengan emosi yang terlanjur mengusai dirinya, mungkin Minho sudah babak beluk di pukulinya. Beruntung, meski hatinya panas, otaknya terus mengingatkannya bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun saat ini. Dia tak memiliki hak untuk marah apalagi sakit hati atas apa yang di lihatnya.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh!" jerit Chanyeol sekali lagi, kali ini bukan cermin di hadapannya yang di jadikan sasaran. Dia hanya menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

Rasa sesal kembali menyentuh dinding hatinya, kenapa dulu dia menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tak bisa menjaga gadis itu? Kenapa dia dulu memilih menyakiti gadis itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Hah!"

Kalau saja dulu dia menikmati setiap proses yang di laluinya dengan Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel taruhan, mungkin dia akan selalu bahagia dengan gadis itu dan... dia tak akan sesakit saat ini.

"Hah!" sekali lagi Chanyeol mendesah keras.

Dia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan tanpa memperdulikan luka yang di deritanya, pria itu mengganti baju basahnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek kering. Setelah itu dia beranjak ke ruang kerjanya yang letaknya di seberang kamarnya.

Setelah duduk di kursinya, Chanyeol membuka laptopnya. Senyumnya terkembang tipis namun terkesan miris saat matanya menatap _wallpaper_ di laptop pribadinya itu. Senyum Baekhyun terkembang lebar disana, ada dirinya di samping gadis itu, tengah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Chanyeol mengingat dengan jelas kapan foto itu diambil. Hari itu, dengan nekad dia mengajak Baekhyun bolos di kelas terakhir, mereka pergi Seoul. Mereka menikmati berjalan-jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan di Myeongdong, mereka tertawa bersama mencoba jajanan pinggir jalan yang banyak tersaji di sepanjang jalan itu. Mereka menikmati hari itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Iya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa tergantikan sampai kapanpun juga, karena bagi Chanyeol hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya yang memegang _mouse,_ menggerakkan kursor pada folder dengan nama _**'My Endless love'.**_ Ada dua file disana, Chanyeol membuka file pertama.

Chanyeol kembali menarik sudut bibirnya saat video dalam file itu mulai berputar. Disana, di dalam video itu dia dapat dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tersipu malu. Gadis yang dicintainya itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan mini _dress_ polkadot yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Hari itu adalah kencan pertama mereka. Rekaman yang dimiliki Chanyeol ini adalah bagian dari taruhan yang di lakukannya dengan teman-temannya. Mereka ingin bukti kalau Chanyeol benar-benar berkencan dengan Baekhyun, makanya dia membawa _handycam_ dan merekam semua kegiatan kencannya hari itu.

Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa video itu sangat berharga baginya setelah Baekhyun pergi. Dan dia baru menyadari, betapa sejak awal dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun setelah melihat video itu.

Pria berambut ikal itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sesaat. Telinganya menikmati tawa riang Baekhyun yang terdengar dari video yang terputar itu.

" _Park Chanyeol! Saranghae."_

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis disana. Tanpa terasa, airmatanya turun membasahi pipinya.

" _Nado saranghae_ Byun Baekhyun." lirihnya pilu.

Dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang menggantikan gadis itu di hatinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua hari kemudian.**_

Baekhyun berlari kecil begitu keluar dari lift, melewati lobi perusahaan dengan senyum merekah lebar di bibirnya. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Baekyun pulang tepat waktu. Dia terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"Baekhyunie! Mau kemana? Kau terlihat terburu-buru?" sapa dan tanya Luhan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di lobi. Dia baru pulang dari pertemuannya dengan kliennya.

"Pulang. Aku ada acara setelah ini." sahut Baekhyun. "Sampai jumpa besok Luhanie!" Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya sembari menjauh dari Luhan, yang jelas menghasilkan satu kerutan jelas di dahi gadis berdarah campuran China-Korea itu.

Ada apa? Batinnya bertanya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termangu di tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun sudah sampai di pinggir jalan raya. Tangannya teracung ke depan, berusaha menghentikan taksi yang melewatinya. Namun taksi-taksi yang bersliweran di depannya melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa peduli kode yang di berikannya untuk menghentikan taksi yang melaju itu. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, baru dia mendapatkan taksinya.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang, setelah memberi tahu tujuannya, taksi itu kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian taksi itu sudah berhenti di depan apartemennya. Baekhyun turun dari taksi yang di tumpangi setelah memberikan sejumlah uang sesuai argo. Dia langsung berlari ke arah lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dimana unit apartemennya berada.

Begitu masuk ke apartemennya, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Waktunya tak banyak untuk sekedar bersantai-santai.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia langsung mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memakai gaun yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi pagi. Lalu dengan lugas dia menyapukan _make up_ tipis diatas permukaan wajahnya.

Untuk acara malam ini, Baekhyun memakai mini _dress_ warna hitam dengan model tanpa lengan. Panjang gaun itu sekitar sepuluh senti diatas lutut. Baekhyun terlihat tak hanya cantik, tapi juga sexy.

Untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini, Baekhyun membungkus kakinya dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang senada dengan gaun dan perhiasan yang di pakainya.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

" _You're so beautiful_ Baekhyunie." Pekiknya lirih.

Senyumnya mengembang tipis dan begitu manis saat dia keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyambar _cluth_ dan _coat_ nya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa untuknya. Karena tepat hari ini, lima tahun yang lalu, dia menerima tawaran cinta Minho padanya.

Ya!

Setelah tiga hari dibuat bimbang dengan perasaannya yang tak menentu, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa pilihannya jatuh pada Minho.

Pria dengan senyum bak malaikat itu menjadi pilihannya bukan tanpa alasan. Minho adalah sosok yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Saat dia jatuh tersungkur dan menarik dirinya dari lingkungan, Minho datang menawarkan tangannya untuk dia genggam dengan erat. Kebaikan yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya, tak akan pernah bisa dia balas dengan apapun kecuali dengan perasaan cintanya.

Minho layak untuk dia cintai.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol?

Dia berhasil menyimpan perasaan itu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Rasanya tak akan sulit bila dia melakukannya sekali lagi. Menyimpan perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Chanyeol, kali ini bukan sepuluh tahun lagi, tapi untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun memegang satu keyakinan, asal itu Minho, dia bersedia melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya, Baekhyun sempatkan untuk mengirim pesan pada Minho.

 _ **To : Future hubby**_

 _ **Oppa! Kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu, jangan lupa aku menunggumu.**_

 _ **Saranghae 3**_

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di sebuah pub**_

Minho terlihat mulai tak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah teman-temannya di sekolah tinggi dulu. Pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, Minho sama sekali tak bisa mengikutinya. Suasana pun sedikit canggung karena begitu lama tak bertemu. Satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal dekat dengannya hanya Taemin.

"Minho-ya! Apa kau berkencan dengan Taemin?" tanya salah satu teman lama Minho yang memiliki potongan rambut cepak.

Minho sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak menyahuti pertanyaan itu. Tapi Taemin lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Kami sedang memulai hubungan itu. Ya 'kan _oppa_?"

Minho langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taemin. Dia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban dan sikap Taemin padanya saat itu. Gadis itu, juniornya di sekolah tinggi, dengan lancang menjawab pertanyaan itu seperti tadi, padahal Taemin jelas tahu dia saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Sikap Taemin juga di nilai Minho sangat berlebihan. Sejak tadi mereka memang duduk berdampingan, tapi setelah memberi jawaban itu, Taemin melingkari lengannya dengan tangan gadis itu.

"Ka..."

"Kami bahkan merencanakan untuk menikah." Taemin tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Untuk mendukung kebohongannya, dia dengan berani menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minho.

" _Jinjja?"_ si penanya tadi terlihat terkejut sekaligus takjub dengan jawaban Taemin. Setelah itu, suasana terlihat riuh. Beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu, yang kebetulan dulu pernah menjadi teman sekelas Minho dan tahu bagaimana perasaan Taemin terhadap pria itu, berbondong-bondong memberikan selamat untuk keduanya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menyampaikan ketidakpercayaannya akan hubungan keduanya.

Minho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Jangankan teman-temannya, dia juga tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku senang mendengarnya _oppa._ Akhirnya setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, kau menyadari besarnya cinta Taemin untukmu." Kali ini yang menyampaikan kegembiraannya atas kabar bohong yang di sebar Taemin adalah mantan kekasih Minho dulu, Choi Jinri.

Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Minho dan senyumnya terkembang tipis, namun di balik senyum itu tergambar ucapan syukur atas hubungan itu.

Minho melepaskan rangkulan tangan Taemin, lalu dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa pening seketika.

Ada sesal yang menyela masuk ke dasar hatinya.

Kalau saja dia tak ikut Taemin, tak termakan bujukan gadis itu untuk datang ke acara ini, mungkin saat ini dia tengah menikmati makan malam romantis dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Minho tersentak. Dia baru ingat, dia berjanji pada Baekhyun hanya akan terlambat lima menit. Tapi sekarang...

Minho merogoh saku celananya, kemudian pindah ke saku jasnya dan saku bajunya. Ponselnya? Dia tak menemukan di tempat-tempat itu.

" _Oppa_ ada apa?" tanya Taemin.

"Ponselku?" ujarnya sembari mengulang-ulang pencariannya. "Haish!" desah Minho kesal. Dia ingat, dia tadi meninggalkan ponselnya di laci ruang kerjanya. Karena berangkat dengan terburu-buru, dia lupa mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hey! Acara belum benar-benar dimulai, kau mau kemana Minho-ya?"

"Ada urusan lain. Maaf." Sahut Minho sambil melangkah, namun temannya yang lain menghalanginya.

"Minum dulu! Kita mengadakan acara ini untuk sebuah perayaan. Untuk menghormati yang membuat acara, kita harus minum ini." seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan memberikan segelas bir pada Minho.

Minho terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Dia tak kuat minum, kalau dia minum itu, maka bisa jadi dia akan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tapi kalau dia tak minum, dia tak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Pilihan yang sulit, karena dua-duanya beresiko. Huft!

"Biar aku yang minum. Minho _oppa_ tak kuat minum bir Yoo Jin _oppa._ " Taemin berdiri dari duduknya, hendak mengambil gelas yang di acungkan Yoo Jin pada Minho, namun dengan gesit pria itu menjauhkan gelas itu dari jangkauan Taemin.

"Kau rela kalau dia yang minum, Minho-ya? Kau pria sejati, harusnya kau tak membiarkan kekasihmu berkorban untukmu."

Minho kembali membuang nafasnya. Dia kemudian meraih gelas itu dari tangan Yoo Jin, lalu menenggak isinya sekali teguk.

Taemin membulatkan matanya. Dia tak pernah melihat Minho seperti ini sebelumnya. Ok! Bisa jadi tinggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun di Kanada membuatnya bersahabat dengan alkohol, tapi... rasanya tak mungkin.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Minho. Langkahnya diayun cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku juga pergi!" pamit Taemin, perasaannya tak enak melihat Minho.

Kekhawatiran Taemin terjawab saat dia sampai di tempat parkir.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat Minho tengah menyandarkan dirinya di mobilnya dan memegang kepalanya yang mungkin terasa semakin berat.

Taemin berlari menghampiri pria itu. " _Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Taemin sambil merangkul tubuh Minho.

" _Gwaen...chana."_ sahut Minho terbata, dia berusaha menegakkan kepalanya, namun hal itu justru membuat kepalanya terasa semakin pening.

"Biar aku bantu." Taemin mengambil kunci mobil Minho, lalu membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan dan kemudian menuntuk Minho untuk masuk dan duduk disana.

"Aku... harus mene... mui Baek...hyun."

Taemin tersenyum miris. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti saat ini, yang diingat Minho hanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Taemin kemudian. Dia menutup pintu penumpang itu, dan berputar ke pintu lain, kemudian dia masuk disana dan mengendalikan kemudi mobil Minho.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah restoran Italy, Baekhyun yang duduk di salah satu sudut tempat itu, sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek jam tangannya sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Minho akan datang. Bahkan telpon dan pesan yang dia kirim untuk kekasihnya itu, terabaikan begitu saja.

"Sudah bisa pesan Nona?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, malu rasanya berulang kali di beri pertanyaan yang sama oleh pelayan restoran itu.

"Saya pesan _spagethi carbonara._ Untuk sementara itu dulu, nanti kalau pasangan saya datang, saya akan pesan lagi."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Baekhyun, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun setelah membungkuk sopan pada dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun kembali meraih ponselnya, berharap Minho membalas pesannya walaupun mungkin yang di dengarnya bukanlah kabar baik. Dia siap kalau pun Minho membatalkan acara malam ini asal dengan alasan yang jelas.

Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun harus kecewa, Minho sama sekali tak membalasnya.

"Kau kemana _oppa_?" lirih Baekhyun penuh tanya.

Baekhyun masih menunggu disana sekitar satu jam kemudian, ketika untuk kesekian kalinya penggilan maupun pesannya tak terbalas oleh Minho, dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tujuannya selanjutnya adalah rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Dimana disanalah Minho bekerja, kalau pria itu tak membalas pesannya atau menerima panggilannya, mungkin saja dia ada di rumah sakit, sedang melakukan operasi tanpa sempat mengabarinya lebih dulu.

Baekhyun masuk ke bagian IGD, langkahnya di ayun ke pusat informasi IGD.

"Selamat malam!" sapanya ramah pada petugas informasi dengan _name tag_ Seo Joo Hyun.

"Selamat malam, Byun _songsaenim_?" sahut Seo Hyun tak yakin.

" _Nde._ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah ya! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Choi Minho _songsaenim,_ apakah dia ada jadwal operasi saat ini?"

"Tidak. Choi _songsaenim_ sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit sejak sore tadi dengan Lee _songsaenim_."

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya, Minho sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan Taemin. Tapi... pria itu tak menemuinya, lalu kemana perginya dia?

"Ada apa _saem?_ "

Baekhyun menatap Seo Hyun, kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Saya permisi! Terimakasih." Pamit Baekhyun sambil melangkah menjauh dari meja informasi.

Belum juga langkah kakinya sampai ke halaman ruang IGD, suara panggilan dari seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun berbalik, menatap dengan dahi berkerut sosok pria yang berlari ke arahnya.

Kim Suho?

Batinnya ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"K-kau mencari Minho _hyung_?" tanya Suho sedikit canggung.

Baekhyun hendak berbalik dan langsung pergi, ingin mengabaikan Suho lebih tepatnya, tapi... hatinya seolah mengingatkannya untuk berdamai dengan orang-orang dari masalalunya. Dengan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo dia bisa melakukannya. Harusnya juga tak sulit melakukan hal itu pada Suho. Hmm!

"Iya." Sahut singkat Baekhyun.

"Dia mengatakan akan pergi ke _**Cloud 9 Pub and Bar,**_ kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu." Tawar Suho.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng kemudian.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Terimakasih!" balas Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Suho kemudian.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" panggil Suho sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu waktu itu. Aku menyesal. Ke depannya, aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih baik denganmu dan yang lainnya juga."

Baekhyun menatap Suho yang terlihat begitu menyesal, dia ingat apa yang di katakan Luhan padanya, bahwa pria yang berdiri di depannya itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu juga pernah depresi, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Suho tersentak dengan jawaban itu. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan langsung pergi dari hadapannya, tapi kenyataannya, perempuan itu mau berbesar hati memaafkannya.

"Terimakasih." Suho membungkukkan badannya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali dia tegakkan, matanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan penuh kelegaan.

Baekhyun naik taksi menuju tempat yang di sebutkan Suho tadi.

Tak sampai satu jam dia sudah sampai di tempat itu. Dia langsung menghampiri petugas penjaga pintu masuk.

"Maaf, boleh saya bertanya Tuan?"

"Ya. Silahkan!"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan foto Minho pada petugas itu.

"Anda melihat orang ini masuk ke dalam?"

Pria bertubuh kekar itu menatap ponsel Baekhyun, lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tempat ini satu jam yang lalu, dengan kekasihnya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Kekasihnya? Apakah Minho memiliki kekasih lain selain dia?

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Sahutnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. "Saya permisi!" lanjutnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan pria itu.

Begitu kembali masuk ke dalam taksi, pikirannya bekerja dengan begitu keras. Siapa yang di maksud pria itu dengan kekasih Minho? Apakah Taemin?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, tiba-tiba hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Banyak kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan, setelah nama Taemin 'lah yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Minho pernah mengatak Taemin mencintainya, lalu apakah akhirnya hubungan itu terwujud. Di belakangnya.

Bisa jadi iya, intensitas pertemuan mereka cukup sering. Sama halnya seperti wanita yang sangat suka di perhatikan, pria juga demikian. Tapi... mungkinkah hal itu juga terjadi pada Minho? Rasanya tak mungkin, di setiap kesempatan, Minho selalu mengatakan mencintainya, tapi...

"Nona! Kemana tujuan kita?" tanya sopir taksi setelah perjalanan sudah memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit.

"The Hills apartement." Sahut Baekhyun.

Hati dan pikirannya seolah memintanya untuk datang ke apartement milik Minho itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pastikan disana, hatinya yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Pada sekitar pukul setengah dua belas malam, Baekhyun sampai di depan gedung apartement mewah milik Minho. Dia masuk ke dalam lobi, lalu langsung menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai tujuh belas.

Tak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun keluar dari lift, langkahnya di ayun menyusuri lorong temaram itu hingga sampai di depan pintu bertulis angka _**729**_.

Terlalu sering datang ke apartement ini, membuatnya hapal dengan _password_ yang Minho gunakan untuk membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya itu. Empat digit angka dia masukkan, dan tak berapa lama, pintu itu di dorongnya.

Baekhyun terhenyak di tempatnya. Ada dua pasang sepatu di lantai dekat pintu. Satu milik Minho dan satu lagi sepatu perempuan. Taemin 'kah pemiliknya?

Dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartement itu. Sepanjang langkahnya yang di hiasi kegelapan, beberapa kali Baekhyun seperti menendang sesuatu, dan ketika dia menatap ke bawah, barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai semakin membuat jantungnya terpacu cepat.

Pikirannya benar-benar tak enak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah... apakah?

 _ **Krieeeetttt**_

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Minho. Dan betapa dia terperanjat akan apa yang di lihatnya di ranjang itu.

Tulang-tulang di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun seakan tercabut dari tempatnya, Baekhyun merasa kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya hingga tubuh rampingnya tiba-tiba oleng menubruk pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Menyentak pasangan yang sebelumnya terlihat pulas sambil berpelukan hangat dalam suasana temaramnya kamar.

"Baekhyunie!"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf lama bgt updatenya #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **08**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun merapatkan _coat_ nya. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulangnya, di tambah dengan hujan yang baru saja turun di tengah malam ini. Alam seakan begitu mengerti dia yang saat ini tengah di landa duka.

Kenapa?

Kenapa di saat dia menentukan pilihannya pada Minho, Tuhan seolah membuka matanya bahwa pria itu tak sebaik yang dipikirkannya. Minho sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, bahwa pria itu tak sadar sudah melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh terhadap rekan seprofesinya, Lee Taemin. Lalu apakah setelah dia mendengar semua penjelasan itu maka semua selesai? Tidak!

Baekhyun sakit hati, Baekhyun marah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia pernah salah menanggapi Chanyeol yang menciumnya, membiarkan perasaannya terhadap pria itu kembali tumbuh, tapi dia cepat sadar bahwa apa yang di lakukannya salah. Dia menekan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, dengan satu pemikiran bahwa dia akan lebih bahagia bila hidup dengan pria yang mencintainya. Tapi kenyataannya, saat dia berusaha meyakinkan perasaannya terhadap Minho, pria itu justru menggoreskan luka diatas permukaan hatinya.

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila ada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini?

Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh saat dia berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendengar penjelasan Minho. Langkahnya dia ayun dengan begitu pelan, seakan tak ada daya dalam dirinya. Apa yang di lihatnya masih belum bisa di terima oleh hatinya meski Minho mengaku bahwa hal itu terjadi di luar kendalinya.

Hah!

Apa yang Minho harapkan setelah mengatakan semua itu? Apakah pria itu berharap dia akan memaafkannya lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan hubungan percintaan yang selama ini di jalaninya?

Dia bisa saja melakukan hal itu dengan mempertimbangan sikap baik Minho terhadapnya selama ini, tapi... apakah dia masih pantas di sebut wanita yang memiliki perasaan kalau ternyata diatas hubungan yang dia jalani nanti, ada seorang gadis yang terluka karena dirinya, tubuhnya telah di jamah oleh pria yang bersamanya?

Taemin tadi sempat mengatakan dia tak akan melakukan atau menuntut apapun dari Minho atas kejadian itu karena perempuan itu menyadari semua dilakukan atas dasar suka sama suka dan di luar kesadaran keduanya, tapi...

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya, menutupi kepalanyanya dengan mantel agar terlindung dari cipratan air hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Haruskah Chanyeol tahu apa yang di alaminya saat ini?

"Aku baru dari rumah temanku. Dan... tak mendapatkan taksi." Sahutnya lirih, dia memilih berbohong. Memilih menyimpan kesedihannya seorang diri.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu, bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa? Haruskah dia menerima tawaran Chanyeol?

Dia belum ingin pulang ke rumahnya, karena dia tahu Minho akan mencarinya di rumahnya. Dan untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan dia belum ingin bertemu dengan Minho.

"Aku telpon 'kan taksi untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia hampir menemukan kontak sopir taksi kenalannya ketika Baekhyun meremat kemeja belakangnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"B-bisakah kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Heh!" Chanyeol membeliak kaget. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan? Baekhyun mengatakan ingin ke rumahnya?

"Kalau kau keberatan, antarkan aku ke rumah Luhan."

"Ah! Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Ayo!" ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

Masih dengan mantel yang dia letakkan diatas kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela gadis itu untuk menjauh dari depan toko yang di gunakan oleh wanita yang di cintainya itu sebagai tempat berteduhnya tadi.

Mereka berlari kecil menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

Ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini?

Bahagia.

Satu kata itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Meski harus diakuinya batinnya berteriak mengingatkan bahwa mungkin bahagia yang dia rasakan saat ini akan segera lenyap ketika Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Kali ini, bolehkah dia egois dengan tak memikirkan yan lain. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Pasang _seatbelt_ nya dengan benar!" ujar Chanyeol begitu mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehm." Baekhyun bergumam mengiyakan. Dia menarik benda berwarna hitam itu, kesamping hingga melewati tubuhnya dan ketika hendak menguncinya, dia mengalami sedikit kesulitan.

"Maaf kalau agak susah. Sepertinya sudah waktunya di ganti." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekyun menguncikan sabuk pengamannya. Pada saat seperti ini, layaknya adegan di dalam sebuah drama, keduanya saling menatap dalam kecanggungan begitu Chanyeol berhasil menguncikan sabuk pengaman itu.

"Ehm... bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ah! Tentu saja." Chanyeol berdehem sejenak sebelum kembali ke posisi duduknya yang benar dan kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya perlahan.

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit, mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan tadi, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Baekhyun memilih diam melamun sedangkan Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia ingin membuka percakapan, tapi dia menyadari kalau Baekhyun tak ingin di ganggu sepertinya. Jadi dia memilih mengunci mulutnya dan menyimpan semua tanyanya.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Ehm. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku baru bertemu dengan klien yang memerlukan jasaku sebagai seorang arsitek."

"Maaf kalau merepotkan."

" _Gwaenchana._ Aku senang bisa melakukannya."

Jawaban Chanyeol menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, hanya beberapa detik lalu tatapannya kembali turun ke bawah.

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit berkerut saat matanya menangkap tangan Chanyeol yang terbungkus perban.

"Kau terluka?"

Chanyeol melirik tangannya yang terbungkus perban, lalu dia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat amarah menguasai hatinya dan dia tak tahu pada siapa melampiaskannya, maka cermin di kamar mandinya yang menjadi korban. Tangannya juga.

"Hanya luka kecil." Sahutnya singkat sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terluka.

"Sejak kapan? Kau sudah membawanya ke dokter? Kenapa kau tak menemuiku?" omel Baekhyun dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memeriksanya sejenak. "Kau punya antiseptik di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengatakan apapun, hatinya terlalu riang bersorak atas perhatian yang baru di terimanya dari Baekhyun. Bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau lift yang mereka gunakan sudah sampai ke lantai yang ditujunya.

"Eh! Sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

Dia masih menatap tangannya yang di genggam Baekhyun dan di hela gadis itu untuk keluar dari dalam lift. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bernomor _**0461.**_

" _Password_ nya berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tanggal ulang tahunmu."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya, memberi tatapan tak percaya pada pria itu.

"Maaf kalau hal itu membuatmu keberatan. Aku... tak bisa begitu saja melupakanmu."

Baekhyun memutus tatapan mereka, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang dia lewatkan disini, dia yang sibuk membasuh lukanya di luar negeri, ternyata disini juga ada sosok yang tengah sibuk berdamai dengan cinta yang sudah ternoda dengan dusta.

Baekhyun mengetikkan angka yang menunjukkan tanggal lahirnya, kemudian dia mendorong pintu di depannya itu. Masih dengan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, dia membawa pria itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Duduklah!" perintahnya yang di turuti Chanyeol tanpa perlawanan. Entah siapa yang punya rumah ini, Baekhyun sudah melesat ke dapur, dia tengah mencari kotak p3k yang biasanya untuk beberapa orang di letakkan di sekitar dapur.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menemukan kotak kecil itu di dinding dekat kulkas. Dia membuka tempat itu dan mencari apa yang di butuhkannya untuk luka Chanyeol.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia kembali ke tempat Chanyeol, duduk di samping pria itu dan kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol yang terbungkus perban.

Baekhyun membuka perban itu perlahan dan matanya menatap tak percaya luka di tangan Chanyeol. Luka itu memanjang di ruas jari-jari Chanyeol.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini?"

"Aku meninju cermin di kamar mandi." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

" _Ya! Aku gila melihatmu nyaman dalam pelukannya, aku gila karena kau selalu tersenyum untuknya, aku gila karena ternyata bukan aku yang berhak memilikimu seutuhnya."_ Sahut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Lain kali, luka sekecil apapun, kau harus membawanya ke dokter. Kalau kau takut ke dokter lain, kau bisa datang padaku. Kau mengerti?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan anti septik, lalu mengoleskan cream untuk luka luar diatasnya. "Aku tak membalutnya dengan perban, biar lukanya cepat kering. Jangan sampai kena air, kalau mandi pakai tangan kiri. Kau mengerti?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, rasanya ingin menangis mendengar omelan bernada khawatir namun terselip ancaman yang keluar dari bibir perempuan yang sangat di cintainya itu. Dia rindu Baekhyun yang seperti ini, yang meskipun untuk hal-hal kecil selalu di perhatikan. Dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia juga pernah merasakan hal seperti yang saat ini dirasakannya. Perhatian besar dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya untuk hal-hal yang dianggap sepele.

" _Gomawo_. Aku mandi dulu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. _'Jangan memberiku perhatian lebih, agar aku tak lagi mengharapkanmu terlalu banyak. Aku takut ini akan semakin melukaiku, Baekhyunie.'_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau istirahat saja. Di sana!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada salah satu pintu di samping dapur.

Baekhyun menatap pintu yang di tunjuk Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Suasana di ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol kembali sepi, hanya Baekhyun yang masih duduk disana. Terpekur seorang diri dan kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu yang menimpa hubungannya dengan Minho. Hah!

Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dia bersama Chanyeol, dia sejenak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi saat sendiri seperti ini, dia kembali teringat akan hal itu.

Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya, banyak pemberitahuan pesan dan panggilan masuk disana, sebagian besar dari Minho tentunya.

"Kenapa disaat aku memutuskan memilihmu, kau melakukan ini padaku _oppa_?" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan begitu cepat, Baekhyun sama sekali belum memejamkan matanya saat sinar matahari menyapanya melalui celah tirai jendela kamar yang di tempatinya beristirahat.

Perlahan dia bangun dari ranjang kecil itu, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dan kemudian mencoba membuka lemari pakaian di sisi pintu kamar mandi. Ada _hoodie_ yang sepertinya milik Chanyeol yang dia temukan disana. Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan _hoodie_ itu. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar itu.

Perlu di ketahui, setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi katanya, Chanyeol tak lagi keluar dari kamar itu. Bahkan Baekhyun yang menunggunya sekitar satu jam, harus kecewa karena hal itu.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur, setelah menegak segelas air dingin yang diambilnya dari lemari es, gadis itu berpikir untuk membuat sesuatu. Perutnya menjerit minta diisi setelah semalam belum terisi apapun.

Pada akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh pada roti tawar yang terdapat di atas meja dapur. _Sandwich_ sepertinya tak buruk untuk sarapan, batinnya.

Seperti di rumahnya sendiri, Baekhyun terlihat sibuk dengan roti yang panggangnya, tanpa peduli bahwa aksinya sudah di pergoki si pemilik rumah a.k.a Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang terlihat sibuk membuat sarapan di dapurnya.

"Ehm!"

 _ **Klontang**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget di tempatnya, sampai-sampai teflon yang di pegangnya terhempas di lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras. Perempuan mungil berambut pendek itu menatap Chanyeol sekilas, sebelum berjongkok memunguti _sandwich_ nya yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Kau bisa tidak membuatku terkejut? Lihatlah! Aku membuat ini untuk sarapanmu, kalau sudah seperti ini bagaimana?" sungut Baekhyun.

" _Mian._ Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu." Sahut Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun membereskan sisa roti yang berserak di lantai.

"Ish!" desis Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol diam kemudian, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih membereskan _sandwich_ nya. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Ehm...

" _Hoodie_..." Chanyeol menemukan apa yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. _Hoodie_ yang di pakai Baekhyun adalah _hoodie_ nya.

Baekhyun menatap pakaian yang di pakainya, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol sambil mengembangkan senyum canggung.

"A-aku pinjam ini. Maaf tak mengatakan lebih dulu padamu. Ehm... kalau kau tak mengijinkannya, aku bisa ganti baju lagi, aku ak..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya saat dia hendak berdiri. Keduanya kemudian saling menatap untuk waktu cukup lama.

"K-kau boleh memakainya. Iya... kau boleh memakainya sesukamu." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ehm, _gomawo_." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

"K-kau tidak masuk kerja?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Tidak."

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia memilih berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan apa yang tadi sempat dia buat berantakan di dapur pria itu.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tak ingin menjawabnya sekarang." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan. Kalau seperti ini jawaban Baekhyun, dia bisa apa. Perempuan itu sedang dalam keadaan tak ingin bicara apapun tentang dirinya sendiri atau masalah apa yang sedang di hadapinya saat ini.

" _Mian_ kalau aku terkesan ikut campur. Aku berangkat dulu!" chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun, dia kembali ke kamarnya, lalu keluar lagi setelah beberapa menit dengan menenteng tasnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah memakai sepatunya dan bersiap keluar dari rumahnya.

"Eoh." Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal disini sampai lusa."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Cukup heran dengan permintaan Baekhyun.

Asal tahu saja, sejak semalam, tepatnya setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia terus berpikir, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu berdiri di depan toko, di tengah malam di saat hujan mengguyur Seoul malam kemarin. Pikirannya terus menerka-nerka dan pikiran jahatnya seolah bersorak gembira saat dia menemukan adanya kemungkinan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Ehm... otaknya berkata, kalau tebakannya benar, bisa jadi dia memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi...

"Kalau aku tak memberikan ijinku, memang kau mau tinggal dimana?"

" _Molla._ Mungkin aku akan menginap di hotel atau sauna." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu kau memiliki masalah apa. Ehm... kalau kau menganggap rumah ini nyaman untuk tempatmu menyembunyikan diri, kau boleh tinggal disini."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang dengan sangat lebar, senyum manis yang sepuluh tahun lalu mampu mengubah haluan hati Chanyeol hingga berbalik arah padanya. Senyum itu... Chanyeol sangat merindukannya.

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ah."

"Ehm. Aku berangkat kerja dulu!"

.

.

.

"Minho-ssi!" pekik Luhan saat mendapati Minho berdiri di depan gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Langkahnya diayun menghampiri pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai kekasih Baekhyun itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda. Mana Baekhyunie? Apa dia sudah masuk ke dalam?" cerocos Luhan yang di balas Minho dengan senyum getir.

"Saya... mencari Baekhyun disini." Ujar Minho dengan suara lirihnya.

Luhan terlihat kaget, mencari Baekhyun? Maksudnya?

"Ehm... maaf. Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda. Apakah Baekhyun sudah di dalam?"

"Saya kurang tahu. Saya sudah menunggu disini sejak jam enam tadi dan..." Minho memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangannya, menggambarkan bahwa Baekhyun belum terlihat olehnya.

"Bukankah biasanya anda yang mengantarnya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kami mengalami sedikit masalah semalam. Dia tak menjawab panggilan saya dan juga tak membalas telpon saya."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ehm... apakah anda memiliki pesan untuknya? Siapa tahu dia ada di dalam dan saya bertemu dengannya, akan saya sampaikan." Ujar Luhan bijak.

"Tolong minta dia menjawab telpon dari saya."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, saya masuk dulu Minho-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Luhan membungkuk sopan, yang di balas Minho dengan sopan pula. Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan Minho yang sepertinya masih enggan meninggalkan gedung perusahaan itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin yang sejak kedatangannya tadi memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan Minho.

"Mencari Baekhyunie." Sahut Luhan sambil melangkah ke lobi.

"Baekhyun? Bukankah dia yang biasanya mengantar Baekhyun kesini?" Kyungsoo yang sudah menjajari Luhan ikut memberikan komentar.

"Mereka mengalami sedikit masalah semalam. Baekhyun tak membalas pesannya juga tak menjawab panggilannya." Ujar Luhan menjelaskan. "Chan... _Bujangnim_!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau melihat Baekhyunie?" tanya Luhan yang membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut samar.

"Aku baru berangkat, belum melihatnya." Balas Chanyeol berbohong.

"Minho-ssi mencarinya, mereka mengalami sedikit masalah sepertinya. Baekhyunie tak membalas pesannya, tak juga menjawab panggilannya." Luhan memberikan penjelasannya.

Chanyeol diam dan berpikir sejenak. Tebakannya benar, hubungan mereka mengalami masalah.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusan kita Luhan-ssi. Cepat naik, ada banyak hal yang harus kita bahas untuk proyek baru kita." Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Meninggalkan Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kompak memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama, mereka saling pandang sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

.

"Choi _songsaenim!"_

Minho menghentikan langkahnya saat salah satu petugas informasi di bagian IGD memanggilnya.

"Iya."

"Profesor Lee memanggil anda ke ruangannya."

Wajah Minho langsung pias. Apakah Taemin menceritakan semua yang dialaminya semalam pada sang ayah? Kalau iya... hah! Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus di lakukannya setelah ini. Lee Donghae, ayah dari Taemin, bisa jadi meminta pertanggungjawabannya saat ini. Dan dia tak siap untuk hal itu saat ini. Dia berharap masih bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

" _Saem_!"

" _Nde._ Aku akan menemuinya setelah berganti jas." Sahut Minho sambil berlalu dari hadapan petugas itu. Dia pria sejati, apapun yang terjadi, siap tak siap dia harus menghadapinya, termasuk berhadapan dengan ayah Taemin.

Tak berapa lama, Minho sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Profesor Lee. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Minho mengetuk pintu itu dua kali, lalu mendorong pintu itu.

Nyali Minho semakin menciut saat di lihatnya Taemin ada disana, tengah duduk di hadapan ayahnya dan sepertinya tengah berbincang ringan.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduklah!"

Minho mengangguk sopan, lalu mengambil duduk di depan Taemin.

"Ada apa profesor mencari saya?" tanya Minho sopan. Dia tengah berusaha menutupi kegundahan hatinya saat ini. Bertemu lagi dengan Taemin pasca kejadian semalam bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya saat ini. Kalau tak ingat jadwal operasinya padat hari ini, mungkin dia sudah mengambil cuti panjang, agar dia tak bertemu Taemin terlebih dahulu. Selain itu, dia juga perlu waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun tentang semua yang terjadi, mengharapkan maaf gadis itu dan tentunya berharap hubungan mereka bisa berjalan seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku berencana menambah tenaga medis utuk posisi dokter bedah yang juga bisa anestesi. Aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Taemin dan dia menyarankan untuk menarik Baekhyun-ssi kembali ke rumah sakit, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Minho tak langsung menjawab, dia melirik Taemin terlebih dahulu. Apa yang sedang gadis itu coba untuk lakukan terhadapnya ataupun Baekhyun?

"Kalau kau setuju, aku akan bicara dengan direktur. Untuk posisi Baekhyun di perusahaan itu, kita bisa menggantinya dari dokter umum yang bertugas di vvip rumah sakit."

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya sempat mengajukan namanya untuk posisi yang sama dan direktur menolak prof, jadi..."

"Kita sedang membutuhkannya. Dia tak akan berkembang kalau terus berada di sana, jadi kalau kau setuju dia di pindah kesini, aku akan langsung membicarakan masalah ini dengan Direktur."

Sekali lagi, Minho melirik Taemin yang saat ini ternyata tengah menatapnya, seolah menunggu jawaban darinya.

' _Apa yang kau harapkan dari semua ini Taemin-ah?'_ batin Minho mendesah pelan. Dia mengusap pelan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba merasa bingung dengan semua yang dialaminya sejak semalam hingga hari ini. Semua bagai mimpi buruk. Harapan indahnya yang sudah di depan mata, sekarang ini nyaris pupus.

Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar apapun darinya, itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Ponsel kekasihnya masih aktif, tapi pesan dan panggilannya diabaikan begitu saja. Padahal banyak yang ingin dia katakan, bukan hanya penjelasan singkat seperti yang semalam dia berikan.

"Minho-ya!"

" _Nde._ " Minho mendongak menatap ayah Taemin itu.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau perlu istirahat sepertinya."

"Tak apa Prof. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak demikian. Minho-ya! Kedua orangtuamu adalah teman baikku, kau juga bisa menganggap aku orangtuamu. Jangan sungkan kalau kau ingin menceritakan masalah yang sedang kau hadapi. Aku akan selalu mendeng..."

"Saya permisi dulu prof. Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, tapi saya harus pergi. Permisi!" Minho tak menunggu jawaban Donghae untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Ucapan Donghae tentang persahabatan kedua orang tuanya dengan pria itu cukup mengganggunya.

Dia melangkah cepat, menyusuri lorong hingga sampai pada satu sisi ruang IGD yang cukup sepi dan jarang di lewati orang. Minho berhenti disana, kepalanya tertunduk dan nafasnya di tarik dengan begitu berat.

Pikirannya kembali dilingkupi kekalutan. Penyesalan kembali hadir di dadanya, kalau saja, kalau saja dia menolak tegas ajakan Taemin, saat ini mungkin hubungannya masih baik dengan Baekhyun. Tapi...

Minho merogoh saku jas dokternya, kemudian mendial nomor satu di ponselnya. Panggilannya pada Baekhyun tersambung, tapi tak diangkat oleh gadisnya itu.

"Aku mohon sayang, sekali saja, angkat telponku." Gumamnya kacau.

Untuk beberapa menit, Minho masih menunggunggu.

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

Minho nyaris menjerit saat mendengar suara Baekhyun di seberang sana. Akhirnya, setelah ratusan kali dia menghubungi gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu, gadis itu bersedia menjawab panggilannya.

"Sayang ak..."

" _ **Beri aku waktu untuk mengerti semuanya."**_

"Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya sayang. Tolong temui aku atau kau dimana sekarang? Biar aku yang menjemputmu."

" _ **Aku akan mendengar semua penjelasanmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku berada di tempat aman."**_

"Baekhyunie!"

" _ **Aku berusaha mengerti semua keadaan ini oppa. Aku sedang berusaha mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kita. Jadi... beri aku waktu untuk semua yang ku usahakan itu."**_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon!"

Terdengar suara nafas di buang denga berat dari seberang sana. Baekhyun sepertinya tengah berusaha mengendalikan gejolak batinnya.

" _ **Oppa! Aku sempat goyah saat aku memberi ruang pada masalaluku, aku sempat dilanda kegundahan dua hari yang lalu karena hal itu, namun aku berusaha menghalau semua perasaan itu. Aku terus menekan dan berusaha membunuhnya perlahan dengan memegang satu keyakinan aku akan bahagia bersamamu. Aku memilihmu, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau pilihan terbaik dalam hidupku. Tapi... saat aku meluruskan niatku untuk bersamamu, yang kau lakukan itu sungguh tak pernah terlintas di benakku. Kau anggap ini kesalahpahaman, tapi bagiku tidak. Ini kesalahan oppa. Dan kau pikir setelah semua ini kita masih bisa bersama-sama? Bagaimana dengan Taemin-ssi? Aku tak akan menjadi penjahat untuk seorang wanita yang sudah kau renggut masa depannya."**_

"Baekhyunie!" desah Minho semakin kacau.

" _ **Kita akan membahas ini nanti. Mian."**_

Minho menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Airmata yang sejak tadi dia halau, merembes dari sela jari-jarinya. Dia sakit, sesakit saat dulu dia pernah di tinggalkan kedua orangtuaya. Baekhyun... ini akhir dari semuanya. Mimpi indahnya bersama gadis itu, hancur seketika.

"Baekhyunie! Baekhyunie! Baekhyunie!"

Di tempat tak jauh dari tempat Minho terperosok jatuh ke lantai, Taemin berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Dia tak pernah melihat Minho sekacau ini.

Dulu saat putus dengan Jinri, Minho masih bisa terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi...

" _Mianhae oppa_." Lirihnya diiringi tetesan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri di balkon dengan memegang cangkir berisi minuman panas.

"Menikmati pemandangan indah dari sini. Hhh... Sungai Han terlihat begitu indah di malam hari dan aku menikmatinya. Kau... pandai memilih tempat tinggal Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum ringan sembari menyesap minumannya.

Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat dan berdiri sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau dia di beri kesempatan tinggal di Seoul, maka dia akan memilih hunian di dekat Sungai Han. Agar setiap saat dia bisa menikmati aliran tenang sungai Han yang juga bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ehm... aku membeli tempat ini, karena alasan itu. Aku berharap suatu saat kami bisa menikmati semua ini bersama-sama." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, menumpukan kedua lengannya pada pagar pembatas balkon, matanya nanar menatap ke depan, pada aliran tenang sungai Han.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar menikmati semua ini. Rumah ini, sudah seperti tempat singgah untukku. Aku jarang berada disini, kebanyakan waktuku habis di kantor dan beberapa urusan lain di proyek. Aku jarang pulang dan menikmati semua ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan kemudian mengelus pelan punggung pria yang masih mampu membuat hatinya bergetar itu.

Chanyeol menoleh karena kaget dengan usapan Baekhyun pada punggungnya, dia kemudian menegakkan punggungnya sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun yang di gunakan gadis itu untuk mengusap punggungnya tadi. Tangan ramping itu di genggamnya dengan erat. Lalu dengan lembut, tatapannya dia jatuhkan pada gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Kau melalui sepuluh tahun yang berat tanpa aku, itu yang ku sesali." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Kau juga mengalami hal yang sama, itu yang tak pernah terpikir olehku. Selama ini, aku berpikir kau bahagia setelah melakukan semua itu. Tapi..."

Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan. Seolah melalui senyuman itu, dia ingin menyampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Minho-ssi, dia menunggumu di depan perusahaan tadi pagi. Luhan menghampirinya dan menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Dia mencarimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya. Meski dia tahu Minho akan melakukannya, tapi dia tetap saja kaget mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol.

"Dia mengatakan pada Luhan, kalian sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Benarkah itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin menanyakan hal ini, karena ini urusan kalian dan kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Tapi... karena sekarang kau memilih bersembunyi disini, maukah kau berbagi denganku? Tentang apa yang kau rasakan, tentang apa yang sedang kau hadapi dengannya."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia tak biasa menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain kecuali orang itu mampu membuatnya nyaman. Dan Chanyeol... haruskah dia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada pria itu.

"Kau tahu, mendengarmu bermasalah dengannya, satu sisi hatiku bersorak gembira. Ehm... aku jahat bukan?"

Alih-alih merasa marah atau tersinggung dengan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyusup di dadanya. Tak lama berselang, Baekhyun tersenyu kecil.

"Hubunganku dan dia memang mengalami masalah saat ini."

"Itukah sebabnya kau tak ingin pulang ke rumahmua sendiri?"

"Ehm."

"Masalahmu cukup berat?"

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku saat ini, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"Bagaimana posisimu saat ini?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku melihatnya tidur dengan perempuan lain semalam."

Chanyeol membeliak kaget, tak percaya rasanya kalau Minho bisa melakukan hal itu. Sepengetahuannya, Minho terlihat seperti pria baik-baik. Ehm...

"Apakah hal itu bukan salah paham saja?"

"Aku berharap seperti itu. Kalau aku hanya mendengar dari orang lain, mungkin aku masih tidak mempercayai hal itu, tapi... aku melihat sendiri semalam. Dia, berada di bawah selimut yang sama dengan wanita yang selama ini dia akuinya sangat mencintainya."

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Baekhyun. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang terluka karena sebuah pengkhianatan, sikap Baekhyun terkesan sangat tenang.

"Kalau cara bicaramu seperti ini, orang tak akan percaya kalau kau baru mengalami sebuah pengkhianatan."

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, dia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas balkon.

"Aku ingin menangis, ingin marah dan ingin meluapkan semuanya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Hanya dadaku yang terasa sesak dan..."

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Dia hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Grep**_

Dalam sekali tarik, Baekhyun sudah berpindah ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa meluapkan semua perasaanmu, aku tahu tak mudah menjalani semuanya saat ini."

"Kemarin adalah peringatan hari jadi hubungan kami, aku memutuskan untuk bersamanya, aku memutuskan memilih dia dengan satu keyakinan aku akan bahagia dengan dia yang mencintaiku, tapi kenyataannya, saat hampir empat jam aku menunggunya di restoran, dia justru tengah... tengah... tengah... hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Airmata Baekhyun tumpah di dada Chanyeol. Sesak yang sejak kemarin dirasakannya, airmatanya yang terasa begitu kering sejak kemarin, malam ini perlahan luruh seiring dengan usapan lembut telapak tangan besar milik Chanyeol pada punggungnya.

"Apapun yang kau hadapi dengannya, seberat apapun masalahmu dengannya, kau harus membicarakan semua itu dengannya. Menghindar boleh, tapi jangan biarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Kalian harus bicara."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin seperti ini, diam tak melakukan apapun dan tak terusik oleh apapun."

"Kenapa tak kau katakan 'aku nyaman tinggal di tempatmu Chanyeol-ah.' Terdengar lebih bisa di mengerti dan mungkin aku akan mengijinkanmu tinggal lebih lama disini."

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Masih dengan mata basahnya, dia memukul dada pria itu.

"Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?"

"Eoh."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau pun hubunganku dan Minho _oppa_ tak terselamatkan, aku akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria."

"Aku sanggup menunggumu. Kapanpun kau membuka pintu hatimu untukku, aku akan masuk dengan gagah dan aku berjanji, setelah luka yang pernah ku goreskan di hatimu, hanya akan ada kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan nanti. Karena sampai dengan saat ini, aku masih mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah."

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Baekhyun merasakan debaran hebat di hatinya. Debaran yang dulu selalu hadir saat Chanyeol menatap matanya.

"Cha-chanyeol-ah!"

"Aku tahu bagaimana harus bertindak Baekhyunie. Aku tak akan mengganggumu, kalau pun nanti kau tetap memilih dia, aku orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Karena aku menyadari, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu, mencintaimu, tapi aku menyia-nyiakannya. Kalau sekarang Tuhan menghukumku dengan tak memberikan malaikat cantiknya ini untukku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum meski aku sakit saat itu."

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, setidaknya aku harus memastikan kau bahagia dengan pria yang di pilih Tuhan untukmu."

Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes deras. Tak berapa lama, di peluknya dengan sangat erat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku begitu takut akan bayangan masalalu kita. Aku takut aku kembali melakukan kesalahan, aku takut jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Aku..."_

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf #Bow**_

 _ **Updatenya lama, ngaret dari jadwal dan hasilnya kurang memuaskan.**_

 _ **Kejadian akhir-akhir ini, yang saya alami, membuat mood saya tak begitu baik.**_

 _ **Minggu lalu, ketika mendengar kabar duka itu, saya bergetar dan berdebar-debar, ingin tak mempercayai semua itu, tapi kenyataannya memang terjadi. Saya bukan Shawol, tapi kejadian yg menimpa Jonghyun, ternyata membuat airmata saya mengalir deras. Saya ikut sedih dan sampai detik ini masih tak percaya kejadian itu.**_

 _ **Jadi maaf kalau update ceritanya menjadi sangat lama, saya perlu waktu untuk mengembalikan mood saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya atas semua ini.**_

 _ **Bisakah kalian merekomendasikan lagu yang enak untuk mengembalikan mood, dari grup manapun...**_

 _ **Big love untuk kalian semua yg selalu mendukung saya. Terimakasih sudah selalu diingatkan dengan cara menagih 'kapan up kak?' ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **09**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

" _Nde."_

" _ **Dengan Byun Baekhyun songsaenim?"**_

"Ehm. Ini siapa?"

" _ **Saya Tiffany Hwang, sekretaris dari Direktur Kim, Direktur dari rumah sakit pusat Seoul."**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa sekretaris direktur rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja menghubunginya sepagi ini? Ada masalah apa?

"Iya. Ada apa Tiffany-ssi?"

" _ **Anda di minta datang kerumah sakit jam sepuluh pagi ini. Dan langsung menemui direktur."**_

"Maaf. Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa?"

" _ **Direktur tidak memberitahu saya alasannya memanggil anda. Beliau hanya mengatakan pada saya untuk menghubungi anda dan memberitahukan hal ini."**_

"Ah _nde_. Nanti saya akan menemui beliau."

" _ **Baik. Ghamsahamnida Baekhyun-ssi."**_

"Ehm."

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang memasang pose berpikir di dapur. Gadis itu menatapnya ragu, sebelum kemudian berujar dengan lirih.

"Direktur rumah sakit ingin bertemu denganku."

"Ada apa?"

"Itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaanku, ada apa dia ingin menemuiku? Ehm... Aku tak masuk kerja, apakah itu masalahnya?" Tebak Baekhyun yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Kemarin tak ada masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan. Aku rasa bukan karena hal itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau kau penasaran, ada baiknya kau datang menemuinya."

"Haruskah?"

"Ehm. Bagaimanapun juga, yang ingin menemuimu itu atasanmu. Tak ada salahnya datang."

"Aku akan bertemu dia di rumah sakit nanti." Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Otaknya menyeruakkan sebuah pendapat, di rumah sakit, berarti kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Minho dan juga Taemin sangat besar bukan? Sedangkan untuk saat ini, dia belum ingin bertemu dengan keduanya. Hmm...

"Anggap saja Tuhan sedang membuka jalan untukmu, agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bukan aku tak suka kau disini, tapi kalau kau diam, masalahnya tak akan selesai." Ujar Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi tinggi yang berhadapan dengan meja dapur yang memisahkan dia dan Baekhyun saat ini.

Gadis itu tampak memikirkan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, menyelesaikan masalah ini? mungkin iya, dua hari dia menghindar dari Minho, menjawab dan membalas pesan serta telpon dari kekasihnya itu hanya sekali, padahal Minho mengirimkan pesan untuknya ratusan kali.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian sambil memasukkan roti panggang berlapis selai kacang ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Aniya._ Kau sibuk Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah merepotkanmu, tak sopan kalau aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tak masalah. Hari ini aku harus memeriksa proyek di Gyeonggie-do. Jadi waktuku banyak di luar."

"Hmm... baiklah. Tapi... kita ke rumahku dulu ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun menumpu kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya, matanya menatap Chanyeol yang lahap menyantap sarapannya. Melihat Chanyeol, betapa dia merasa tak habis pikir dengan rencana Tuhan untuknya. Dia dekat dengan Minho setelah lepas dari Chanyeol dan kini saat dia bermasalah dengan Minho, hubungannya menjadi semakin baik dengan pria yang dulu sangat di cintanya itu. Dulu? Benarkah hanya terjadi dulu? Sekarang, bagaimana dengan sekarang?

"Aku bisa kege-eran kalau caramu melihatku seperti itu. Aku bisa berpikir kau masih sangat mencintaiku dengan caramu melihatku itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian memutus pandangannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia masuk ke kamar, beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan _paper bag_ coklat dalam tentengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah siap. Untuk Hoodienya, akan ku kembalikan nanti kalau sudah ku cuci."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berbalik sambil memamerkan senyum menggodanya. Dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Nanti? Kau masih berharap bertemu denganku lagi?"

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, dari cara Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun sangat tahu, cinta yang sangat besar tersimpan di dalamnya. Dia dulu pernah berharap Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Namun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, harapannya kandas setelah kejadian itu. Baekhyun mati-matian berusaha melupakan, menekan semua perasaannya terhadap pria yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Salah satunya dengan berusaha menghadirkan Minho di hatinya.

Usahanya berhasil. Dia bahagia dengan Minho meski kadang hatinya masih sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun, perasaan yang coba dia buang dan dia tekan, kini muncul lagi saat dia memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Minho.

Hebatnya, Tuhan kembali menghadirkan Chanyeol untuk mengurangi sakit yang dia rasakan akibat perbuatan Minho.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan. "Kalau kau tak mau, aku tak masalah." Ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekati pintu utama.

"Kau masih sama. Suka merajuk." Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Baekhyun, lalu dengan lembut mengusak kepala itu. Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

"Ja-jangan lakukan ini padaku." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih ada diatas kepalanya.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, suasana berubah menjadi sedikit canggung.

Dan hal itu terbawa sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunggu di mobil. Sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis itu naik ke apartemennya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Baekhyun kembali masuk ke mobil Chanyeol, sudah rapi dengan _blouse baby pink_ yang dipadukan dengan rok sebatas lutut berwarna gelap.

"Lama?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Ehm. Lebih cepat dari waktu yang dibutuhkan perempuan biasanya untuk bersolek." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Suasana kembali di liputi kebisuan. Chanyeol konsentrasi dengan stirnya sedangkan Baekhyun memilih menikmati pemandangan di luar.

Apa yang akan dihadapinya di rumah sakit nanti? Apakah dia akan bertemu dengan Minho disana? Hah! Itu sudah pasti Baekhyun-ssi, bukankah Minho juga bekerja di tempat itu?

" _Wae?_ " tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kau membuang nafasmu terlalu keras."

"Benarkah?"

"Eoh."

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi di rumah sakit nanti."

"Kau biasanya seperti ini?"

"Iya. Tapi tak sering."

"Kau tahu, kadang yang terlalu banyak membuat kita khawatir, itu justru tak terjadi. Kau khawatir akan bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Benarkah dia khawatir bertemu dengan Minho setelah kejadian itu?

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padaku, lagi. Tuhan sudah begitu baik dengan mengirimkan Minho _oppa_ setelah kejadian itu, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik sampai kami menikah nanti. Tapi... aku tak mengerti kenapa Tuhan membuat semua ini terjadi? Apakah DIA tak puas melihatku hancur sepuluh tahun lalu? Apa dia ingin aku han..."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Semuanya membuatku bingung. Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, banyak hal yang ingin aku luapkan tapi aku tak tahu hal seperti apa itu. Disini, terasa begitu sesak. Aku bahkan berpikir kenapa Tuhan begitu tega padaku, kenapa..."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kau tak siap pergi ke rumah sakit? Kalau memang demikian, mari kita pulang."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau berantakan Baek-ah. Pikiranmu masih kacau, kalau kau but..."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Tatapan gadis itu yang tidak fokus, membuatnya yakin bahwa semakin dekat laju mobilnya ke rumah sakit yang di tuju, semakin Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Baek-ah!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik. Kali ini, aku yakin kau juga bisa melakukannya. Tuhan memilihmu untuk melalui berbagai cobaan ini, karena dia tahu kau orang yang kuat. Percayalah itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan lalu membuangnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka, senyum Chanyeol yang di lihatnya saat matanya terbuka membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia bisa, pasti bisa.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini?" Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mana ponselmu?" Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian meminta Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu mengetikkan beberapa angka kemudian menyimpannya dengan menyematkan namanya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan datang untukmu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun pada pemiliknya. Setelah itu dia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan lobi rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun lebih dulu berpamitan pada pria yang mengantarnya itu.

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ah. _Bye_!" ujar Baekhyun sambil tak lupa melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol pun membalas hal itu dengan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan juga.

.

.

"Kau darimana _hyung?_ Aku menghubungimu lebih dari sepuluh kali tapi tak ada satupun yang kau angkat. Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu?" berondong Jongin begitu Chanyeol menginjak lobi gedung perusahaannya. Sambutan yang terasa kurang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

Ok!

Chanyeol berbohong pada Baekhyun tentang tugasnya ke Gyeonggie. Dia hanya meminta ijin datang terlambat ke kantornya hanya demi bisa mengantarkan gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"

"Shim _daepyeonim_ mengamuk."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, dia kemudian berbalik menatap Jongin yang berdiri satu langkah di belakangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Apakah timnya melakukan kesalahan?

"Proyek yang kita tangani di Jeju mengalami banyak kendala. Laporan yang di berikan Ki Sang-ssi ternyata tak sesuai dengan keadaan di lapangan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku sudah memintamu memeriksanya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan kau mengatakan tak ada masalah berarti Jongin-ah. Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku tak bohong saat aku mengatakan bahwa disana semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada hal aneh terjadi disana, aku juga baru tahu tadi saat Shim _daepyeonim_ datang dan membeberkan semuanya. Beliau mencarimu, makanya aku menghubungimu lebih dari sepuluh kali tadi."

Chanyeol tak menunggu penjelasan Jongin selanjutnya, dia langsung melesat meninggalkan Jongin. Kabar buruk untuknya di pagi ini, proyek di Jeju itu bernilai milyaran won dan dari tiga tim arsitek di perusahaan ini, dia di pilih karena timnya dianggap mampu menyelesaikan proyek itu tapi kenyataannya.

Chanyeol tiba di ruangannya kira-kira lima menit kemudian, dan dia langsung di sambut dengan teriakan menggelegar dari orang nomor dua di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu.

"LAPORAN SAMPAH!"

Kertas-kertas berhamburan di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia hanya diam, tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kau mengatakan semua seolah tak ada masalah, tapi kau tahu yang ku temukan kemarin saat aku sidak di proyek itu. Pembangunan gedung itu bahkan belum mencapai empat puluh persen padahal waktu yang di berikan klien kita hanya tinggal dua bulan. Kau... enak-enakan duduk di sini tanpa peduli bagaimana pekerjaan anak buahmu di lapangan Chanyeol-ah?" seru pria yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu, matanya tajam menatap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan berbagai informasi di pikirannya.

"Satu hal lagi, aku disini sudah lebih dari satu jam. Kau tahu jam masuk kantor? Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik keluargamu yang bisa membuatmu berbuat seenak jidatmu? Kalau kau tak suka bekerja di sini dan ikut aturan perusahaan, keluar saja!" pria itu semakin keras menegur Chanyeol.

" _Jeoseonghamnida daepyeonim_." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Dia menyadari kesalahannya jadi dia tak berniat untuk menyela apa yang di luapkan atasannya itu.

"Maafmu tak akan mengubah apapun, aku ingin melihat kerja nyatamu!"

"Saya akan ke Jeju setelah ini dan untuk keterlambatan saya, saya minta maaf."

"Hah! Aku tak ingin ada ungkapan kekecewaan dari klien kita itu, jadi lakukan yang terbaik dan untuk mandor lapanganmu, aku sudah memberhentikan dia kemarin. Dia ulat dalam proyekmu dan sebaiknya awasi langsung proyek itu atau kau minta salah satu dari mereka untuk berada disana mengawasinya." Ujar pria itu sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan anak buahnya.

Sepeninggal CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu, Chanyeol memerintahkan pada Kyungsoo untukl mencarikan tiket pesawat ke Jeju.

"Kalau bisa yang setengah jam lagi bisa berangkat Kyungsoo-ah!" perintah Chanyeol yang diamini Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung melesat ke mejanya, mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kau berangkat sendiri _hyung_?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm. Selama aku tak ada, koordinasi dengan Luhan mengenai proyek yang lainnya, juga awasi beberapa mandor lapangan di proyek-proyek kita itu. Luhan! Kau urus proyek di Gyeonggie, minggu ini sudah dalam tahap penyelesaian."

" _Nde._ " Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku butuh semua dokumen untuk proyek itu, kau bisa memberikannya padaku Luhanie?"

"Ehm." Luhan kembali mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku sudah memesan tiketnya, satu jam lagi pesawatnya berangkat, itu penerbangan tercepat yang berhasil ku temukan." Beritahu Kyungsoo.

" _Gomawo."_ Sahut Chanyeol sambil menerima beberapa dokumen dari Luhan. "Aku pergi, kalau ada apa-apa, kalian beritahu aku."

" _Nde_." Sahut anak buah Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol yang melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam lift.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak begitu tubuhnya berada di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar gedung perusahaannya. Masalah pekerjaan yang di hadapinya saat ini, sama sekali tak terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dia bekerja maksimal untuk proyek di Jeju, menyerahkan pada orang yang dianggapnya tepat tapi ternyata... hah!

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dari sana. Rencana sebelumnya yang sudah dia susun rapi untuk Baekhyun, harus dia batalkan. Memang dia belum mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun, tapi dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

 _ **To : Baekhyunie 3**_

 _ **Untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama, kita tidak bisa bertemu. Tolong jaga dirimu dengan baik. Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan padaku, hubungi aku setelah makan malam. See you Baekhyunie and i will miss you.**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Donghae yang membimbingnya menuju tempat kerja barunya sekarang.

Pada akhirnya dia menerima tawaran pemilik rumah sakit ini untuk bergabung di tim bedah umum di bagian UGD rumah sakit ini yang di pimpin oleh Donghae.

Bukan karena ingin selalu dekat dengan Minho, tapi lebih pada rasa kemanusiaan. Dia seorang dokter yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi terhadap profesi dan pekerjaannya. Mengesampingkan perasaannya yang dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, dia memilih berada di tempat yang sama dengan seseorang yang dua hari ini diabaikannya.

Berdamai dengan seseorang yang membuatnya terluka. Sama halnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada teman-temannya di masalalu. Kalau untuk mereka dia bisa, untuk Minho seharusnya tak sulit baginya.

Lalu apakah setelah ini dia akan kembali ke pelukan Minho?

Baekhyun belum tahu. Dia masih belum memikirkan hal itu.

"Ini ruangan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk berkantor Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menatap Donghae yang menunjuk sebuah pintu yang di permukaannya tertulis nama Taemin. Dia, satu ruangan dengan perempuan itu? Apa hal ini benar?

"Saya... satu ruangan dengan Taemin-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Iya. Ruangan lain sudah terisi penuh."

Baekhyun mendesah keras, hingga membuat Donghae menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria paruhbaya itu. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Dari yang terjadi sekarang, dia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk bergabung di tempat ini. dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, hanya hatinya yang terus mengeluh.

Seharusnya dia bisa mengambil keputusan tepat untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia tak ingin berada disini, dia bisa memutuskan untuk pergi tapi hatinya tak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi. Permintaan dari pemilik rumah sakit ini diiyakannya karena ini bagian dari mimpi yang pernah di pupuk satu tahun sebelum dia meninggalkan Kanada. Tapi... bila melihat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Minho saat ini, seharusnya dia tegas menolak. Bukankah untuk saat ini dia belum ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang itu, lalu kenapa dia mengangguk saat direktur rumah sakit ini kembali menempatkannya di bagian yang sama dengan Minho dan Taemin.

" _Pabbo saram_ Byun Baekhyun!" gumam Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Donghae.

"Eh!" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Donghae, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Mari aku perkenalkan pada dokter lain di bagian ini." ajak Donghae yang di balas Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan.

Baekhyun kembali mengikuti langkah Donghae, kali ini pria itu membawanya berkeliling ke ruang UGD, mengenalkannya pada petugas medis di tempat itu.

"Minho-ya!" pekik Donghae yang langsung membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia akan bertemu Minho, dua hari setelah kejadian itu.

Berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya, Baekhyun melihat Minho yang sudah berhenti dan tengah menatapnya. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi yang dia temukan di mata pria yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Yang pertama jelas tersirat kekagetan di mata bulat jernih yang selalu dia kagumi itu, kemudian tatapannya itu berubah menjadi tatapan senang lalu berubah sendu. Gejolak batin yang di rasakan Minho, Baekhyun seolah bisa merasakannya. Karena hal senada juga di rasakannya.

Minho melangkah mendekati Donghae dan Baekhyun, diikuti dengan beberapa dokter dan perawat.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Mereka nantinya yang akan menjadi rekananmu disini, aku harap kalian semua bisa bekerja sama untuk memajukan bagian ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Dengan Minho kau sudah kenal bukan? Dan yang lainnya aku rasa juga sudah tak asing lagi untukmu."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum kecilnya. Donghae kemudian menyalami Baekhyun.

"Senang pada akhirnya kau bisa bergabung disini. Taemin tak salah merekomendasikan dirimu untuk di tarik kembali ke rumah sakit ini."

Baekhyun menyambut tangan Donghae dengan pikiran berkecambuk. Ada campur tangan Taemin di balik di tariknya kembali dia ke rumah sakit ini. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian tempo hari?

"Minho akan memberitahumu tugas-tugas yang akan kau lakukan disini. Sekali lagi, selamat bergabung Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Donghae. Dengan Minho, dia harus banyak berkomunikasi dalam pekerjaan barunya ini.

Minho memberi instruksi pada yang lainnya untuk kembali ke tugas masing-masing.

Setelah semua pergi, Minho mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mengikutiku!" ujar Minho dengan suara tercekat. Dia melangkah lebih dulu, yang kemudian diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Sepuluh tahun perkenalan mereka, rasanya suasana kali ini begitu aneh. Mereka seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu lalu berkenalan. Ada kecanggungan serta tembok tinggi yang membatasi mereka.

Minho membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan, dimana disana banyak dokter yang tengah berkumpul, membicarakan tentang beberapa penyakit pasien dan bagaimana cara penanganannya.

"Kami biasanya berkumpul disini untuk membahas berbagai hal tentang pasien." Ujar Minho. Baekhyun membungkuk pada beberapa dokter yang ada di sana, termasuk Taemin dan Suho.

"Senang akhirnya kau bergabung disini, Baekhyun-ssi." Suho mengulurkan tangannya. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun tempo hari membawa sedikit angin segar bagi dirinya, apalagi bil mendengar bagaimana hubungan temannya yang lain sudah cukup membaik dengan Baekhyun, tak menutup kemungkinan, hubungannya juga akan membaik dengan gadis itu. Dan kesempatan ini, tak akan disia-siakan Suho, untuk bersikap lebih baik layaknya seorang teman.

"Terimakasih. Mohon dukungannya." Sambut Baekhyun hangat.

"Mari bekerjasama." Sahut Suho sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, senyumnya mengembang dengan begitu lebar. Gerakan tangan Suho, diikuti oleh Baekhyun, senyum lebar juga di kembangkan bibir tipis gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang ini?" tanya Baekhyun, terdengar sangat formal di telinga Minho.

"Kita akan melakukan operasi sepuluh menit lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian." Minho berujar dengan raut wajah getir. Dia merasa sangat asing berada di dekat Baekhyun saat ini.

"Saya juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja, kau di tim kami sekarang. Mari! Aku tunjukkan ruang ganti untuk pakaian operasi kita." Suho memberi gerakan mempersilahkan pada Baekhyun. Gadis berambut sebahu itu tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Suho.

Sepeninggal Suho dan Baekhyun, suasana ruangan itu menjadi cukup sepi. Beberapa orang yang tadinya berada di ruangan itu satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Minho dan Taemin.

Sekedar informasi, Minho dan Taemin tak saling bicara sejak kejadian itu. Kalau pun ada yang mereka bicarakan, semua hanya seputar pekerjaan, tak pernah lebih dari itu.

" _Oppa!_ " lirih Taemin, lebih mirip keluhan daripada sebuah panggilan, sesaat setelah Minho berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin melihatku, kau dan juga Baekhyun-ssi mungkin tak akan memaafkanku, tapi aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf. Aku tak seharusnya..."

"Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk bergabung di ruang operasi. Aku tak ingin bicara apapun selain itu." sergah Minho sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Minho, Taemin terduduk di kursi belakangnya. Airmata seketika leleh membasahi pipi putihnya. Beban di hatinya, terasa semakin berat. Dia tak bisa membagi apa yang dirasakannya pada orang lain, bahkan kepada ayahnya sekalipun.

Betapa memalukan perbuatan yang sudah dia lakukan. Sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas dia sudah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Padahal saat itu, dia dalam posisi sadar. Betapa jahat pikirannya saat itu. Dia berpikir, Minho akan meliriknya setelah kejadian itu atau paling tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas tindakannya, tapi kenyataannya, Minho justru semakin menjauh darinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia meminta pada ayahnya untuk menarik Baekhyun kembali ke rumah sakit ini. Ini cara terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan untuk seorang Choi Minho, pria yang menempati posisi teratas di hatinya, pria yang pertama menyentuhnya dengan begitu dalam dan juga pria yang telah menggoreskan luka di hatinya.

Taemin berpikir, dengan cara seperti ini, mungkin hubungan Baekhyun dan Minho akan membaik.

Yang tak Taemin ketahui, rencananya tak seindah rencana yang di siapkan Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru keluar dari ruang operasi sekitar pukul tiga sore. Gadis itu melangkah tergesa ke lokernya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana, terburu-buru sepertinya?" tanya Suho yang berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang memegang perutnya lalu wajahnya di buat memelas, dia lapar. Tak banyak yang dia makan di rumah Chanyeol tadi dan dia langsung di hadapkan dengan pekerjaan begitu sampai di tempat ini tadi.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Suho begitu saja.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih Suho-ya?"

Suho melirik temannya yang baru datang, mata temannya itu memperhatikan setiap langkah yang diambil Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali kalau seniornya itu menaruh hati pada Baekhyun.

"Dia kekasih Choi Minho." Sahut Suho sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang ganti.

" _Mwo_?"

Meninggalkan dua pria beda usia itu. Kita menuju ke tepat Baekhyun berada.

Gadis itu mengisi nampan makannya dengan nasi, daging panggang lada hitam, kimchi dan sup tahu di mangkuk lain. Setelah itu dia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kantin. Baekhyun meletakkan nampannya di meja, lalu dia duduk dan membuka ponselnya.

Dahinya berkerut mendapat notifikasi pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Dia ke Jeju? Ehm... apakah ada masalah dengan pekerjaan?" gumamnya sambil mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk pria itu. Setelah itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk menikmati makan siangnya yang sangat terlambat itu.

Baru beberapa menit dia menikmati sajian makan siangnya, dia di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang langsung duduk di depannya dengan menu makan siang tak jauh beda dengannya.

Choi Minho memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya, tengah menikmati makan siangnya yang sedikit terganggu dengan kehadirannya mungkin.

"Maaf mengganggumu."

Baekhyun hanya mendongak sekilas, tak diindahkannya kehadiran Minho di hadapannya. Perutnya lebih penting saat ini.

"Kau kemana dua hari ini? Aku menunggumu di perusahaan, lalu mencarimu di rumahmu dan juga rumah _eommonie._ "

Baekhyun sekali lagi menatap Minho sekilas.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku tentang kejadian itu Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun meletakkan dengan kasar sendoknya. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

Saat dia mengatakan butuh waktu untuk mengerti semua yang terjadi, dia sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan akan kemana hubungannya dengan Minho berakhir. Apakah setelah kejadian itu dia bisa memaafkan Minho dan kembali lagi ke pelukan pria itu? Atau dia harus mengubur semuanya, kembali membuka lembaran baru tanpa pria itu?

Dua hari dia memikirkan semua itu dan hasilnya, Tuhan semakin membuatnya dekat dengan Chanyeol, juga dia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol padanya. Sikap manis pria itu dan juga cara pria itu memberinya perhatian. Hmm...

"Kau yakin kita harus bicara disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Kantin itu mulai ramai didatangi beberapa petugas medis yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

"Kau akan menghindar kalau aku meminta waktumu. Panggilan dan pesan singkat yang ku kirim untukmu, hanya kau balas sekenanya."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini _oppa._ Aku berterimakasih untuk sepuluh tahun ini, untuk lima tahun waktu yang kau butuhkan demi meyakinkanku bahwa kau pria baik yang layak mendapat kepercayaanku. Juga untuk lima tahun berikutnya yang terasa begitu indah untukku. Aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, dengan tak melihat atau membiarkan pria manapun masuk ke dalam hatiku. Perjalanan kita, aku rasa aku tak lagi bisa melanjutkannya bersama denganmu."

"Jangan katakan hal itu. Kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku Baekhyunie."

"Penjelasan macam apa? Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku? Tentang kau yang tak bisa datang ke acara kita dan ternyata kau tengah tidur dengan perempuan lain? Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun. Kau, kebenaran apapun yang ingin kau beritahu padaku, kau tetap salah bagiku. Pertama! Kau tahu siapa dirimu, dengan ketidakmampuanmu terhadap minuman beralkohol, seharusnya kau menghindarinya, tapi yang kau lakukan, kau meminum minuman itu hanya karena teman-temanmu mengejekmu. Kedua! Kau tahu saat itu ada aku yang menunggumu, tapi kau tak berusaha pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu dan ketiga! Alam bawah sadarmu menyadari yang berada di sampingmu saat itu bukan aku tapi kau membiarkan setan meracuni pikiranmu. Aku bisa saja menutup mata atas semua kejadian ini, memaafkanmu dan kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, tapi... apakah aku masih bisa di sebut wanita baik-baik kalau aku melakukannya? Ada perempuan lain yang menangis atas hubungan kita ini, wanita yang kau rusak hidup dan masa depannya, kau seharusnya bertanggungjawab atas dirinya. Aku sakit hati? Iya. Tapi rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan sakit yang dia rasakan karena perbuatanmu. Kau sudah melakukan tindakan salah itu padanya tapi kau masih mengharapkan perempuan lain? Dimana hatimu saat ini Choi Minho?"

Minho memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kalimat panjang yang di utarakan Baekhyun, sedikit banyak mengusik pikirannya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin di sangkalnya tapi dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena pikirannya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dimana hatinya saat ini? Kesalahan itu bukan hanya milik Taemin tapi dia menyudutkan wanita itu dengan tak mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku sangat membenci perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana sebenarnya aku sangat terluka tapi aku harus tetap bisa menjadi sangat pemaaf." Baekhyun mendengus dengan sebal lalu berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa nampan makanannya.

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Minho.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatap Minho sesaat, lalu menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum kembali mengayun langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

" _Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Hatiku, pikiranku, semua terisi dengan terkaan yang tak berkesudahan. Tentang semua yang kurencanakan denganmu yang perlahan mulai hancur dan tentang apa yang di rencanakan Tuhan untukku."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke penginapan ketika malam sudah sangat larut. Siang tadi, saat sampai ke lokasi proyek, dia langsung membagi tugas dan menegur beberapa orang yang di anggap menyulitkan pekerjaannya, dia juga sudah bicara dengan penduduk setempat, yang sebelumnya merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan proyeknya. Semua berjalan baik hari ini, tugasnya selesai untuk hari ini dan tugas lain akan menunggunya esok hari. Huft!

Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ada beberapa laporan yang harus di periksanya ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Kau sangat sibuk sekali sepertinya, hingga pesanku tak sempat kau balas.**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca sebaris pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun padanya. Ada lima pesan sebelumnya, dari orang yang sama, yang memang tak sempat dia baca atau pun dia balas. Seharian ini, setelah mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Seoul, dia memang sama sekali tak menyentuh ponselnya. Pekerjaannya di lapangan, tak mengharuskannya memegang ponselnya.

Pria tinggi berambut ikal itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju jendela sambil menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh Baekhyun.

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

" _ **Di rumah. Baru sampai rumah lebih tepatnya."**_

"Ini hampir tengah malam nona Byun."

" _ **Aku tahu. Tadi ada beberapa rekan kerjaku yang meminta traktiran minum. Ehm... tak salah mengabulkan permintaan mereka."**_

"Kau baik sekali pada mereka."

" _ **Aku selalu baik pada siapapun, bahkan kepada orang-orang yang kuanggap musuh saja, aku bisa bersikap baik."**_

Chanyeol diam, merasa tertohok dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Pujaan hatinya itu memang benar-benar baik, dia yang sepuluh tahun sangat membenci dirinya sendiri saja bisa di maafkan apalagi rekan kerja gadis itu yang tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Kau masih disana?"**_

"Ehm. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

" _ **Cukup baik. Hari pertamaku langsung dihadapkan dengan meja operasi. Menyenangkan sekaligus cukup menyesakkan."**_

" _Waeyo_?"

" _ **Aku berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Ini menyesakkan tapi aku harus bisa mengesampingkan semua perasaan itu."**_

"Jangan di paksa kalau kau tak mampu melakukannya. Sekiranya bekerja di tempat itu semakin menyulitkanmu, kau bisa keluar dan mencari tempat lain untuk bekerja."

" _ **Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang perlu ku katakan padanya dan... aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."**_

Jahatkah kalau saat ini Chanyeol ingin berteriak dengan keras? Menyampaikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba merasa begitu bahagia dengan kabar itu.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Hatinya benar-benar tak bisa berbohong.

" _ **Ini yang terbaik. Aku ingin dia bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya. Ehm... Chanyeol-ah!"**_

"Ehm."

" _ **Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ke Jeju? Kau tak mengatakan apapun tadi pagi. Terjadi masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"**_

"Ehm. Banyak."

" _ **Lalu?"**_

"Apanya yang lalu? Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, semua sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang."

" _ **Kau lama disana?"**_

"Ehm. Mungkin sampai proyek ini selesai. Paling tidak dua bulan."

" _ **Mwo?"**_

" _Wae?_ Kau terdengar tak terima?"

" _ **Ani. Aku biasa saja."**_

"Kau yakin?"

" _ **Ehm.**_ "

Chanyeol memilih tak menyahuti lagi penyangkalan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, memang benar di balik berita putusnya Baekhyun dan Minho, dia memang bersyukur, dia berharap hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan semakin berkembang setelah ini. Tapi dia tak ingin tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin Baekhyun merasakan nyaman dekat dengannya, lalu perlahan dia akan kembali masuk ke dalam hati gadis itu untuk kemudian memenangkan perasaan pujaan hatinya itu. Baekhyun saat ini tak membutuhkan kekasih, gadis itu membutuhkan seseorang yang mendengarnya dan mampu menjadi tempatnya menyandarkan dirinya dan Chanyeol tengah memerankan hal itu saat ini.

" _ **Chanyeol-ah!"**_

"Ehm."

" _ **Kau tak ada di rumahmu, kalau... aku ingin melihat sungai Han dari balkon apartemenmu bagaimana?"**_

"Kau tahu _password_ apartemenku Baek-ah. Tinggal masukkan _password_ nya dan kau masuk saja ke dalam. Aku tak melarangmu mengunjungi apartemenku."

" _ **Kau tak ada di sana**_."

"Aaaaa... kau ingin melihat Sungai Han atau melihatku sebenarnya."

" _ **Melihat sungai Han dan berbagi cerita denganmu."**_

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku, melihat sungai Han dan kau bisa menelponku setelahnya."

" _ **Ehm.**_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat kita belum bertemu kembali, setiap kali aku merindukanmu, aku akan berdiri di balkon dan menatap langit malam. Melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit, mengobati sedikit kerinduanku padamu. Kau dan bintang itu sama Baek-ah, sama-sama kecil tapi sangat indah."

" _ **Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu untuk menghiburku, gomawo, aku terhibur dan saat ini tengah tersenyum kecil."**_

"Aku bicara kenyataan yang sering ku alami dan terjadi padaku."

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Baekhyun yang terhembus lirih tapi cukup cepat.

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku... aku saat ini nyaman dengan pertemanan yang baru kita jalin kembali. Aku..."**_

"Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu membuka hati untukku. Tetaplah berdiri di tempatmu saat ini, aku yang akan maju dan berjuang untukmu."

" _ **Chanyeol-ah!"**_

" _Nde._ "

" _ **Gomawo**_. _ **"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Untuk saat ini, cukup baginya menjadi bagian dari Baekhyun walau hanya sebatas teman.

"Tidurlah! Kau besok harus kembali bekerja bukan?"

" _ **Ehm. Jalja Chanyeol-ah."**_

" _Jalja_ Baekhyunie."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Haiiiii!**_

 _ **Ada yg merindukanku?**_

 _ **Penulis kembali setelah satu minggu hanya bisa meringkuk diatas kasur, terserang demam, diare dan juga muntah-muntah parah.**_

 _ **Mian atas keterlambatan ini dan untuk chap ini, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya.**_

 _ **Mian kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. #Deepbow**_

 _ **Untuk yang bertanya 'author where are you?'**_

 _ **I'm here, masih disini dan tetap disini. Hanya saja keadaan kesehatan akhir-akhir ini yg kurang baik, membuat tak bisa melanjutkan tulisannya dalam waktu cepat.**_

 _ **Buat kalian reader tercinta**_

 _ **Jaga kesehatan kalian semua, perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu banyak menyebarkan virus penyakit. Yang sempat sakit atau masih sakit saat ini, semoga cepat sembuh. Yang baik-baik saja, jaga kesehatan kalian semua.**_

 _ **Yang sudah nyebarin virus membaca ceritaku pada teman-temannya yang lain juga makasih banyak ya... senang bisa membagi kesenangan ini dengan kalian semua.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kenapa suaramu? Kau menangis?"**_

Baekhyun mengusap kasar pipinya yang kembali basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Nafasnya dia tarik perlahan demi mengurangi sesak yang menghimpit dadanya saat ini.

" _ **Baek-ah!"**_

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya... aku baru mengumumkan kematian salah satu pasien gawat daruratku."

" _ **Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Karena ternyata kau tak bisa menyelamatkan pasienmu itu?"**_

"Ehm. Setiap kali aku tak bisa menyelamatkan pasienku dan kemudian harus mengumumkan kematiannya di hadapan keuarganya, aku sedih, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku gagal menjadi sosok dokter yang katanya bisa menyelamatkan orang lain."

" _ **Kau bukan Tuhan Baek-ah, jadi sangat wajar kalau kau pernah gagal. Benar tugas dokter adalah menyelamatkan manusia yang lainnya, tapi sekali lagi kau bukan Tuhan yang di tanganmu semua orang bisa lolos dari kematian. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya bukan? Kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain, itu bukan salahmu."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Minho juga pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya, dulu saat dia baru masuk ruang operasi dan saat itu pasien yang mereka tangani meninggal. Baekhyun yang kala itu menangis di pojok ruangan, di hibur Minho dengan kata-kata yang tak jauh beda dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol padanya. Bukan salahnya kalau ada pasien meninggal, dia sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, tapi Tuhan menghendaki hal lainnya.

"Ehm. Kau tak sibuk?"

" _ **Pekerjaanku sudah selesai disini, sore nanti aku kembali ke Seoul."**_

" _Jinjja?"_ Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan senyumnya mengembang dengan begitu lebar. Dari nada bicaranya serta ekspresi wajahnya, orang yang melihatnya pasti mengambil kesimpulan kalau saat ini dia sedang bahagia.

Bahagia?

Dia tak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa begitu bahagia saat mendengar Chanyeol pulang sore nanti. Hmm... hampir dua bulan mereka tak bertemu, komunikasi yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas pesan singkat dan melalui panggilan telpon. Banyak hal yang Baekhyun bagi dengan Chanyeol melalui sambungan telpon. Apapun yang dia alami dan dia rasakan, pasti di ceritakan pada Chanyeol, seperti saat ini, dia baru saja menceritakan pasiennya yang meninggal di pertolongan pertama yang dia berikan. Kesedihan yang dia rasakan, ingin dia bagi dengan Chanyeol. dan keinginannya untuk berbagi akan bertambah besar kalau dia sedang merasa bahagia.

" _ **Dari suaramu kau sepertinya senang aku akan pulang."**_

Baekhyun tersipu malu, pipinya merona merah muda. Entahlah, ada rindu yang tak pernah dia sampaikan pada Chanyeol, namun secara tersirat dia selalu mengisyaratkannya.

Sejak Chanyeol pergi ke Jeju dua bulan yang lalu, sudah puluhan kali dia menanyakan kapan pria itu pulang, dan sekarang saat mendengar Chanyeol akan pulang sore ini, perasaannya begitu bahagia dan dadanya seakan ingin meledak.

"Tidak. Biasa saja." Sangkalnya.

" _ **Ooo... aku tak lama di Seoul. Paling tidak hanya sehari, setelah itu aku akan ke Italia. Kira-kira..."**_

"Ya!" pekik Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

" _ **Wae? Kau tak senang aku pulang, jadi untuk apa aku lama-lama di Seoul. Pekerjaanku banyak."**_

"Terserah padamu saja. Aku tutup! Pekerjaanku juga masih banyak!"

" _ **Ya... ya... ya...! Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Aku belum selesai!"**_

" _Who care?_ Kau sibuk 'kan? Harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk ke Italia bukan? Aku tak akan meng..."

" _ **Aku merindukanmu. Nanti aku jemput jam delapan. See you."**_

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Dadanya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. perasaan yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah hadir di dalam hatinya untuk Chanyeol, saat ini kembali lagi. Dan rasanya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ah!

" _See you_." Lirih Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan panggilan telponnya.

Gadis itu terlihat menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum meninggalkan taman belakan rumah sakit yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk berbagi cerita dengan Chanyeol dua bulan terakhir ini.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya. Mata gadis itu memicing mendapati Taemin yang menelungkupkan badannya diatas meja dengan lengan yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Taemin-ssi!" panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Sekedar informasi, selama dua bulan ini, hubungan Baekhyun, Taemin dan juga Minho tak berjalan baik. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan kecuali masalah pekerjaan. Selain itu, mereka lebih banyak diam dan saling menghindar. Jadi, meski Baekhyun satu ruangan dengan Taemin, mereka tak cukup dekat dan tak bisa di katakan sebagai teman, karena saat Taemin masuk ruangan ini, Baekhyun lebih memilih keluar, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun kurang merasa nyaman akan hal itu namun ada satu sisi hatinya yang menjerit tak terima setiap kali dia mencoba dekat dengan Taemin.

Dia tahu, kejadian itu tak sepenuhnya salah Taemin, tapi tetap saja, hatinya masih sakit bila mengingat akan hal itu.

Baekhyun mendekati Taemin, menyentuh pundak gadis itu namun tak ada respon dari si pemilik tubuh. Baekhyun melirik bagian bawah tubuh Taemin dan matanya membulat saat melihat darah merembes melalui sela kaki rekannya itu.

"Taemin-ssi!" pekik Baekhyun yang langsung bergerak cepat mengangkat kepala Taemin, tubuh lemas itu dia tegakkan di kursi. Baekhyun semakin dibuat mengangga saat melihat darah sudah membasahi rok bagian depan taemin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Baekhyun yang hanya disahutI Taemin dengan rintihan.

Baekhyun berlari ke pintu, membukanya lebar. "Tolong! Suho-ya!" pekiknya saat melihat Suho melintas tak jauh darinya.

Suho berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Taemin-ssi." tunjuk Baekhyun pada Taemin yang terkulai lemas di kursinya.

"Astaga!" Suho bergerak cepat dengan mengangkat tubuh Taemin, dia kemudian berlari ke ruang IGD dengan diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Hal itu menarik banyak perhatian petugas medis disana, beberapa dari mereka melihat dan ada juga yang ikut membantu Suho.

"Letakkan disini!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada ranjang kosong di sebuah ruangan yang baru di bukanya. "Bantu aku menghentikan pendarahannya." Ujarnya pada Suho.

Mereka bergerak cepat dengan memasang berbagai alat medis ke tubuh Taemin. Mulai dari selang oksigen dan berbagai hal yang di butuhkan untuk penyelamatan itu.

"Kau! Bisa panggil dokter Im?" Baekhyun memerintahkan salah satu perawat yang membantunya untuk memanggil dokter lain.

"Kenapa dokter Im?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tak tahu, aku merasa membutuhkan bantuannya."

"Dokter Im adalah dokter kandungan, Baek-ah. Memangnya Taemin-ssi..."

"Jangan banyak bicara Suho-ya! Bantu aku menghentikan pendarahannya!" pekik Baekhyun marah. Suho tersentak dan langsung bergerak cepat membantu Baekhyun.

Sekitar lima menit, seorang dokter perempuan berambut sebahu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada Taemin.

"Aku menemukan dia sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini di ruangan kami." Ujar Baekhyun.

Im Yoona memeriksa Taemin dengan seksama dan ketika tangannya menekan bagian bawah perut Taemin, gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tolong bawa alat itu kemari!" ujarnya. Suho yang berada di dekat alat yang di tunjuk Yoona langsung mendekatkan alat itu pada Yoona. Dengan sigap, Yoona menyingkap baju Taemin, lalu mengarahkan alat itu ke bagian perut Taemin.

"Dia keguguran."

Baekhyun berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Dugaannya tadi tak salah, langkahnya untuk memanggil Yoona juga tak salah, kecurigaannya benar.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun, dia tahu jawaban yang akan di berikan Yoona, tapi tetap saja dia bertanya demi mendapat jawaban yang lebih pasti.

"Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukannya, ada indikasi kandungan senyawa lain di tubuhnya. Bisa jadi dia meminum pil untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa Taemin bisa sebodoh ini?

"Kita bersihkan rahimnya. Tolong bantu aku Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun menatap Yoona dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai membantu Yoona menangani Taemin.

Sementara itu, di depan ruangan itu, beberapa orang berkumpul dengan ekspresi penasarannya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak penasaran bila mengetahui keadaan Taemin yang di bopong Suho dengan darah segar membasahi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Siapapun pasti bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan dokter muda itu?

"Ada apa? Kalian tak ada pekerjaan? Kenapa berdiri di sini?" hardik Minho yang membuat orang-orang itu mundur teratur dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

Minho menatap ke dalam ruang kecil itu, dahinya berkerut samar melihat Baekhyun, Yoona dan Suho di dalam sana. Ada apa?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada salah satu perawat yang tadi ikut berkumpul di depan ruangan itu.

"Saya kurang tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi s _aem._ Hanya saja, tadi dokter Lee di bopong dokter Kim dengan darah membasahi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dokter Byun juga terlihat panik."

Minho melangkah perlahan mendekati ruangan itu, dari balik kaca, dia bisa melihat Yoona, Baekhyun dan juga Suho serta satu perawat lain tengah sibuk mengurus Taemin.

Minho hendak masuk ketika Suho keluar dari ruangan itu.

" _Saem_!" sapa Suho.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minho dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dia tanyakan pada perawat tadi.

"Dokter Lee mengalami keguguran."

 _ **Jdeeeeerrrrr!**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalami kliennya sesaat setelah dia melaporkan bahwa proyek yang di tanganinya selesai. Dari tatapan mata pria paruh baya itu, terlihat jelas bahwa beliau sangat puas dengan pekerjaan yang di lakukan Chanyeol dan timnya. Dan melihat hal itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa membatin bahwa apa yang diusahakannya tak sia-sia. Dia berkorban banyak, berada di Jeju dua bulan tanpa pulang sama sekali ke Seoul, benar-benar hal yang sebenarnya sulit di lakukannya. Hatinya tertinggal di ibu kota Korea selatan itu.

"Anda langsung pulang Tuan Park?" tanya pemilik resort yang pembangunannya baru saja di selesaikan Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu sepertinya memiliki maksud dengan menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Saya kembali ke Seoul nanti sore." Sahut Chanyeol sopan.

"Wah... kebetulan sekali, putriku akan datang siang ini, kalau anda tak keberatan, ikutlah makan siang dengan kami."

Chanyeol sedikit dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan si klien yang sepertinya dia menangkap maksud dari pria itu.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa, ada yang harus saya kerjakan setelah ini."

Pria itu terlihat kecewa, namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tuan Park! Apakah anda sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Maksud yang di tangkap Chanyeol dari pernyataan pria itu ternyata sesuai dugaannya. Ada kemungkinan, kliennya itu ingin menjodohkannya dengan putrinya.

"Saat ini mungkin belum, tapi saat ini saya dekat seorang perempuan yang akan saya nikahi nantinya. Maaf kalau hal itu mengecewakan anda. Kami senang bekerjasama dengan anda dan semoga ini bukan yang terakhir anda memakai jasa kami. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas kepercayaannya, saya permisi Tuan Jeon."

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa saat. Dia mencoba tersenyum sopan dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

Urusannya sudah selesai dan dia tak ingin mencampur adukkan urusan pribadinya dan pekerjaan.

Bukan hanya sekali ini Chanyeol menerima penawaran dari kliennya untuk di jodohkan dengan putri mereka, namun Chanyeol selalu menolak, dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa Baekhyun lah yang akan mendampinginya menghabiskan sisa umurnya.

Meski dia sempat kehilangan keyakinan itu beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi rupanya Tuhan berpihak padanya dengan membuat Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Minho.

Terlalu jahat memang, tapi Chanyeol bersyukur atas hal itu. Setidaknya, Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya dengan memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali dekat dengan Baekhyun meski dia harus sedikit berjuang.

Seperti yang dia katakan pada kliennya tadi, dia memiliki urusan lain yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum dia kembali ke Seoul. Apakah itu?

Membeli oleh-oleh untuk Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terus menerus, hampir setiap hari menerornya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, 'kapan kau pulang dan jangan lupa oleh-olehnya'. Tak lupa, dia juga akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk wanita yang sangat di cintainya.

Chanyeol sampai di sebuah toko yang menyediakan cinderamata. Dia mengelilingi toko itu, mencari beberapa barang untuk ketiga temannya dan juga untuk Baekhyun tentunya.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat tertarik pada rak yang memajang boneka beruang dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya pramuniaga yang entah darimana datangnya, yang jelas suaranya sempat membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget dan langsung melepaskan boneka kecil yang tadi di pegangnya.

Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum sopan. "Ini..." Chanyeol menunjuk ragu boneka kecil yang tadi sempat di pegangnya.

"Ini ada pasangannya Tuan. Biasanya mereka yang membeli ini untuk di bagi dengan kekasihnya, apakah Tuan juga demikian?" pertanyaan pramuniaga itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir sedikit keras.

Kekasih ya? Haruskah seperti itu? ehm...

"Tapi tentu tidak semuanya, ada juga orangtua yang membelinya untuk anak-anak mereka."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Saya ambil satu."

"Hanya satu? Ini ada pasangannya, kalau di beli satu, pasangannya dengan siapa?"

"Ya sudah, saya ambil keduanya."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum senang dan langsung mengambil dua boneka yang di maksud Chanyeol. "Ada yang lain yang anda butuhkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengikuti langkah pramuniaga itu menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar semua barang belanjaannya, Chanyeol keluar dari toko itu. Kali ini, dia menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama para pekerja yang telah membantunya menyelesaikan proyek itu.

 _ **Clung**_

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya, memeriksa ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi untuk pemberitahuan pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Hyung! Kau perlu di jemput? Kalau iya, katakan kau pulang jam berapa dan... kita**_

 _ **makan-makan setelah itu. Ok!**_

 _ **To : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Nanti aku beritahu. Ok! Kita makan-makan tapi aku tak bisa lama, ada urusan lain yang**_

 _ **harus ku lakukan.**_

 _ **From : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Apa kami boleh mengajak Suho hyung dan Sehunie?**_

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Suho? Hubungannnya dengan Suho memang tak membaik sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Suho yang selalu mengemis maafnya dan dia yang membangun tembok besar untuk membatasi dirinya bergaul dengan pria itu, karena dia masih berpikir bahwa malapetaka yang terjadi dengannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah akibat dari ulah Suho.

Tapi...

Kalau Baekhyun saja bisa memaafkannya setelah luka itu, seharusnya dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada temannya itu bukan? Baiklah! Sudah waktunya menjadi manusia pemaaf Chanyeol-ah. Menjadi manusia yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 _ **To : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Ajak saja. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan mereka.**_

 _ **From : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Ok! Semoga kau selalu bahagia hyung.**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir yang dikirim Jongin untuknya.

"Aku bahagia saat ini Jongin-ah. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku lagi." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah restoran tempatnya membuat janji dengan para pekerja.

.

.

.

Minho sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di halaman belakang rumah sakit ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

Dengan mencium aroma parfumnya yang sangat familiar, tanpa menoleh pun Minho tahu, Baekhyun lah yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minho menarik nafasnya perlahan. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tak ada. Dia hanya duduk dan hal itu sudah dilakukannya lebih dari dua jam.

Mendengar dari Suho bahwa Taemin mengalami keguguran, otaknya mengalami kekacauan. Banyak hal yang menghinggapi pikirannya saat ini, namun hanya satu yang terus berdengung di kepalanya. Taemin keguguran, apakah janin itu anaknya?

"Aku pikir, setelah hari itu, hubunganmu sudah jauh lebih baik dengan Taemin-ssi, tapi..."

"Aku memang tak bicara dengannya sejak kejadian itu kecuali masalah pekerjaan."

"Choi Minho yang ku kenal, tak pernah sejahat itu terhadap seorang perempuan."

Minho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kejadian malam itu kesalahan kalian berdua, lalu haruskah dia sendiri yang menanggung bebannya. Kami berkantor di ruangan yang sama, aku memang tak dekat dengannya tapi melihatnya seperti tadi, aku juga merasa bersalah _oppa_. Aku merasa, dia mengambil keputusan gila itu salah satu alasannya karena aku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan keputusan gila?"

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu?"

Minho menggeleng pelan.

"Dia meminum pil untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

Jantung Minho rasanya sudah jatuh entah kemana. Dia tak berpikir sampai kesana, saat Suho memberitahunya bahwa Taemin keguguran, dia hanya berpikir mungkin Taemin kelelahan hingga menyebabkan gadis itu keguguran.

"Saat aku masuk ke ruangan kami, dia sudah pingsan dengan darah yang sudah merembes banyak dari sela kakinya."

Keadaan sunyi tiba-tiba, Minho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Rasa bersalah berdentum keras di hatinya. Dia penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

Baekhyun menatap Minho dengan tatapan miris. Oh ayolah, seharusnya semua bisa menjadi lebih baik, dia sudah membuka jalan dan meminta Minho untuk bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Dia pikir, Minho mendengarnya dan hubungan kedua orang itu membaik setelah dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Minho. Tapi tebakannya salah, Taemin terpuruk sendirian tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengenggam erat tangan Minho.

"Taemin-ssi, dia merasa sendirian _oppa._ Kau harus mendampinginya, kau harus selalu ada di sisinya. Saat ini, dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya setelah melalui masa sulitnya dan kurasa, dari sekian banyak orang disini, hanya kau yang saat ini dia butuhkan. Jadilah Choi Minho yang aku kenal dulu, yang tahu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi ketika dia melakukan satu kesalahan. Yang bertanggungjawab dan selalu mampu membuat bangga orang-orang di sekitarnya."

Minho menatap Baekhyun sesaat.

"Sejak hari itu, aku seperti kehilangan tujuan hidupku Baek-ah. Aku masih berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi dan ketika aku terbangun keesokan harinya, kau akan kembali tersenyum bahagia bersamaku."

"Saat ini, aku akan jauh lebih bahagia melihatmu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sudah terjadi _oppa._ Jangan menjadi pengecut, karena Choi Minho yang ku kenal tak seperti itu."

Minho masih menatap Baekhyun. Yang dia rasakan saat ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bila biasanya setiap melihat Baekhyun, hanya perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan yang dia rasakan, kali ini ada rasa lega di hatinya. Lega karena apa dia juga tak tahu.

"Dia mencintaimu _oppa_. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan cinta yang sama darimu. Mungkin memang tak sekarang, tapi kalau kau mau belajar, tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan? Sekarang, temui dia, katakan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tenang."

"Aku akan menemui profesor Lee terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tulus.

"Inilah Choi Minho yang ku kenal, selalu kuat dan bisa menghadapi apapun dengan penuh tanggungjawab."

Minho menanggapi pujian Baekhyun itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku tak sehebat itu Baekyunie. Aku sedang berusaha menjadi manusia yang bertanggungjawab atas apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin memang terlambat, tapi aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya."

Baekhyun kembali mengembangkan segaris senyuman.

"Ingat satu hal _oppa,_ meski kita tak ditakdirkan bersama, kau harus tetap bahagia."

Minho tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu Baekhyunie, beberapa waktu terakhir ini, aku sering memperhatikanmu. Kau berbeda dari biasanya."

Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya, lalu dahinya dan juga dagunya serta hidungnya. Perasaannya mengatakan tak ada yang berubah di wajahnya, tapi kenapa Minho mengatakan dia berbeda.

"Saat sedang menelpon atau saat sedang membalas pesan yang entah dari siapa itu, senyummu sangat lebar dan bahkan kau tak segan tertawa lepas. Sepuluh tahun aku mengenalmu, kau tak pernah seperti itu, bahkan kau cenderung menarik dirimu dari lingkungan sekitar."

Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Jujur saja, aku sempat merasa iri dan juga penasaran. Siapa dia yang bisa membuatmu melakukan semua itu?"

Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Minho. Benarkah seperti itu, dia berbeda? Dia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang Minho kenal sepuluh tahun terakhir ini?

"Kau... hubunganmu sudah semakin membaik dengan Chanyeol-ssi dan yang lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tak sanggup bersuara karena degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat setelah mendengar Minho menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya Baekhyunie."

"Heh!" Baekhyun menatap Minho memastikan.

"Dia, bukankah dia yang selalu membuatmu terlihat sangat bahagia dan juga tertawa lepas?"

" _O-oppa_!"

"Aku sakit hati, itu pasti. Aku kecewa juga pasti iya, tapi bukan karena kau. Aku sakit hati dan kecewa karena ternyata bukan aku alasan kebahagiaanmu. Aku menyesali satu kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanmu."

" _Oppa!_ Aku pernah merasa bahagia saat bersamamu, itu yang harus kau tahu. Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanku, jangan merasa menyesal karena hal itu."

Baekhyun meggenggam kedua tangan Minho demi meyakinkan pria itu bahwa selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, dia bahagia.

"Sama seperti yang kau katakan padaku, kau juga harus bahagia. Berjanjilah!"

"Aku akan bahagia setelah _oppa_ berjanji kalau _oppa_ juga akan bahagia."

"Aku akan bahagia, itu janjiku."

"Aku juga akan bahagia."

Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum kemudian Minho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aku mendoakanmu _oppa_."

Minho mengangguk kecil, lalu dia melangkah pergi dari Baekhyun.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit, Minho sempat menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kebetulan gadis itu juga tengah menoleh padanya. Dari jauh, dia tersenyum kecil, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **Jika akhirnya kau tidak disatukan dengan orang yang namanya sering kau sebut dalam doamu, mungkin kau akan disatukan dengan orang yang sering menyebut namamu dalam doanya.**_

.

.

.

" _Hyung!"_ pekik Jongin girang saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan domestik Gimpo _airport_.

Lambaian tangannya disambut Chanyeol dengan hal senada.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku pikir kau lupa jalan pulang _hyung_." Jongin memeluk Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. Sangat kentara kalau dia merindukan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau setiap harinya kalian menerorku dengan berbagai keluhan."

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia salah tingkah, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mengambil barang.

Chanyeol berdecih sebal.

"Sudahlah! Ayok kita pergi dari sini. Ehm... mereka sudah menunggu kita?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruang tunggu bandara Gimpo. Langkahnya di jajari Jongin.

"Eoh. Tadinya aku juga mau mengajak Baekhyun, tapi dia masih ada operasi. Pekerjaannya benar-benar tak dapat di tinggalkan kali ini."

Chanyeol tak terlalu ambil pusing penjelasan Jongin. Bukan apa-apa, sebelum kembali ke Seoul tadi, dia sempat bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun dan memang benar Baekhyun mengatakan masih ada operasi sampai jam sembilan nanti. Jadi, sebenarnya Chanyeol tak perlu diberitahu hal itu karena dia juga sudah tahu.

Tapi... Jongin 'kan tak tahu kalau hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai terangkai dengan baik saat ini.

"Yang lainnya bisa 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang _seat belt_ nya. Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin dan bersiap meninggalkan Gimpo.

"Iya. Awalnya Suho _hyung_ tak bisa ikut, tapi aku sedikit memaksanya."

"Kau tak harus melakukan itu Jongin-ah. Kalau dia mengatakan sibuk, ya harusnya kau menghormatinya. Dia dokter, tanggungjawabnya terhadap orang lain lebih besar daripada kita."

Jongin diam mendengar teguran Chanyeol.

" _Mian hyung_." Lirih Jongin.

"Sudah terjadi. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, hanya saja lain kali kau harus lebih tahu diri saat membuat janji dengannya."

" _Nde."_

Mereka tak lagi terlibat pembicaraan setelah itu. Chanyeol memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak, sedangkan Jongin fokus pada jalanan yang sedikit gelap.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka tiba di salah satu restoran tradisional Korea yang terdapat di Seoul. Jongin memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari restoran itu.

Kedatangan Chanyeol disambut dengan jabatan tangan dan juga pelukan ringan dari orang-orang yang paling dekat dengannya sepuluh tahun ini.

"Senang melihatmu lagi Chanyeol-ah." Luhan berujar dengan tulus, di usapnya lembut punggung Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

"Terimakasih untuk sambutan hangatnya." Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit lebar sambil memandang sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Kau bicara seperti orang lain saja _hyung_." Sahut Sehun. Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum.

Tak berselang lama, mereka sudah terlibat dalam obrolan santai. Saling bercanda dan juga mencela, kembali mengingat-ingat kebersamaan mereka yang sudah cukup lama. Rona bahagia tampak jelas di wajah keenam orang yang beranjak dewasa itu.

"Oh ya! Aku mendengar kabar kalau Baekhyun sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Choi Minho."

Luhan yang sejatinya ingin menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya, urung melakukannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suho.

" _Jinjayo_?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Hubungannya bisa di katakan dekat dengan Baekhyun, bahkan minggu lalu mereka sempat _meet up_ bertiga dengan Kyungsoo juga tapi Baekhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia juga tak terlihat seperti orang baru putus cinta, Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku baru mendengar kabar itu beberapa waktu lalu. Tak ada yang menjelaskan secara pasti, hanya saja setelah mendengar hal itu aku mulai memperhatikannya dan sepertinya hal itu tak salah. Seprofesional apapun kita dalam pekerjaan, bila kita bekerja dengan pasangan kita, tentu ada beberapa hal yang akan jelas terlihat, tapi mereka tak menunjukkan hal itu sama sekali. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan hanya tentang pekerjaan saja."

"Hanya karena hal itu kau mengatakan mereka putus _hyung._ " Sahut Jongin yang berpikir apa yang dikatakan Suho bisa saja salah. Asumsi Suho yang salah sepertinya.

"Benar. Seminggu lalu kami bertemu dan dia tak menceritakan apa-apa." Sela Kyungsoo.

"Tak semua masalah pribadi kita harus kita bagi ke orang lain meski kita sudah sangat dekat dengan orang itu Kyungie-ya." Chanyeol ikut bersuara.

Luhan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun yang tak begitu di pedulikan Luhan.

"Kalau memang hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, berarti saat Minho-ssi menunggu Baekhyunie di depan perusahaan waktu itu, hubungan mereka sudah dalam masalah." Luhan mencoba merangkai ingatan dua bulan lalu.

"Bisa jadi." Jongin menjentikkan tangannya sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Jahat tidak kalau aku bahagia sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suho.

"Tuhan menjawab semua doamu Chanyeol-ah. Kali ini kau harus mendapatkannya kembali dan jangan lagi kau sia-siakan." Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi seperti tak terpengaruh dengan perbincangan yang sedang terjadi.

Apa yang dianggap sahabatnya sebagai berita baru, dia sudah tahu lebih dulu dan mengenai ucapan Luhan tentang jawaban Tuhan atas semua doa-doanya, jujur saja sudah jauh hari dia mengamini hal itu. Saat ini juga tengah berusaha untuk semakin dekat denga Baekhyun.

 _ **Drrrtttt... drrrrtttt... dddrrrrrrtttt**_

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, memeriksa ponselnya yang bergetar. Nama Baekhyun tertulis di layar.

"Ehm."

" _ **Kau sudah di Seoul?"**_

"Eoh. _Wae?_ Kau di jemput sekarang?"

" _ **Ehm. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Setelah itu..."**_

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

" _ **Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara."**_

Chanyeol tertawa lebar tanpa suara. Dia sangat menyukai cara Baekhyun meneriakinya.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan."

" _ **Aku harus mengunjungi seseorang terlebih dahulu."**_

" _Nugu?"_

" _ **Nanti saja ceritanya."**_

"Setelah ini aku akan menjemputmu."

" _ **Nanti saja. Aku akan menelponmu lagi."**_

"Aku lebih suka menunggumu daripada kau yang menungguku. Selesaikan urusanmu dan aku akan menunggumu di depan."

" _ **Tapi..."**_

"Sudah jangan banyak tapi, semakin cepat kau mengakhiri panggilan ini, maka semakin cepat kita bertemu."

" _ **Arra. Sampai bertemu nanti."**_

"Ehm."

Baik Luhan, Sehun, Suho, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, selama Chanyeol terlibat pembicaraan di telpon tadi, menyimak dengan tatapan keheranan. Sepuluh tahun ini, Chanyeol tak pernah seperti itu pada siapapun. Saat sedang berkumpul seperti ini, Chanyeol paling malas mengangkat telponnya yang berdering. Kalau si penelpon bisa membuat Chanyeol berubah, tentu orang itu sangatlah istimewa untuk pria itu. Tapi siapa?

"Jongin-ah aku pinjam mobilmu."

"Heh!"

Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobil Jongin dan dia bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ya _hyung!_ Kau mau kemana dan siapa yang tadi menelponmu?" pekik Jongin.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada dua langkah dari mereka berbalik sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyunie."

Butuh waktu sekitar enam puluh detik untuk mereka berenam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol nyaris terlelap dalam mimpi saat Baekhyun mengetuk kaca di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di luar. Dengan isyarat kecil, dia meminta Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dari pintu lain.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Ujar Baekhyun setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Setelah melihatmu."

"Pembohong." Cibir Baekhyun sambil memasang _seat belt_ nya.

"Aku hanya pernah satu kali berbohong padaku, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kalimat itu.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar stirnya, dia bersiap melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Karena menyebutmu pembohong. Ehm... kau pasti tersinggung dengan kata itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Kau sudah siap bersenang-senang malam ini?"

"Eh! Kita kemana memangnya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ehm... berjanjilah padaku, kalau malam ini kau sangat senang, kau akan memelukku."

" _Shirreo._ Aku belum tahu kau mengajakku kemana, bagaimana bisa kau memintaku berjanji seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memastikan hal itu. Tunggu sampai kita sampai ke tujuan kita." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah plataran parkir. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya disana, kemudian dia turun. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kau mengajakku kemana sebenarnya Park Chanyeol? Jangan katakan kita ke tempat ski."

"Aku tak mengatakannya. Ayo!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menghela gadis itu mengikutinya.

Baekhyun masih terlihat kebingungan, pun demikian dia tak lagi banyak bertanya. Dia percaya Chanyeol tak akan mencelakainya.

"Dua!" Chanyeol memesan dua buah tiket pada petugas loket di tempat itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" bisik Baekhyun, dia masih cukup penasaran dengan akan dibawa kemana dirinya oleh pria itu.

"Sssttt!" Chanyeol memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk diam.

Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdiri mengantri tak jauh dari tempat dia membeli tiket tadi. Selama menunggu, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tempat itu. Pada sebuah gambar yang tertempel di salah satu dinding tempat itu, Baekhyun menyadari akan kemana mereka malam ini.

"Ayo masuk Baekhyunie!" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, lalu mengikuti langkah pria tinggi itu masuk ke dalam sebuah benda persegi yang sering di sebut sebagai kereta gantung.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kita ke Namsan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sungai Han dan Namsan, dua tempat yang paling ingin kau kunjungi di Seoul."

"Kau mengingat hal itu?"

"Apapun tentangmu, aku menyimpan dan mengingatnya disini dan disini." Chanyeol menunjuk pelipisnya lalu pindah ke dadanya.

Baekhyun dibuat terharu oleh pernyataan Chanyeol. Bahkan dia tak ingat kalau dia pernah mengatakan pada pria itu mengenai keinginannya untuk mengunjungi _tower_ yang menjadi simbol kota Seoul itu.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, aku membawamu kesini untuk melihatmu tersenyum bahagia."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu berbalik, menatap Namsan yang semakin dekat di matanya.

Setelah kereta gantung itu berhenti, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Namsan _tower_ dengan berjalan kaki, menapaki anak tangga sambil saling mengeratkan genggaman.

Baekhyun tak banyak bicara, tapi dari senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, siapapun pasti bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia saat ini sangat bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya, akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi tempat ini." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar. "Mungkin orang tak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakan inilah pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi tempat ini, setelah usiaku menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun. Berlebihan tidak menurutmu Chanyeol-ah, kalau aku mengatakan aku bahagia." Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, lalu dia berlari dengan begitu riang.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, dia ikut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah ayo! Kita tak miliki banyak waktu untuk berkeliling disini. Ayo! Aku ingin melihat tempat gembok cinta." Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikuti langkahnya yang sedikit berlari.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, saat ini mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu takjub dengan deretan gembok yang terkunci di sepanjang pagar serta berapa tempat lain yang sepertinya memang sengaja disediakan untuk hal itu.

"Ini luar biasa Chanyeol-ah. Bagian ini sudah mirip pohon natal." Baekhyun menunjuk replika pohon yang terbuat dari besi tentunya, yang sudah di penuhi dengan gembok. Dan memang, jika di perhatikan dengan seksama benda itu sudah mirip pohon natal.

"Kau ingin memasang gembok disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dengan cahaya yang tak begitu terang, dia memperhatikan gembok-gembok yang terpasang disana.

"Kalau kau menawariku melakukannya sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Kalau sekarang tidak, karena perasaan cinta dan bagaimana perasaan itu akan bertahan lama, semua tergantung dari bagaimana cara kita menjaga perasaan itu, salah satunya dengan kepercayaan. Bukan dengan gembok ini."

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah memasang gembok disini." Ujar Chanyeol yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari acaranya membaca satu persatu nama yang tertera di permukaan gembok itu.

" _Jinjja?_ Untuk apa? Jangan katakan kau mempercayai mitos itu?" Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku melakukannya, aku mempercayai mitos itu. Saat aku memasang gembok itu, dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga suatu saat nanti aku kembali dipertemukan denganmu. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, aku ingin meminta maaf dan memintamu kembali padaku."

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan pandangan yang tak dilepaskan dari sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari banyak hal. Aku yang telah begitu dalam menyakiti, masih pantaskan di maafkan? Apakah aku masih pantas memintamu kembali menjadi kekasihku? Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan, kalau pun aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia, setidaknya aku ingin memastikan bahwa pendampingmu kelak akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku selalu berpikir akulah yang paling terluka dari kejadian itu, tapi ternyata semua mengalami hal yang sama, terluka dan terpuruk. Keadaanku parah tapi kau sepertinya jauh lebih parah."

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Malam itu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Pisau yang sudah ku asah, surat juga sudah ku tulis. Aku nyaris menyayat pergelangan tanganku tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah bisikan yang mirip dengan suaramu." Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dibisikannya hingga kau urung melakukan perbuatan gila itu?"

" _Neomu saranghae_ Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Bisikan itu berasal dari dasar hatimu, dimana disana masih tersimpan harapanmu untuk bertemu denganku. Lagi."

"Kau mungkin benar. Kalau malam itu aku tak mendengar bisikan itu, sekarang mungkin kita tak akan berada disini." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Mereka melanjutkan wisata malam itu ke sebuah restoran yang juga terdapat di _tower_ itu. Chanyeol sudah reservasi sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada restoran disini." Bisik Baekhyun saat mereka sudah duduk di tempat yang di pesan Chanyeol. Dari tempat itu, Baekhyun bisa menikmati suasana malam di Kota Seoul.

"Seandainya tempat ini juga ada apartemennya, aku akan membelinya. Lihatlah! Dari sini Seoul begitu indah."

"Nanti kalau aku jadi presiden Korea, aku akan membangun satu buah kamar disini, khusus untukmu."

Baekhyun tertawa lebar.

"Kau akan di audit kejaksaan kalau melakukan hal itu."

"Tak masalah asal kau bahagia."

"Ya!"

Tawa lebar mendera keduanya.

"Tunggu! Chanyeol-ah, kau merasakan tempat ini berputar?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Tempat ini memang bisa berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat."

" _Jinjjayo?"_

"Ehm. Kalau kau tak percaya, lihatlah disana, pemandangannya sudah berbeda dari yang tadi. Sungai Han terlihat dari sisi ini."

"Wooooaaaahhhh! _Daebak!_ " seru Baekhyun takjub.

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ada banyak hal yang dia lewatkan, yang selama ini dia sesali tentang Baekhyun. Betapa seharusnya sudah sejak dulu dia membahagiakan perempuan itu, dengan limpahan cintanya.

"Kau senang."

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk kuat. "Lain kali aku ingin kesini lagi."

"Kau ingin ke tempat ini besok pun, aku akan mengantarmu Baekhyunie."

"Besok? Tidak. Kau akan kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu, sama halnya denganku. Jadi mungkin akan lama kita kembali kesini."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, pertanda dia cukup memahami maksud Baekhyun.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam itu ketika hampir tengah malam. Keduanya memutuskan pulang setelah itu.

Dan saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Ini keinginan Baekhyun, dia meminta Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya, dia hanya ingin berjalan berdua dengan Chanyeol sambil berbagi cerita.

"Aku malu memberimu oleh-oleh seperti itu. Sepertinya diusia kita, tak pantas bermain boneka."

"Aku suka ini. Lucu." Baekhyun meremas gemas boneka kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

"Ehm." Baekhyun masih meremat-remat boneka itu. "Ini lembut." Lanjutnya.

"Tadi ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Apa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol sesaat.

"Taemin-ssi... saat aku masuk ke ruangan kami, aku menemukan dia pingsan dengan darah merembes dari sela kakinya." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. "Dia hamil Chanyeol-ah, tapi dia menggugurkannya." Lanjut Baekhyun, ada nada penyesalan pada kalimat itu.

"Hamil? Dari hubungan yang di lakukan dengan Minho-ssi?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Aku baru tahu kalau hubungan mereka tak membaik meski aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Minho _oppa._ Mereka tak pernah bicara kecuali masalah pekerjaan."

"Kau juga seperti itu pada Minho-ssi?"

"Heh!"

"Suho yang mengatakannya tadi, kau dan dia hanya bicara kalau untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Aku melakukannya untuk menjaga perasaan orang yang sudah disakitinya."

"Dan bisa jadi Taemin-ssi juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk menjaga perasaanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin kau benar. Ehm... tadi sebelum menemuimu aku sempat ke ruang perawatannya, tak banyak yang kami bicarakan, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya dan mencoba menguatkannya. Aku juga sudah meminta pada Minho _oppa_ untuk bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukannya."

"Dia melakukannya?"

"Ehm. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan dengan profesor Lee. Yang jelas, dia cukup lama berada di ruangan ayah Taemin-ssi itu."

"Apa harapanmu untuk mereka?"

"Mereka bahagia."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku juga akan bahagia."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Ehm... Chanyeol-ah!"

"Eoh."

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Meski kunjungan kita ke Namsan adalah kunjungan yang singkat, aku sangat senang. Satu hal dari sekian banyak yang kuharapkan, malam ini terwujud."

"Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang."

"Setelah ini, kau ingin mengajakku kemana lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata bersinar bahagia.

"Ke altar pernikahan kalau kau tak keberatan."

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya, bahkan Chanyeol tak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia baru menyadari ketika langkahnya sudah mencapai hitungan kelima. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati Baekhyun berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Baekhyunie!" panggil Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat gagah di depannya. Pria itu menyimpan tangannya di kedua saku celananya. Pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Pria itu yang selama dua bulan terakhir ini mengisi harinya, yang membuatnya merasakan apa itu nyaman dan juga yang membuatnya tersenyum dengan lebar.

Chanyeol selalu seperti itu, bahkan sejak mereka mulai berkencan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang sedikit tertutup bila dihadapan orang lain, namun berbeda bila di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan dengan mudah menceritakan apapun pada pria itu. Chanyeol... satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku masih cukup kaget dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi." Ujar Baekhyun, dia mencoba terlihat tenang, padahal hatinya tengah bergejolak hebat.

Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan dan sangat menarik malam ini? Keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tak harus mengiyakannya kalau memang kau masih ragu. Aku hanya mengatakan harapanku. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, sampai kau benar-benar yakin bahwa aku tak akan lagi menyakitimu, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau masuk sekarang, cuci kakimu dan tidur. Semoga mimpi indah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, namun hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

" _Gomawo_." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Masuklah! Aku akan melihatmu dari sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan, matanya masih mengikuti Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Dan ketika tubuh Baekhyun hilang di telan pintu apartemennya, Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat ini.

Malam ini, perjuangannya berakhir disini.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol kembali berbalik, menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

" _Wae_?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun terlihat berlari mendekatinya lalu tanpa dia sangka sebelumnya, Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya. Perempuan mungil itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Beberapa detika mereka tetap berada di posisi itu. Chanyeol masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Malam ini aku sangat bahagia, dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku, semua yang kita lewati bersama malam ini, membuatku sangat bahagia. _Neomu ghamsahamnida_ Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk menatapnya. Keduanya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Ini hadiah untukku?"

"Ehm. Kau memintaku berjanji untuk memelukmu kalau malam ini aku bahagia. Aku melakukannya, aku memelukmu sesuai janjiku karena malam ini aku benar-benar bahagia."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya, lalu dirapikannya rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya. Setelah itu, dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku juga bahagia."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Yang mengharapkan ada adegan kissing di part akhir angkat tangannya?**_

 _ **Maaf kalau membuat harapan itu tak terwujud, ciuman mereka disimpan dulu ya...**_

 _ **Ehehhehehe**_

 _ **Ini sudah sangat panjang dan rekor, karena ngetik sudah lebih dari 5000 kata, lebih panjang dari chap2 sebelumnya jadi kuharap kalian senang dan puas.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baekhyunie! _Yeogi palli_!"

Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran di buat terkejut dengan suara nyaring Luhan yang di tujukan padanya. Dengan sedikit memasang wajah masam, dia melangkah mendekati meja sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bisa memelankan suaramu Luhanie? Ck!"

Luhan memamerkan senyum tak bersalahnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh." Baekhyun masih menggerutu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sudah menggeser posisi duduknya tadi.

"Aku terlalu bahagia karena melihatmu. Ehehehhehe..." Luhan terkekeh perlahan.

"Mana Suho?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Dia belum sampai?" Baekhyun menatap ke sekeliling, hanya ada mereka berenam memang. "Dia keluar dari rumah sakit sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aaaaa... Mungkin mengantar Joo Hyun."

"Joo Hyun? _Nugu_?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Mana minumanmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Pria itu menunjuk gelas di depannya. Dan tanpa ragu, Baekhyun langsung menenggak isi gelas itu. Mengabaikan wajah penasaran seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Nunna_!" panggil Sehun. Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk diam sebentar.

"Bae Joo Hyun, dokter magang di rumah sakit. Tiga bulan ini di dekati Suho. Sepertinya sedikit tarik ulur. Kalau Suho mendekat, dia yang menjauh, kalau Suho sedikit menjauh, dia kebingungan." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak seperti itu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Heh!" Baekhyun menatap Jongin.

"Kau dan dia yang duduk di sampingmu, aku rasa kalian juga demikian. Suka gemas sendiri melihat kalian. Dikatakan berkencan tidak, tapi kalau teman... Hubungan kalian lebih dari teman kalau aku pikir."

"Kita datang kesini bukan untuk membahas kami. Kita bahas saja bagaimana persiapan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Kita ini akan di daulat sebagai apa?" sergah Chanyeol. Pembahasan semacam itu membuat Baekhyun risih, dia tahu itu makanya dia tak ingin memperpanjangnya dengan menanggapi pernyataan Jongin. Meski harus dia akui, yang dikatakan Jongin tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku _hyung."_

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, jadi tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi bukan?"

Seperti inilah Chanyeol, bila dia sedang bicara dengan nada datar, tak ada satu pun yang berani membantahnya. Karena ketika hal itu terjadi, itu tandanya dia tak cukup merasa nyaman dengan pembahasan yang sedang terjadi.

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat ikut tegang.

Baekhyun menunduk, tak berapa lama dia bisa merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol.

Saat dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol, sorot mata pria itu seolah mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Dua minggu lagi." Sahut Sehun dengan diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Oh ya! Ini untuk kalian." Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa _paper bag_ dan menyerahkan satu persatu pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di _paper_ _bag_ itu. "Kalian harus menjadi pendamping kami nanti, tidak ada penolakan dan aku tak menerima alasan apapun. Kosongkan waktu kalian di akhir pekan dua minggu lagi, mengerti semuanya!" lanjut Luhan dengan sedikit ancaman.

"Ini pemaksaan namanya." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tak setiap hari juga begitu, jadi kalian harus bisa." Ujar Luhan lagi, masih dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh ya! Kalau Suho sudah memiliki pasangan, bukankah kita seharusnya membelikan gaun untuk pasangannya juga?" tanya Luhan ke Sehun.

"Kita belum tahu kebenarannya, kalau memang iya, ya mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus membelikan untuk pasangannya juga." Sahut Sehun santai.

Perbincangan mereka pun berlanjut pada pembahasan rencana pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Tak jarang mereka terlihat tertawa bersama karena sebuah lelucon yang keluar dari salah satunya.

Tak terasa, sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak Chanyeol pulang dari Jeju. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan tentu saja berubah selama lima bulan terakhir ini.

Setelah berkencan lebih dari sepuluh tahun, akhirnya Sehun menikahi Luhan. Selain itu, hubungan Minho dan Taemin juga membaik saat ini, bahkan kedua orang itu juga memutuskan bertunangan. Hubungan Baekhyun dan keduanya juga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tak lagi ada sakit hati yang disimpan Baekhyun ketika melihat mereka, yang ada sekarang hanya senyum bahagia untuk keduanya, seperti janji Baekhyun pada Minho, kalau Minho bahagia, dia juga akan bahagia.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi dan berubah di sekitar Baekhyun, sepertinya hanya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang tak berubah sama sekali sampai dengan saat ini.

Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol atas perasaannya. Dia sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani saat ini. Tanpa ada pengukuhan cinta tapi Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya.

Sebenarnya, dalam sebuah hubungan antara pria dan wanita, tak hanya pihak wanita tapi pihak pria juga sebenarnya membutuhkan kepastian dalam hubungan itu. Agar dia bisa melangkah maju untuk hubungan yang jauh lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi kenyataannya, Baekhyun memilih diam dan menikmati apa yang mereka jalani saat ini. Hingga Chanyeol tak bisa banyak bergerak. Padahal kalau Baekhyun menerima cintanya lagi, dia siap bila harus menikahi perempuan itu saat ini juga.

Seperti yang di katakan Jongin, hubungan mereka tak jauh beda dengan hubungan Suho dan pasangannya saat ini. Tarik ulur.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat berjalan beriringan. Pertemuan itu berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, setiap kalia mereka mengadakan pertemuan untuk sekedar minum bersama, Chanyeol 'lah yang selalu mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Jalan kaki dari jalan raya besar menuju rumah Baekhyun juga seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya. Biasanya di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, akan ada canda tawa yang menghiasi, tapi malam ini berbeda. Chanyeol melangkah dalam diam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku _coat_ nya, tatapannya juga lurus ke depan, fokus pada jalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Sesekali dia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dari samping, berharap pria itu juga akan melihatnya, seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Tapi sampai mereka hampir sampai di rumahnya, Chanyeol hanya diam.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berhenti. Keduanya sudah sampai di depan bangunan berlantai lima tempat Baekhyun tinggal selama ini.

" _Gomawo_." Lirih Baekhyun.

Merasa tak ada lagi akan menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka, Baekhyun hendak berbalik dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, namun Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Saat aku mengatakan ingin membawamu ke altar pernikahan, aku serius Baek-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tahu, sangat tahu akan hal itu, tapi dia tak bisa menjawab keinginan saat ini dan entah sampai kapan. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun masih sangat nyaman dengan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya sebatas teman tapi lebih dari teman.

"Aku masih harus menunggu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Mianhae_ Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menunduk sambil memainkan kancing _coat_ nya.

"Eehhmm... _gwaenchana._ Masuklah! Di luar dingin, jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangannya. Aku pulang dulu!" pamit Chanyeol sambil memundurkan kakinya satu langkah. Kemudian berbalik dan menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih tergugu di tempatnya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Chanyeol namun dia tidak melakukannya, karena dari jawaban pria itu, dia tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol pasti sangatlah kecewa padanya.

Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung lebar Chanyeol yang semakin menjauhinya. Tak terasa, airmatanya leleh.

" _Mianhae_ Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di antara bangunan setengah jadi di Busan. Pagi tadi dia memang berangkat ke Busan, dengan Jongin. Tujuannya meninjau lokasi proyek yang di tanganinya.

Di tempat itu, dia di sambut mandor proyek, mereka terlihat serius membicarakan tentang rancangan pembangunan proyek itu. Sedangkan Jongin terlihat menjauh, dia memilih mengamati para pekerja.

"Anda bisa memastikan tiga bulan lagi bangunan ini siap huni, Tuan Nam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru lokasi proyek. Bangunan yang berdiri sudah rampung hampir enam puluh persen.

"Iya. Saya membagi pengerjaannya menjadi dua shift, jadi saya yakin tiga bulan lagi tempat ini sudah siap huni _sajangnim._ "

"Ehm... bagaimana dengan pekerjanya, tidak ada keluhan dari mereka?"

"Kecuali hawa dingin, tak ada lagi keluhan dari mereka Tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Korea memang tengah memasuki musim dingin saat ini, makanya dia sering mengingatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya agar selalu menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Chanyeol baru ingat, dia sama sekali belum menghubungi gadis itu sejak bangun tidur tadi.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan anda Tuan Nam, saya akan melihat-lihat ke tempat lain."

"Oh baik. Saya permisi Tuan Park." Tuan Nam membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol, hal itu di balas dengan tak kalah sopan oleh Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Tuan Nam, Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, namun hal itu urung dilakukannya saat Jongin datang dengan tergopoh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Hawanya cukup dingin _hyung_ , aku rasa disini butuh lebih banyak perapian. Salju memang belum turun, tapi ini benar-benar menusuk tulang dinginnya." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku tahu itu, nanti aku akan membelikan mereka beberapa briket batu bara, biar bisa mereka gunakan untuk penghangat. Kau sudah lihat bagian lainnya?"

"Ehm. Kalau tidak ada kendala, semua akan selesai sesuai rencana, tapi kita juga harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya juga."

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari jauh hari, kalau tak memungkinkan menyelesaikan karena salju sudah lebih dulu turun, aku sudah mengajukan penundaan penyelesaian bangunan ini pada Tuan Shim."

"Dia setuju?"

"Dengan sedikit ancaman, dia setuju." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Ayo kesana!" ajak Chanyeol setelah menunjuk salah satu bagian proyek pada Jongin.

"Kau harus memakai helm kalau kesana _hyung!"_ seru Jongin mengingatkan.

"Tak perlu, kita hanya melihat-lihat sebentar saja." Chanyeol mengabaikan peringatan dari Jongin. Dia melangkah lebar menuju sisi lain proyek itu, dimana diatas tengah ada pengerjaan beberapa pipa dan kayu besar.

Chanyeol terlihat serius memperhatikan bagian atas, dimana beberapa orang tengah bekerja.

"Bahaya kalau tak memakai helm disini _hyung_." Jongin mendekati Chanyeol dengan helm di tangannya.

"Jangan cerewet Jongin-ah. Aku hanya sebentar."

"Meski sebentar, keselamatan yang utama karena kita tak tahu kapan musibah datang _hyung._ "

Chanyeol melirik Jongin tajam. Terkadang, sahabat sekaligus bawahannya itu sangat menyebalkan dengan perhatiannya.

"Kau pakai saja, aku tidak." Sahut Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi, melanjutkan melihat-melihat sekitar bangunan.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri disana, memandang ke segala arah dan kemudian terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar, di proyek seperti ini, keselamatan adalah yang utama. Makanya, alat-alat penunjang keselamatan harus disiapkan karena kita tak tahu musibah apa yang mengintai kita.

Demikian halnya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Saat mereka berdua tengah serius membahas sesuatu, ada balok kayu yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari atas, jatuh tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol yang tak terlindung oleh helm proyek.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin kaget. Chanyeol sudah tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Kepalanya benar-benar pening saat itu juga, matanya gelap dan telinganya hanya mampu mendengar suara ribut beberapa orang.

" _Hyung!"_ pekik Jongin sekali lagi. "Tolong bawa ke mobil!" Jongin terlihat berusaha membopong tubuh Chanyeol dengan di bantu pekerja yang lain.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" pekik Tuan Nam yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam bopongan Jongin dan pekerja yang lain.

"Tolong bawa kami ke Rumah sakit terdekat Tuan." Pinta Jongin setelah dia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Tuan Nam mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit, Jongin terus menutupi kepala Chanyeol dengan jaketnya, agar darah yang di keluarkan cepat berhenti.

"Kau ini _hyung,_ aku sudah mengatakan padamu, pakai helm, kau tak mendengarku. Kalau sudah seperti ini bagaimana?" omel Jongin tanpa peduli Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia tadi sudah mengingatkan tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Tuan Kim, maafkan ketidakhati-hatian pekerja saya." Ujar Tuan Nam.

"Anda tak perlu merasa bersalah, semua ini musibah. Dia saja yang tak mau mendengarkan kalau diingatkan." Sergah Jongin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di Rumah sakit, begitu keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol langsung diambil alih oleh beberapa petugas medis. Dia di bawa langsung ke ruang UGD karena membutuhkan perawatan cepat.

Jongin membuang nafasnya perlahan, dia terlihat bingung. Namun tak berapa lama dia teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun harus dikabari, tapi...

"Kalau Baekhyun yang ku telpon, dia pasti panik dan nekad kesini sendirian. Ehm... sebaiknya Suho _hyung_ saja." Gumam Jongin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan meja bagian informasi. Dia tampak serius membaca hasil rekam medis beberapa pasiennya.

Sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar membaca. Daripada di sebut membaca, mungkin lebih bisa disebut sebagai pengalihan dari gundah yang dirasakannya.

Ok!

Chanyeol tak menghubunginya sejak semalam, sejak setelah pria itu mengantarnya pulang. Ini di luar kebiasaan Chanyeol. Selama sekitar tujuh bulan mereka dekat, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Tapi semalam hingga hari ini, pria itu tak melakukannya dan Baekhyun benar-benar gundah karena hal itu. Chanyeol marah padanya, itulah yang disimpulkan otaknya. Melihat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol semalam hingga hari ini, rasanya tak salah kalau Baekhyun menyimpulkan hal itu.

Baekhyun membuang nafas beratnya perlahan. Jujur saja, apa yang dialaminya saat ini mengusik dasar hatinya, dimana dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia menyimpan nama Chanyeol didalamnya. Tujuh bulan yang mereka jalani ini, bukan tak memiliki arti bagi Baekhyun. Tujuh bulan ini, Baekhyun merasa benar-benar bahagia, dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol, dengan limpahan cinta dari pria itu yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Namun, tujuh bulan ini dia juga menyimpan ketakutan besar.

Iya! Dia takut, kalau nanti mereka kembali menjalin kasih, Chanyeol akan kembali menyakitinya. Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, Baekhyun cukup nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari teman dekat.

Tapi, sama halnya seperti perempuan, seorang pria pun butuh kepastian. Chanyeol pun sepertinya demikian. Ucapan Jongin sepertinya cukup mengena di hati Chanyeol, makanya sikapnya berubah. Baekhyun tak menyalahkan sikap Chanyeol, pria itu benar karena kodratnya seseorang yang memiliki perasaan lebih pada yang lain pastilah sangat ingin perasaannya terbalas. Tapi... yang tak bisa diterima Baekhyun, kenapa sikap Chanyeol berubah begitu cepat? Apakah pria itu akan meninggalkannya seperti dulu lagi?

"Sudah mengunjungi pasienmu, nona Byun?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang dibacanya. Dia mendapati Minho telah berdiri di sampingnya, memamerkan senyum yang dulu mampu menenangkannya.

"Belum. Setelah ini." sahut Baekhyun sambil kembali menekuri dokumennya.

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini."

" _Jinja?_ Aku tak merasa ada yang aneh denganku. Aku pergi dulu _oppa_." Pamit Baekhyun sambil menjauh dengan cepat dari Minho.

Di sadari atau tidak, Minho selalu peka akan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Dan hari ini, Minho melihat dengan jelas perubahan itu. Tak ada senyum manis Baekhyun pagi ini, yang ada hanya sikapnya yang tiba-tiba datar. Saat tadi dia diruangan Taemin dan bertemu Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursinya. Lalu setelah itu, dia mendapati Baekhyun melamun di depan wastafel sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, cukup lama hingga dia harus menyenggol pundak gadis itu. Dan yang terakhir baru saja tadi, Baekhyun memang terliat serius dengan dokumennya, tapi Minho tahu pikiran Baekhyun tak sana.

" _Sunbae_!" seru Suho tiba-tiba, entah datang darimana, yang jelas Suho sudah di depan Minho saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho keheranan.

"Kau melihat Baekhyunie?" tanya Suho dengan nafas terengah.

"Dia baru kesana, kenapa?" Minho menunjuk lorong perawatan. Siluet Baekhyun masih terlihat di lorong itu.

"Aku... bagaimana ya. Ehm..."

"Kau terlihat bingung Suho-ya."

"Chanyeol kecelakaan di Busan."

"Heh!" Minho membulatkan matanya.

"Nanti saja ceritanya, aku harus mencari Baekhyun." sergah Suho cepat. Dia tahu Minho masih memiliki pertanyaan untuknya. Kalau meladeni Minho akan memakan waktu lama sedangkan dia harus segera memberitahu Baekhyun akan kabar ini dan harus sesegera mungkin membawa gadis itu ke Busan.

Suho berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk Minho, tanpa di duga, Minho juga mengikutinya. Mereka menemukan Baekhyun tengah memeriksa salah satu pasiennya. Baekhyun baru mengarahkan stetoskopnya ke pasiennya ketika Minho menyela.

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu, ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Suho padamu." Minho mengambil alih tugas Baekhyun, hal itu menimbulkan kerutan jelas di dahi gadis mungil itu.

Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan segudang pertanyaan. Rekan seprofesinya itu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Baekhyun akhirnya ikut Suho ke salah satu sudut lorong yang cukup sepi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau dihubungi Chanyeol pagi ini?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Suho itu, seakan menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Kalau kenyataannya dia sangat kehilangan dengan tak adanya pesan singkat atau bahkan telpon dari Chanyeol pagi ini, lalu kenapa dia masih mengulur waktu untuk menerima pria itu kembali? Hhh!

"Tidak." Sahut Baekhyun singkat dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia di Busan sekarang, pagi tadi berangkat dengan Jongin."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis mendengar hal itu dari orang lain.

"Baru saja Jongin menelponku, dia mengabarkan kalau Chanyeol..."

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kecelakaan."

Stetoskop dalam genggaman Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Dia merasakan tubuhnya berputar dengan cepat, hingga membuatnya pusing dan...

 _ **Grep**_

Suho berhasil menangkap tubuh Baekhyun sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Dia... dia..." Baekhyun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya kacau seketika. Inilah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Kepalanya yang terluka, dia sudah mendapat pertolongan dari dokter saat ini. Kau mau kesana? Kalau iya..."

"Ya. Aku ingin kesana."

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Segala urusan di rumah sakit, dengan bantuan Minho dan Taemin semua berjalan lancar. Mereka, Suho dan Baekhyun mendapat ijin untuk pulang cepat.

Dua jam kemudian

Mobil yang di kemudikan Suho melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Busan. Pria berkulit putih itu fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Baekhyun, raut wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Meski berulang kali Suho mengatakan Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatirnya lebih besar. Dia tak akan berhenti mengkhawatirkan pria itu kalau tak melihatnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa lebih cepat Suho-ya?"

"Dan setelah itu kita akan berakhir di kantor polisi? Tidak Nona Byun, ini sudah cukup cepat. Kau tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku tak tahu keadaannya sekarang?" Baekhyun memekik gusar.

Suho melirik Baekhyun sekilas, di wajah cantik sahabatnya itu, dia melihat pipi putih itu basah oleh airmata. Tak menunggu lama, Suho langsung menambah kecepatannya.

Keduanya tiba di rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat ketika sore menjelang. Baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari ke ruang UGD.

Dia terlihat bingung, matanya berpendar ke segala arah, berharap menemukan yang dicarinya.

Benar saja, di salah satu sudut, dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan kepala di perban dengan Jongin mengamit lengannya.

"Baekhyunie!" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, ketika jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima puluh centi, Baekhyun melayangkan satu pukulan di dada Chanyeol.

" _Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo saram!"_ Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Airmatanya leleh, rasa takut yang bersemayam di hatinya sejak berangkat dari Seoul tadi perlahan menguap setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Tak ada yang dikatakannya lagi setelah itu. Suho mengurus semuanya dengan baik, Chanyeol dibawa pulang ke Seoul dengan Baekhyun dan Suho. Sedangkan Jongin mengemudikan mobil Chanyeol yang tadi pagi mereka gunakan untuk pergi ke Busan.

.

.

.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berdiri di dekat lemari es, di dapurnya. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya.

Perlu diketahui, sepanjang jalan dari Busan ke Seoul, Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak ada omelan atau obrolan santai seperti biasanya.

Dan semua berlanjut hingga sekarang, bahkan ketika tadi Luhan dan yang lain pamit pergi untuk membeli beberapa barang, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu ke dapur setelahnya. Chanyeol? Dia diabaikan begitu saja oleh si cantik yang membuatnya mati-matian mencinta itu.

"Tak ada alasan aku marah padamu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Kau diam saja sejak dari Busan tadi."

"Aku sedang tak ingin bicara."

"Itu artinya kau sedang marah." Baekhyun terdengar membuang nafasnya keras. " _Mian_."

"Kau tak melakukan kesalahan padaku, untuk apa kau meminta maaf."

"Yang terjadi hari ini, semua pasti membuatmu terkejut dan khawatir, maaf untuk semua itu. aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau tak perlu mengkh..."

 _ **Brak!**_

Chanyeol berjengit kaget di tempatnya. Baekhyun membanting sendok sup di tangannya dengan cukup keras. Tak berapa lama, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Yang sudah membuatku merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang menimpamu hari ini. Kau tahu, semalam aku tak nyenyak tidur, memikirkan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Aku terus berpikir, iya aku bersalah, aku tak kunjung memberi kejelasan pada hubungan kita. Melihatmu bersikap seperti semalam, apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja? Aku terus meyakinkan diriku, tidak, Chanyeol tak marah padaku. Tapi kenyataannya, sikapmu menunjukkan kalau kau marah padaku. Terlebih, sepanjang hari kau tak menghubungiku, apa aku masih bisa berpikir kau tak marah padaku setelah kejadian itu?" Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya dengan berapi-api.

"Dan sekarang, kau memintaku untuk tak mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku punya perasaan Chanyeol-ah, aku sakit setiap kali melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi terluka, aku sak..."

Chanyeol tak memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria tinggi itu melangkah lebar, meraih pinggang Baekhyun, lalu mencium bibir perempuan yang sangat di cintainya itu dengan begitu rakus. Dari ciuman itu, dia seakan ingin menyampaikan, betapa sesungguhnya dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Betapa sesungguhnya dia tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu, marah dan mengabaikan Baekhyun sepanjang hari ini.

"Euuummhhhh!" desah lirih Baekhyun saat bibir Chanyeol melumat lembut bibirnya.

Berselang sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Chanyeol melepas dengan enggan bibirnya dari atas bibir Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, dari tatapan itu, siapapun tahu bahwa kedua insan itu memiliki cinta yang sangat besar untuk satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk saling mengakuinya.

"Aku kecewa itu sudah pasti, tapi kemudian aku sadar. Tak akan mudah bagimu percaya kembali pada seseorang yang sudah pernah menyakitimu, jadi tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain menunggumu Baekhyunie, karena untuk melayangkan protes pun, aku tak memiliki hak."

"Kau tahu, hal paling menakutkan dalam hidupku?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol, yang tentu saja hal itu sangat dinikmati oleh si tampan yang hari ini sudah membuat si mungilnya khawatir. "Kehilangan orang yang paling aku sayang dan ku cintai dalam hidupku. Aku sudah kehilangan _appa,_ pria pertama yang sangat aku sayangi dan ku cintai. Aku juga pernah kehilangan dirimu, pria berikutnya yang juga sangat ku sayangi dan ku cintai. Lalu tadi... aku berpikir akan kehilanganmu sekali lagi, kau tahu aku sangat ketakutan tadi, aku takut tak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku takut tak lagi bisa membagi tawaku denganmu, aku takut... aku takut Chanyeol-ah." Airmata Baekhyun leleh, membasahi kedua pipinya.

" _Uljimma_ Baekhyunie." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut airmata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol, lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit, dia mencium lembut bibir pria yang mampu membuat perasaannya jungkir balik.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah. Sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Baekhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia di wajahnya, pria itu mengembangkan senyumannya yang begitu lebar. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya diatas meja dapur.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar. "Kau lihat, aku sangat bahagia, rasanya begitu luar biasa, disini, dadaku terasa akan pecah." Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya yang membuncahkan perasaan bahagia yang dia rasa baru kali ini menghampirinya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, lalu kedua tangan rampingnya menangkup pipi Chanyeol, dengan perlahan dia melayangkan ciumannya diatas bibir pria itu. Melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Dari ciuman itu, dia ingin menyampaikan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia sangat mencintai pria itu dan dia begitu takut kehilangan pria itu.

Saat ciuman mereka meningkat dari lembut menjadi sedikit panas, tiba-tiba bau gosong menyapa indera penciuman Baekhyun.

"Euumhh! Tunggu!" ujarnya mengakhiri ciumannya. " Kau mencium bau sesuatu?" tanya pada Chanyeol sambil mengendus-endus, sejurus kemudian dia baru ingat kalau dia tengah membuat sup.

Baekhyun melompat dari atas meja dan langsung mematikan kompornya.

"Ini gara-gara kau. Kalau Luhan tahu dia pasti marah. Haish!" omelnya sambil mengangkat panci yang isinya sudah gosong dan memindahkannya ke wastafel.

"Haish!" keluhnya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat hal itu, dia lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik bila sedang marah sayang."

"Jangan membual. Lepaskan! Aku kerepotan kalau kau seperti ini Chanyeollie."

" _Give me a one kiss,_ aku akan melepaskanmu setelah itu."

" _No._ " Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau memilih kita seperti ini terus." Chanyeol menaikturunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tak berapa lama dia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping kekasih barunya itu. Pria itu memasang wajah cemberutnya, yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tergelitik geli.

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu tersenyum kecil, lalu maju selangkah dan berjinjit. Sebuah kecupan singkat dia layangkan ke atas bibir Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau duduk disana! Aku akan membereskan ini sebelum Luhan datang. Kau tahu, dia sedikit mengerikan kalau sedang marah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu di tariknya tubuh ramping Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sambil melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun.

 _ **Ting tong!**_

Chanyeol terpaksa melepas ciumannya, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup.

"Itu pasti mereka." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Aku akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka." Ujar Chanyeol setelah mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang basah oleh salivanya.

"Tunggu!"

" _Nde_."

"Aku harus menjawab apa kalau Luhan bertanya kenapa ini bisa gosong?"

"Bilang saja kita berciuman sampai lupa kalau kom..."

"Ya Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar pekikan kesal Baekhyun. Dia melangkah menuju pintu, lalu membukanya lebar.

" _Annyeong_!" sapa seorang pria yang dikenal Chanyeol sebagai mantan kekasih Baekhyun, Choi Minho. Jujur saja, hal ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol, terlebih ada perempuan yang berdiri di samping Minho yang dapat Chanyeol simpulkan bahwa perempuan itu tentu Lee Taemin. Ada apa pasangan itu ke rumahnya?

"Mereka datang dengan kami." Suara Suho mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari Minho. Dia menatap Suho dengan kerutan jelas di dahinya. Bukan karena Suho, tapi karena gadis yang terlihat malu-malu, yang berdiri di dekat temannya itu.

"Dia... Bae Joo Hyun. Ehm..." Suho terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aaaaa..." Chanyeol berujar lirih, dia ingat nama itu. Baekhyun kemarin malam menyebutnya sebagai sosok yang tengah dikejar cintanya oleh Suho. Ehm.

"Silahkan masuk!" ujar Chanyeol kemudian sambil menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Di luar sangat dingin." Keluh Luhan yang masuk setelah Suho. "Mana Baekhyunie! Supnya sudah matang?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Luhan langsung menuju dapur, setelah meletakkan kantong plastik besar berisi makanan di meja, dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk di dekat kompor.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Apa saja yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa supnya bisa seperti ini? aish!" omel Luhan tanpa terkendali hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana menoleh. Luhan mirip ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya karena telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ehm... itu, tadi aku..."

"Dia terlalu lama berdiri disana, jadi lupa kalau ada tugas menjaga masakanmu." Sergah Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah balkon.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian 'kan?" tanya Luhan penuh kecurigaan.

"Heh!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Lupakan! Kita memanggang daging saja untuk makan malam. Kau bantu aku menyiapkan semuanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Dua wanita itu terlihat sibuk di dapur, sementara yang lain terlihat sibuk berbincang. Membicarakan apa saja, tak jarang terdengar tawa mendera.

"Kau tahu Baekhyunie, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat bersyukur atas segala hal yang membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Seperti inilah kita seharusnya bersahabat, saling melengkapi, saling mendukung dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Terimakasih sudah melapangkan hatimu untuk memaafkan." Ujar Luhan sembari menatap ke ruang tengah, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan, lalu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang tak kecil darinya itu.

"Aku juga ingin berterimakasih untuk semua pengertian yang coba kau berikan untukku. Korea, seharusnya aku tak pergi dari tempat ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu, karena apapun yang terjadi saat itu, harusnya aku bisa menghadapinya. Pada akhirnya, perjalanan panjangku berakhir disini, di negara tempat aku di lahirkan dan tumbuh menjadi remaja pemalu. Pengalaman mendewasakanku, sakit itu membuatku mengerti, bahwa tak semua indah namun akan selalu berakhir dengan indah."

Keduanya saling menatap lalu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kita mulai masa depan kita disini." Bisik Luhan yang diangguki Baekhyun. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa supnya bisa sampai gosong? Tak mungkin kau hanya berdiri disana saja bukan?"

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, dia kemudian membawa piring berisi daun mint dan daun selada ke ruang tengah. Tidak! Dia tak sanggup menjelaskan pada Luhan kalau sebenarnya... aish!

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terburu-buru meletakkan piring di meja.

"Kalian kapan menikah?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak menatap Minho.

"Itu juga yang sebenarnya menjadi pertanyaan kami, _sunbae_." Sela Suho.

"Kami semua disini sudah saling berpasangan, sudah memiliki rencana untuk menikah, kalian kapan? Tak baik terlalu lama mengulur waktu Baekhyunie. Dia sudah sangat perhatian padamu, dia sanggup menunggumu dan memperbaiki dirinya untuk pantas mendampingimu, haruskah dia terus menunggu?"

Baekhyun terpaku dengan apa yang di katakan Minho.

"Kalau kau tak mau, bagaimana kalau kita kenalkan Chanyeol-ssi dengan... dengan... siapa calon dokter obigyn yang magang dengan dokter Im?" Minho menatap Taemin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dokter Jeon, Jeon Wonwoo." Jawab Taemin.

"ANDWAE!" pekik Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesal. "Awas saja kalau _oppa_ melakukannya, aku tak akan mau mengenalmu lagi dan jangan panggil namaku lagi!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki sambil pergi dari ruang tengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

"Kami baru memulai hubungan itu. Doakan saja dan kalau memungkinkan, mari menikah bersama-sama."

Suara riuh membahana di ruang tengah. Yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya memberikan kejelasan akan hubungannya. Ucapan selamat diterima Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian. Suasana malam itu begitu hangat dengan kebahagian yang tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

" _Chankaman!_ Jadi supnya gosong karena ini? Kalian... aaaaa... pasti terjadi sesuatu tadi." Luhan menatap curiga Baekhyun dan Minho.

"Jangan rusak kebahagian kami dengan membahas supmu yang sudah gosong Luhanie. Yang lalu biar berlalu, yang terpenting aku mendapatkannya lagi." Sahut Chanyeol sembari memeluk Baekhyun dan melayangkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Huuuuuuuuuu!" pekik semuanya, bahkan tak berapa lama daun mint dan daun selada sudah melayang di udara.

Inilah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, berdama dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya dianggap musuh dan bisa membagi tawa bersama.

"Aku bahagia." Bisik Baekhyun yang diangguki Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau masih terlihat kesal. Masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Minho-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang merebahkan diri disampingnya.

Teman-teman keduanya sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, atas permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap tinggal di apartemennya. Selain itu, sepertinya Baekhyun juga enggan beranjak dari sisi kekasihnya itu.

Disinilah saat ini mereka, di kamar Chanyeol. Sama-sama merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dengan posisi miring, agar bisa leluasa bertatapan. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak dia lepas sama sekali dari bibirnya. Dia sangat bahagia dan masih tak percaya kalau perempuan disampingnya itu, yang dia tunggu selama ini, saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo sangatlah cantik. Beberapa dokter muda dan dokter magang menyukainya, bahkan ada yang dengan jelas-jelas menunjukkannya. Aku hanya takut kalau Minho _oppa_ serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tawaran Minho-ssi." Chanyeol mengusap lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kalau aku mau, mungkin aku tak akan bersamamu saat ini. Kalau aku mau, entah sudah berapa puluh wanita yang ku kencani, tapi... hal itu tak pernah kulakukan, karena hatiku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sosok perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengecup singkat punggung tangan ramping itu.

"Apa kau tahu berapa banyak doa yang ku panjatkan pada Tuhan agar aku bisa bersamamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Setiap hari selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku selalu meminta pada Tuhan agar diberi kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi, membahagiakanmu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku meminta pada Tuhan kalau pun kita tak disatukan di kehidupan ini, kita akan disatukan di kehidupan berikutnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan hatiku, karena disini hanya ada namamu. Aku tak akan membuang waktuku untuk seseorang yang belum ku kenal baik karena hati ini sudah terlanjur mencinta pada perempuan yang sudah ku kenal dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun sangat terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Betapa besar cinta pria ini untuknya, betapa selama sepuluh tahun ini, pria ini menunggunya. Menunggu maafnya, menunggu untuk kembali saling mencinta. Dan setelah waktu yang begitu lama itu, ternyata hatinya masih dan memang milik Chanyeol. Dia mencintai pria ini, sangat mencintai pria ini.

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dengan Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta, tak berapa mereka tersenyum sebelum sebuah ciuman menimpa senyuman itu.

Keduanya saling melumat, saling menikmati setiap inchi dari bibir masing-masing. Saat ini dan Chanyeol berharap untuk selamanya, hanya Baekhyun yang mampu memberinya kehangatan seperti ini. Dia mencintai si mungil ini, yang setiap kali di telpon selalu banyak protesnya, yang setiap kali lelah selalu merengek dan bersandar di bahunya. Yang setiap kali nonton di bioskop selalu ingin nonton film horor namun selalu berakhir teriak-teriak dan pulang awal. Baekhyunnya, dengan segala yang ada pada diri si mungil itu, Chanyeol mencintainya.

" _Jalja_ Baekhyunie." Bisik Chanyeol sembari menarik tubuh mungil itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

" _Jaljayo_ Chanyeollie." Balas Baekhyun sembari menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat pria yang sangat di cintainya itu.

" _Tuhan! Terimakasih untuk jawaban dari semua doa-doaku. Meski aku harus menunggu sepuluh tahun, aku ikhlas melakukannya kalau imbalan yang kau berikan seindah ini. Seperti janjiku padamu, aku akan membahagiakannya, melimpahinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang sepanjang waktu yang akan ku habiskan dengannya nanti. Jaga kami selalu dalam lindunganMu. Selamat malam bidadari cantikku, takdir terindahku dan sumber bahagiaku. Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Kalian tahu gak, pas ngetik part akhir, aku deg-degan, berasa aku yang sedang di perlakukan kayak gtu #Penulisbaper**_

 _ **Terlalu manis gk sih...**_

 _ **Membosankan pasti part akhirnya...**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Mungkin tak semua pria seperti itu, tapi kebanyakan pria memang seperti itu bila dia sudah menemukan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya. Yang awalnya tak romantis bisa berubah sangat manis dan yang awalnya romantis bila kelewat manis. #ngomongapaini #Abaikan**_

 _ **Di Up pagi ini karena besok mau pergi ke SURABAYA.**_

 _ **Yeeaaayyy...**_

 _ **Semoga kalian senang ya, maaf untuk no tittle belum bisa up, saya tak kuat melanjutkan ngetik, karena begitu mulai ngetik, nangis sendiri saya... ehehehhee**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**You, Me and Our Memories**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jongin-ah! Kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat menjumpai Jongin di salah satu lorong resort tempat mereka menginap di Pulau Jeju.

"Dia masih dikamarnya, semalam dia mabuk berat, sepertinya matanya sulit terbuka." Sahut Jongin sambil berlalu.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan sebelum melangkah lebar menuju sebuah kamar tempat Chanyeol beristirahat semalam.

Gadis mungil itu membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Lalu dia masuk, matanya kemudian berpendar ke segala arah. Di atas ranjang yang cukup berantakan, dia melihat Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian duduk bersimpuh disisi ranjang itu.

"Chanyeollie! _Irreona palli_! Kita harus bersiap untuk upacara pernikahan Luhan." Baekhyun menggoyang lengan Chanyeol. Pria itu bergeming di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah damai pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur, menyentuh perlahan dahi lebar kekasih hatinya itu dengan lembut.

Beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Baekhyun baru menyadari, betapa pria ini sangat berarti di dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol memang pernah menggoreskan luka dalam di hatinya, namun pria ini pula yang menyembuhkan lukanya itu. Chanyeol adalah sumber kebahagiaannya, seperti halnya dirinya bagi pria itu. Harus Baekhyun akui, dengan pria tinggi itu, bibirnya selalu merekah lebar.

" _Chagiya! Irreona palli!"_ bisik Baekhyun, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Chanyeol tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hhh...

"Kau bisa tertinggal acaranya kalau tak segera bangun sayang. Ayolah! Buka matamu!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol yang berubah dari posisinya, justru dirinyalah yang tersentak karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga dia terjatuh tepat di samping pria tampan itu.

"Kau berisik Bee." Keluh Chanyeol dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Bagaimana tak berisik kalau kau tak juga bangun. Acara pemberkatan Luhan dan Sehun akan di langsungkan sebentar lagi, tapi kau masih disini. Yang lain sudah turun membantu di bawah."

"Pemberkatan itu akan tetap terjadi, ada atau tidak adanya kita disana."

"Ya!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

Dia hampir melayangkan satu pukulan di dada Chanyeol ketika pria itu membuka matanya dan menangkap tangannya yang melayang di udara. Tak perlu tenaga lebih, Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun hingga si mungil semakin dekat dengannya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, hingga membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, saah tingkah dengan keadaan mereka saat ini dan juga oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

" _W-wae_?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sahut Chanyeol, setelahnya, pria itu mencium lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun, menyesapnya dengan lembut dan juga melumatnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ikut menikmati permainan lembut kekasihnya itu. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman itu.

" _Hyung!_ Kau tak... oh astaga!" seru Jongin. Dia langsung berbalik, apa yang sekilas tadi dilihatnya membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Ck! Aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu, ketuk pintu sebelum masuk Jongin-ah!" Chanyeol terlihat kesal. Sementara Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari ranjang dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu.

" _Mian._ A-aku... ehm... Baekhyun... ehm... itu...gluk." Jongin berujar terbata.

"Aku akan turun. Kau! Cepat mandi dan menyusul ke bawah, _arraseo_!" Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan ancamannya untuk Chanyeol, sebelum dia berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun pergi, sedikit takut dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Keluarlah! Aku akan mandi setelah itu turun." Ujar Chanyeol sembari turun dari ranjang.

" _Nde_." Jongin berujar lirih, lalu dia keluar dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Chanyeol membuang nafasnya perlahan, lalu setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suasana di halaman belakang resort itu terlihat ramai, beberapa orang hilir mudik, ikut mengatur tempat yang akan di gunakan Luhan dan Sehun mengikatkan janji mereka, janji suci pernikahan.

"Luhan-ssi tak salah memilih tempat ini sebagai lokasi acara pemberkatan pernikahannya, tempat ini benar-benar indah."

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati hamparan lepas pantai yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat acara itu menoleh pada pemilik suara. Taemin berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang memegang gelas berisi _orange juice._ Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, dia juga dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan yang menjadi latar ikrar suci pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun nantinya.

"Aku rasa ini semua pilihan Sehun. Luhan tak cukup pandai dalam hal ini. Itu yang aku tahu." Baekhyun menyembikkan bibirnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Dia cukup paham siapa yang laing dominan dalam hubungan Luhan dan Sehun untuk hal semacam ini.

"Tetap saja ini pilihan yang terbaik."

" _Nde._ " Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

Keduanya kemudian saling diam, memilih menikmati pemandangan yang ada sambil merasakan semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajah cantik keduanya.

Tak ada yang pernah menyangka, hubungan mereka membaik pasca kejadian itu. Baik Baekhyun, Minho dan Taemin, saat ini mereka sudah menjadi teman yang bisa dikatakan dekat atau setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meski terkadang masih terlihat canggung, keduanya sekarang sudah sering mengobrol bersama, di sela pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku mencarimu." Bisik Chanyeol dari arah belakang Baekhyun, membuat gadis mungil itu berjengit kaget, namun tak berapa lama senyumnya tersungging tipis.

"Aku sudah selesai membantu mereka dan sekarang sedang menikmati pemandangan dengan Taeminnie _eonni._ Ini indah Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu itu?"

Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan lengannya dari belakang, lalu tubuh ramping itu ditariknya lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku tahu. Setelah pemberkatan nanti, kita kesana." Chanyeol menunjuk bibir pantai yang dibasahi air laut.

" _Nde._ " Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan senyum bahagianya.

 _ **CHUP**_

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun yang hanya berjarang lima centi darinya, lalu senyumnya merekah dengan lebar.

Sementara itu, Taemin yang berdiri disamping mereka, sepertinya dianggap tak ada. Perempuan itu melirik jengah, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Apa kalian tak menganggap aku ada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit keras. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, kemudian keduanya kompak menggeleng. "Haish!" desahnya kesal. Dia berbalik dengan cepat, tapi tak dia sangka sebelumnya, Minho berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini, bahkan pria itu juga tak segan melingkari pinggangnya dengan lengannya dan kemudian...

 _ **Chup**_

"Kau tak perlu iri dengan mereka, karena aku bisa juga memberikannya untukmu." Bisik Minho yang berhasil membuat pipi Taemin bersemu merah jambu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, kemudian mendekati pasangan itu. Dengan memasang wajah ingin muntah, keduanya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"YA KALIAN!" seru Minho keras, yang dibalas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tawa berderai.

Taemin tersenyum tipis, lalu di kecupnya singkat pipi kekasihnya itu. Minho pada akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taemin. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Seharusnya, yang tertawa bersama dia adalah kau _oppa._ Maaf karena apa yang terjadi pada kita, membuatmu harus kehilangan dia."

Minho meraih tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Dia tak pernah tertawa selepas itu saat bersamaku. Aku rasa memang bukan aku yang di takdirkan untuk membuatnya bahagia."

Taemin menunduk, melihat tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Minho. Hal yang dulu hanya bisa dia bayangkan, kini dapat dia rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu _oppa_." Lirihnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Mungkin memang belum sebesar cintamu padaku, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, menemanimu dan membahagiakanmu."

Keduanya saling tersenyum, lalu tak berapa lama mereka saling mendekat dan saling menautkan bibir mereka. Menikmati waktu pagi setengah siang ini dengan cara mereka sendiri dan di temani hembusan angin laut.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau menjadi suami seorang Xiou Luhan? Yang akan menemaninya saat susah ataupun senang, saat sehat ataupun sakit dan saat kaya ataupun miskin."

Sehun menatap gadis keturunan China yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang hari ini terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berpotongan leher rendah yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Cintanya, belahan jiwanya, gadis pertama yang di kencaninya dan tentu adalah menjadi yang terakhir untuknya. Penantian panjangnya, bermuara pada hari ini.

" _Nde._ Saya bersedia."

Luhan menatap Sehun, setelah sebelumnya dia yang di beri pertanyaan seperti itu oleh pastur di depannya dan dia menjawab dengan kesediaannya untuk selalu bersama pria tampannya, jawabannya bersambut baik dengan pria itu yang juga bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sehun mungkin bukan yang pertama mengenalkan cinta padanya, tapi Sehun yang terakhir, yang akan menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan mereka nantinya. Dia mencintai prianya itu.

"Mulai saat ini, kalian adalah sepasang suami istri. Ikatan ini di persatukan dan di saksikan Tuhan, hanya Tuhan yang berhak memisahkan kalian berdua."

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap dan tersenyum tipis, ada kelegaan yang terpancar di mata keduanya. Perjalanan panjang cinta mereka, akan memasuki babak baru.

Sesaat setelah pastur mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun mendekati pasangan baru itu dengan membawa kotak cincin. Di hadapan keduanya, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membuka kotak itu.

Matanya berkaca-kaca saat Sehun mengambil cincin untuk disematkan di jari manis Luhan, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Masih menatap keduanya, Baekhyun berujar lirih sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku ikut bahagia untuk kalian. Semoga kalian juga selalu bahagia."

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Sehun maju satu langkah, membuka kain transparan yang sebelumnya menutupi kepala Luhan hingga sebatas dada. Tanpa ragu, Sehun mendaratkan satu ciuman diatas bibir istrinya itu.

Dari tempat duduknya, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dua sahabatnya sudah melangkah pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari sebuah hubungan. Mereka tak lagi hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka kini adalah suami istri, dia ikut bahagia atas kenyataan itu.

 _ **Grep**_

"Aku serius saat mengatakan aku ingin membawamu ke altar pernikahan, sayang. _Would you marry me_ Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menikah dengannya.

Orang lain biasanya di lamar dengan suasana yang romantis. Di restoran yang sudah di sulap menjadi sedemikian rupa untuk acara lamaran itu atau di tempat yang memang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan untuk hal itu. Tapi dia, dia dilamar oleh Park Chanyeol, pria yang sangat dicintainya, di tengah acara pemberkatan pernikahan sahabatnya, saat kedua sahabatnya tengah berciuman. Hhh...

" _Yes, i do._ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Apalagi yang dia harapkan dari hubungan mereka kalau bukan sebuah pernikahan. Mereka sudah saling mengenal, saling mencintai dan tentu saling terpaut satu sama lain. Tak ada alasan untuk menunda hal yang baik bukan, terlebih Baekhyun sangat ingin memiliki anak dari pria yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya tak berapa lama kemudian. Lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan orangtua Luhan.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol pada Sehun hingga membuat Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengajak Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Acaranya belum selesai, apa tak apa-apa kita pergi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah keheranan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sehun, kita tak bisa mengikuti acara ini sampai selesai."

"Kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol justru tersenyum, senyum yang tentu saja memiliki berjuta makna yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang tersimpan di balik senyum itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terlihat berlarian, saling mengejar di bibir pantai yang sepertinya hanya milik mereka karena selain mereka, tak ada orang lain disana.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, lalu berlari riang menghampiri ombak yang kembali ke laut dan saat ombak itu mendekati pantai, dia berlari menjauh. Dia yang memakai mini dress sebatas lutut berwarna _baby pink_ dengan rambut sebahu yang di gerai, terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, setiap kali kakinya tersentuh oleh air laut.

" _Baekhyun-ah! Kau bahagia sekarang? Aku juga bahagia."_ Batin Chanyeol dengan mata tak lepas menatap kekasihnya yang sedang bermain sendiri di tepi pantai itu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ini menyenangkan!" pekik Baekhyun girang. Dia berlari kecil, mendekati pria tinggi itu lalu memeluk pinggang pria yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengangguk seperti bocah tk yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Dari matanya terpancar kebahagiaan itu.

"Nanti kalau kita menikah, kau harus sering membawaku ke pantai."

"Apapun dan kemana pun yang kau inginkan, aku akan berusaha memberikannya untukmu."

" _Jinjja?"_

"Ehm."

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia kemudian berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol, kembali bermain air dengan di temani hembusan angin laut yang menyapa lembut tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu berputar-putar dengan riang. Hah! Dia menyukai suasana pantai di awal musim semi seperti ini.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, dia memilih menjadi penonton yang menikmati sambil mengabadikan keindahan dari ciptaan Tuhan yang di anugerahkan padanya. Cinta, sayang dan semua yang dia miliki adalah milik Baekhyun seorang.

Hmm!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu, sontak dia mendongak ke atas, pada tebing yang di gunakan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai tempat pesta pernikahan mereka.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan bibirnya seketika terbuka saat melihat tulisan yang dibawa beberapa orang di atas sana. Dia juga melihat ada seseorang yang membawa spanduk bergambar dirinya dan Chanyeol.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Aku adalah pria yang sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setelah membaca tulisan itu.

 _ **Aku mungkin tak romantis seperti yang lainnya,**_

 _ **Tapi bila itu tentangmu, aku sanggup melakukannya.**_

Baekhyun semakin di buat takjub dengan tulisan yang terus berganti setiap dua menit sekali atau paling tidak setelah dia selesai membacanya.

 _ **Seperti janjiku padamu, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu.**_

 _ **Sebagai gantinya, bolehkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya?**_

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat percaya diri. Pria itu berdiri dengan menyimpan tangannya di saku celananya.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun!**_

 _ **Would you marry me?**_

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan terbentangnya tulisan itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dengan sebuah cincin dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Sekali lagi, _would you marry me_ Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, dia selalu takjub dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya. Pria itu sangat manis dan juga penuh cinta.

Baekhyun maju satu langkah, lalu kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol. Dia kemudian merunduk, tanpa ragu Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, cukup lama.

" _Yes, i do_." Lirih Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia berdiri lalu meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin berbahan emas putih dengan design sederhana di jari manis gadis itu.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, lalu sebuah ciuman dia daratkan di atas bibir tipis itu.

Dan ketika ciuman itu terlepas, keduanya saling menatap dengan penuh cinta dan saling tersenyum bahagia.

" _Baek-ah! Hari ini aku meyakini apa yang sering orang katakan tentang segalanya akan indah pada waktunya. Inilah waktunya bagiku, merasakan indahnya cinta kita. Tuhan itu adil ternyata, dia menganugerahkan dirimu untukku bahkan disaat aku tak yakin apakah kau bisa ku miliki lagi. Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie."_ Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **Krieeeeetttttt**_

Wajah Chanyeol semakin terlihat pucat setelah pintu gereja terbuka dan sosok Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Calon istrinya, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti, belahan jiwanya, perempuan pertama yang dia cintai sampai akhir hidupnya, terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik dalam balutan gaun panjang berpotongan leher rendah berwarna putih gading. Baekhyun melangkah dengan perlahan, menyusuri karpet merah yang akan membawanya sampai padanya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Chanyeol menyambut hangat Baekhyun, dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, yang disambut oleh tangan kanan Baekhyun. keduanya saling tersenyum dan kemudian menghadap pada pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka hari ini.

Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah melakukan lamaran yang bisa dikatakan sangat romantis di tepi pantai itu, Chanyeol mulai mendekati ibu Baekhyun, meminta ijin pada wanita yang sudah melahirkan gadis yang dicintainya ke dunia untuk menikahi putrinya itu. Tak ada penolakan dari ibu Baekhyun. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak kepala lima itu hanya berpesan padanya agar selalu menyayangi putrinya itu, mencintainya dan selalu jadi pemaaf untuk setiap kesalahan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyanggupi hal itu, karena baginya, kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah harga mati untuknya. Senyum Baekhyun adalah senyumnya juga, tawa Baekhyun juga adalah tawanya juga dan tangis gadis itu adalah beban terberat untuknya, itulah sebabnya Chanyeol bekerja keras untuk selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Setelah mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dengan keluarganya. Ayah ibunya, juga kakak dan kakak iparnya serta keponakan kecilnya. Saat itu, ibunya langsung memeluk Baekhyun, meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu atas semua kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan.

Suasana sore itu berubah haru karena hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga, kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan juga membebani perasaan kedua orangtuanya.

Chanyeol masih ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya padanya sesaat sebelum dia membawa Baekhyun pulang. Ibunya akan membunuhnya kalau dia sampai berani menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Jujur saja, dia sempat berpikir, disini yang anaknya siapa? Dia atau Baekhyun? Kenapa ibunya sangat peduli pada Baekhyun?

Dua bulan setelah perkenalan itu, tepatnya pada hari ini, dia pada akhirnya mempersunting wanitanya.

"... mencintai dan menemaninya saat senang atau susah, saat sakit atau sehat, saat kaya atau miskin."

" _Nde._ Saya bersedia." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tak kalah yakin dari Chanyeol yang juga baru saja di minta sumpahnya oleh sang pendeta.

"Segala sesuatu yang disatukan Tuhan, hanya akan terpisah atas kehendak Tuhan. Mulai hari ini, kalian adalah pasangan suami istri. Cinta dan kasih sayang semoga selalu mewarnai perjalanan rumah tangga kalian. Sekarang silahkan saling bertukar cincin."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, hingga sekarang mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir keduanya, terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau saat ini mereka sangat bahagia.

Chanyeol mengambil cincin dari kotak perhiasan yang di bawa Kyungsoo untuk mereka. Dia mengambil sebuah cincin berwarna _rose gold_ dengan design layaknya mahkota lalu menyematkannya di jari manis perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

"Kau tahu alasanku memilih design cincin seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Karena kau adalah ratu dihatiku, kau yang pertama kucintai hingga akhir kehidupanku nanti. _Saranghae my queen_."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, dia mengambil cincin yang menjadi pilihannya, yang designya sederhana namun di antara bahan titanium yang dia pilih untuk pembuatan cincin itu, ada darahnya disana. Baekhyun menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, cincin ini adalah sebagai tanda bahwa kau sudah tak sendiri lagi. Sejauh apapun kau melangkah keluar dari rumah, aku ingin kau selalu ingat bahwa ada aku yang menunggumu. Aku adalah rumahmu, tempatmu beristirahat setelah lelahmu, jangan pernah lupa itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Sepuluh tahun Chanyeol _hyung_ menunggumu untuk hari ini dan tak satu hari pun dia habiskan tanpa mengingatmu, bagaimana mungkin setelah memilikimu dia akan lupa jalannya pulang ke rumahnya. Ada-ada saja." Celetuk Jongin yang langsung di hadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menuduk dan menggaruk dahinya pelan. Jongin berpikir Chanyeol akan marah padanya karena bisa saja dia dianggap merusak suasana, tapi...

"Dia benar untuk hal itu, sepuluh tahun aku menunggu untuk hari ini, tak ada satu hari pun ku lewatkan tanpa mengingatmu, kalau setelah aku memilikimu kemudian aku menyia-nyiakanmu, aku tak akan memilih jalan ini sayang. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, kalau aku mau, mungkin sudah puluhan wanita yang menjadi mantan kekasihku, tapi aku memilih menunggumu karena aku 'lah yang berhak dan pantas untuk membahagiakanmu."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi di buat takjub dengan pria tinggi dihadapannya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tak jatuh cinta setiap hari pada pria itu kalau apapun yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi kanan perempuan yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu resmi menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu, lalu kemudian kepalanya merunduk dan mereka pun berciuman dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Tuhan tak pernah ingkar pada janjinya, kebahagiaan itu kini menjadi milik Chanyeol seutuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu sayang, dari sekian banyak hari yang ku lalui, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuatku bahagia." Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi istrinya, kemudian tanpa ragu dia mencium tulang rahang milik wanita cantik itu.

"Ehm... bagiku juga sama. Ini hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku."

Keduanya saling menatap kemudian. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, saling menyelami dalamnya perasaan keduanya yang tergambar jelas di sepasang mata milik keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie, sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeollie, sangat mencintaimu."

Keduanya kemudian tersenyum, dan setelahnya bibir mereka bertaut, berbagi kehangatan lewat sentuhan-sentuhan lembut, lewat lumatan dan sesapan.

Tangan Baekhyun mengalung manja pada leher Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut punggung istrinya, naik turun, terkadang menarik tubuh mungil itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Kepala mereka bergerak seirama, ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sesaat setelah itu, ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Baekhyun kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, dadanya naik turun dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Setelah siang tadi melakukan pemberkatan pernikahn, lalu kemudian acara mereka berlanjut pada sebuah pesta kecil yang tak begitu banyak mengundang tamu. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ini kesepakatan mereka ambil, mereka tak ingin tinggal di hotel dan melalui malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri di tempat itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin, malam ini menjadi malam yang berkesan, yang tak akan mudah mereka lupakan setelah mereka keluar dari kamar. Hmm!

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ehm."

"Apakah berhubungan badan itu menyakitkan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kalau menurutku tidak."

"Ehm... beberapa hari yang lalu, Taemin _eonni_ dan Luhanie mengajakku melihat film porno."

"Heh!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika mereka mengajakku melihat film itu, yang mereka katakan, aku harus belajar agar aku mengerti apa saja yang akan terjadi padaku setelah pesta pernikahan usai."

"Lalu?"

"Di adegan itu, tokoh wanitanya terlihat kesakitan saat si pria memasuki organ intimnya dengan alat vital si pria itu."

"Trus?"

"Tapi kemudian si wanitanya terlihat menikmati hal itu, bahkan tak jarang si wanitanya menjerit, me... me... mendesah dan..."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan gemas disambarnya bibir tipis milik istrinya itu.

"Luhan menceritakan apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia mengatakan dia juga mengalami hal serupa. Apalagi dengan milik Sehu..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, matanya menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

"Mulut Luhan suka begitu ya, suka mengumbar milik suaminya kemana-mana. Kau juga akan melakukannya nanti kalau sudah merasakan milikku di dalammu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Bagus. Sekarang, mari kita nikmati malam kita ini sayang. Kau harus tahu dan yakin, aku tak akan membuatmu sakit." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya, tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi mulutnya, lalu mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol berhasil membebaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari gaun berwarna _baby pink_ yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya itu. Setelah itu, dengan sekali sentak, tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Pria itu melangkah menuju ranjangnya, lalu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan dia berada diatas tubuh kecil itu.

Di tengah pertautan bibir yang makin lama makin mmebuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas, tangan besar Chanyeol menyusuri setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang tak tertutup apapun kecuali bra dan celana dalam.

Pinggang ramping milik istrinya di belai Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut, lalu tangannya bergerak naik dan menyusup ke dalam bra milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak, matanya terbuka dan seketika dia melepas tautan bibirnya dari sang suami. Matanya kemudian melirik ke dada kanannya yang sudah tertutup dengan tangan Chanyeol di balik bra.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian. Ini hal baru baginya, karena selama ini tak ada orang lain yang menyentuh dadanya. Ingin sekali mengatakan Chanyeol kurang ajar, tapi...

"Eeuugh!" satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya saat suaminya itu meremas dengan perlahan dadanya yang tak begitu besar itu.

Di respon dengan baik oleh istrinya, Chanyeol kembali mengulangi apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. meremas dengan lembut benda kenyal itu.

"Eeeuuuugghhh!" desah Baekhyun lagi. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, remasan Chanyeol pada dadanya memang awam dan membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh, tapi semakin lama dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di hatinya saat gerakan tangan Chanyeol semakin teratur dan berdekatan temponya. Apakah setiap wanita juga merasakan hal yang sama saat...

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget. Dia kembali melirik ke bawah. Entah sejak kapan, branya sudah tak lagi berada di dadanya dan dadanya justru di tutupi oleh bibir suaminya dan tangan besar suaminya.

Ouch! Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa terasa begitu menyenangkan melihat dia bermain-main disana?

Chanyeol begitu lembut menggerakkan bibirnya, menyesap dan mengulum tonjolan kecil berwarna pink milik istrinya itu.

"Eeemmmhhhh!" desahan kembali terdengar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, gerakan bibir Chanyeol pada dadanya benar-benar luar biasa dan membuatnya merasakans sesuatu yang mendesaknya.

Chanyeol sepertinya sangat menikmati permainan itu, puting milik Baekhyun di hisap bergantian, kanan dan kiri. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, tangannya juga mulai bergerak ke bawah, menyusup ke dalam celana dalam istrinya, menangkup organ intim istrinya dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Haahhhhhhhh!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sekali lagi melirik ke bawah, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Merasa malu di tatap seperti itu oleh suaminya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut yang baru di tariknya dari samping.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut.

"Kau cantik sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menarik tangannya dari bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Dia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Dengan cepat dia melepas pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya telanjang, Chanyeol kembali ke ranjang.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi wajah istrinya, lalu tak lama kemudian dia mengambil posisi di antar dua kaki Baekhyun yang di tekuknya dan sedikit di buka.

Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, hal itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Katakan kalau sakit atau kau merasa tak nyaman sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan miliknya masuk ke dalam milik istrinya.

"Eeeemmmhhhh!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat, tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat. Inikah saatnya dia akan merasakan yang Luhan sebut sakit tapi nikmat?

"Hhhhhhh!" Chanyeol mendesah perlahan, pria itu terlihat meringis, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak terburu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sejak membuka baju Baekhyun tadi, dia berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya untuk segera menyelesaikan malam ini, dia ingin secepatnya merasakan apa itu surga dunia.

Tapi...

Chanyeol berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya, dia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan fatal. Dia tak ingin setelah malam ini berlalu, Baekhyun tak akan mencarinya lagi ketika istrinya itu butuh di puaskan.

Dia ingin menanamkan pada Baekhyun, bahwa kegiatan ini menyenangkan juga menggairahkan. Dia ingin Baekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhannya, sehingga nantinya hanya dia 'lah yang di butuhkan istrinya saat si mungil yang sangat menggoda itu, sekali lagi, ingin di puaskan.

"Aaaahhhh!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil. Dia merasakan benda besar yang perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, perlahan mulai merobek pertahanannya. Dan rasanya... " _Appohhhh!"_ keluhnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, istrinya sudah mengeluh kesakitan, itu tandanya dia harus berhenti.

Chanyeol kembali menurunkan wajahnya, lalu menciumi setiap bagian wajah istrinya, tangannya mengelus pelan pinggang ramping istrinya. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih santai.

Dan saat dia rasa Baekhyun tak setegang sebelumnya, Chanyeol kembali menekan miliknya, semakin dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Haaaaahhhh... hhhhhhh... eeeeeuuuggghhh..." Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari Chanyeol, matanya terlihat sayu menatap sang suami, tangannya berusaha mencari pegangan untuk bertahan. Nafas perempuan itu terdengar menderu.

"Kalau kau mulai merasa nyaman, katakan sayang. Aku akan bergerak."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya kepalanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia terlihat sangat resah. Beginikah rasanya berhubungan badan dengan seorang laki-laki? Dimana letak nikmatnya kalau yang dia rasakan adalah sakit, perih dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa terganjal sesuatu yang besar? Hhh... apakah Luhan juga mengalami hal ini? Apa Taemin juga? Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan.

"Masih sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin melihat tautan kita di bawah?" tawar Chanyeol yang dijawab Baekhyun dengan sebuah gelengan. Chanyeol membelai pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tahu dan yakin, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lemah. Dia ingin percaya Chanyeol tak membuatnya kesakitan, tapi...

Mata Baekhyun terbuka saat Chanyeol mengangkat pantatnya, seolah ingin melepas benda besar itu.

"Biarkan aku bergerak."

"Eeemmhhh!"

Chanyeol kembali melesakkan miliknya ke dalam milik istrinya. Lalu hal itu diulanginya, sampai Baekhyun merasa cukup nyaman dengan gerakannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun pada apa yang disebut nikmatnya bercinta. Karena setelah sekitar tujuh menit, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan naik turunnya.

Setelah itu, yang terdengar dari keduanya hanyalah nafas yang menderu, saling beradu dengan suara desahan. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati gerakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mulai bisa merasakan apa itu nikmat tak terhingga.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Caranya mempompa istrinya juga terlihat lebih kuat, hingga Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu namanya, dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Bagian intimnya terasa semakin penuh karena milik suaminya semakin lama semakin terasa besar dan...

"Aaaaaaahhhh... aaaahhhh!"

"Hhhhhh... hhhhhh!"

Baekhyun meremas kuat punggung suaminya, tubuh atasnya sedikit terangkat demi bisa memeluk kuat Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi organ intimnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia membalas pelukan istriya.

Butuh sedikit waktu lebih lama bagi keduanya untuk mengatur nafas mereka agar kembali normal. Dan setelah semua kembali normal, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang, mereka kemudian saling berpandangan.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun, lalu berpindah ke bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun sembari membelai lembut pipi suaminya.

"Kau semakin cantik sayang."

"Aku dari dulu memang cantik."

Chanyeol kembali mencium gemas bibi Baekhyun.

"Malam ini semakin cantik karena aku sudah melihat seluruh bagian dari dirimu seutuhnya. Kau sangat mempesona. Semua yang ada padamu membuatku gila sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya kemudian menangkup pipi suaminya, lalu dengan tanpa ragu dia mencium bibir suaminya dan sedikit memberi lumatan.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan memelukmu dari belakang."

"Ehm."

" _Jalja_ sayangku."

"Ehm."

.

.

.

 _ **Brak!**_

Chanyeol berjengit kaget, dia yang sebelumnya akan masuk ke dalam kamar urung membuka pintu karena dari dapur terdengar Baekhyun membanting sesuatu.

Tebakan tak salah, satu cup besar es krim rasa vanilla stroberry yang baru dibelikannya sudah teronggok di atas meja dapur dan istri cantiknya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Kau bohong padaku."

"Bohong apa?" Chanyeol kembali melangkah menuju dapur, mendekati istrinya yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak membeli ini di Daegu 'kan?"

"Memang tidak."

" _Wae_?"

"Ini sudah malam sayang, Daegu jauh dari Seoul. Kalau aku membelinya disana, kemungkinan besok pagi baru akan sampai Seoul lagi, kau tentu tak ingin 'kan kalau esnya sampai leleh dan lum..."

"Kau memang tak pernah menyayangiku juga _baby._ Kau selalu banyak alasan kalau aku meminta ini dan itu." putus Baekhyun sepihak.

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan melangkah melewati Chanyeol dengan airmata yang sudah leleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan melihat hal itu. Dia tak berniat mengejar atau merayu Baekhyun agar tak marah untuk saat ini. Dia sudah belajar dari pengalaman selama empat bulan terakhir ini, di usia kehamilan memasuki tiga bulan, sikap Baekhyun memang banyak berubah, dia sangat gampang marah, lalu tiba-tiba menangis dan setelah itu sikapnya akan kembali manis dengan senyum di umbar kemana-mana. Kalau pada saat seperti ini Chanyeol menanggapi istrinya yang sedang merajuk, banyak kemungkinan Baekhyun akan semakin menjadi, semakin menangis dan semakin marah justru. Jadi lebih baik dia menjaga jarak aman.

Chanyeol pernah menanyakan perubahan sikap Baekhyun pada dokter yang menangani kehamilan istrinya itu, menurut dokter, hal itu wajar karena ada perubahan hormon yang mempengaruhinya. Kondisi yang tak stabil membuat ibu hamil lebih sensitif untuk beberapa hal, termasuk tentang keinginan yang berlebihan terhadapa sesuatu, yang sering disebut mengidam, yang kadang tak tahu waktu permintaannya dan harus terpenuhi.

Di awal-awal kehamilan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengabulkan semua keinginan Baekhyun, bahkan dia rela berkeliling Seoul tengah malam demi mencari buah mangga, padahal saat ini tak lagi musim buah itu. Dan apakah kalian tahu apa yang terjadi ketika dia pulang membawa buah mangga? Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin makan lagi karena dia terlalu lama perginya. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengumpat saat itu, tapi di tahannya karena dia tahu inilah resiko yang harus dihadapinya ketika memiliki istri yang sedang hamil muda.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang sulit untuknya yang di minta oleh Baekhyun, selama ini dia bisa memenuhinya kecuali malam ini. Pukul tujuh tadi, Baekhyun menelponnya, memintanya membelikan es krim di Daegu, alamat dan letak kedai es krimnya juga di jelaskan dengan gamblang oleh istrinya itu. Masalahnya, jarak antara Seoul ke Daegu itu cukup jauh, perjalanan bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam. Kalau dia keluar kantor sekitar pukul sembilan, apakah kedai penjual es krim itu tak tutup setibanya dia di Daegu?

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk membelikan es krim pesanan istrinya di dekat pasar Myeongdong. Menurut Chanyeol, rasa es krim sama saja, di kedai itu rasa es krimnya juga cukup enak, tapi... menurut Baekhyun yang sedang sangat ingin makan es krim dari Daegu jelas lah berbeda. Rasa es krimnya tak sama dan menurutnya kemudian adalah Chanyeol tak lagi sayang padanya juga calon buah hatinya karena Chanyeol tak mengabulkan permintaannya kali ini.

Ok! Chanyeol mengaku bersalah. Tapi dia memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol menyimpan es krim itu di dalam _frezeer_. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya semakin merasa bersalah di dapatinya ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan sudah pulas dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjangnya, lalu duduk di sisi istrinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol bisa melihat bekas airmata yang masih tersisa di pipi istri cantiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maaf belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, yang bisa kau andalkan dan bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu. Lain kali aku akan membelikanmu es krim dari Daegu." Bisik Chanyeol sembari mengusap lembut pipi basah istrinya. Dia kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin terlihat bulat menggemaskan.

"Semoga mimpi indah. _Daddy_ sangat menyayangimu _aegi_." Chanyeol beralih mengusap lembut pada bagian perut Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian dia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, setelah itu dia menyusul Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Selang lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

Saat malam semakin larut dan akan berganti pada dini hari, Baekhyun terlihat membuka matanya perlahan. Senyumnya terkembang tipis saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan pria yang sangat di cintainya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya dengan nafas berhembus pelan dan teratur. Suaminya tampak begitu tenang, namun di wajah tampan itu dia bisa melihat gurat lelah.

"Kau pasti kerepotan memenuhi keinginanku. Maafkan aku sayang." Bisik Baekhyun. Dia kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya, lalu dia bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Perutnya tiba-tiba lapar dan dia ingin makan sup ikan saat ini.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur, lalu membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang di perlukannya untuk membuat sup ikan. Hmm... rasanya sudah cukup lama dia tak membuat masakan itu. terakhir kali dia membuatnya adalah saat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu, apakah rasanya akan sama kalau dia membuatnya sekarang? Dia tak tahu, yang jelas dia ingin membuatnya, memakannya dengan di temani suaminya tentunya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, semua masakan yang di buat Baekhyun sudah siap dan tersaji di atas meja. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum senang, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membangunkan suaminya.

"Sayang! Bangunlah!" Baekhyun menggoyang lengan Chanyeol perlahan.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Chanyeol baru membuka matanya dan langsung bangun saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi, sebelum tidur kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol mengucak matanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia tak sempat makan memang, tubuhnya terlalu capek, dia juga harus menghadapi kemarahan Baekhyun tadi, hingga dia lupa kalau perutnya belum terisi makanan sejak sore tadi.

"Aku membuat sup ikan, ayo makan!" ajak Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Seperti inilah Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Marah, namun tak berselang lama sikapnya akan kembali seperti semula.

" _Jinjja._ Sup ikan yang dulu sering kau buatkan untukku?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kegirangan suaminya.

" _Nde._ Ayo!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar suaminya lekas mengikutinya.

Selang lima menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di meja makan. Chanyeol terlihat mulai menikmati makan malam yang tentu sudah sangat terlambat, ini sudah dini hari dan sepertinya terlalu dini kalau di sebut sarapan.

"Eeemmm... rasanya tak berubah, tetap enak dan ini yang sangat aku rindukan sejak lama." Chanyeol menatap istrinya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia sangat menyukai rasa dari masakan Baekhyun yang satu ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia kemudian mengusap rambut suaminya yang terlihat semakin panjang.

" _Wae?"_

"Maaf selalu membuatmu kerepotan memenuhi keinginanku."

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya ke meja dan fokus menatap Baekhyun. Kalau dia boleh menebak, tak lama lagi Baekhyun pasti akan menangis.

"Itu kewajibanku sebagai suami yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini sayang."

"Tapi aku sangat manja."

"Kalau aku bisa memanjakanmu, itu akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak repot. Tapi tadi itu aku benar-benar lelah, pekerjaanku belum banyak yang beres, padahal _deadline_ sudah semakin dekat. Lain kali, aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang dari Daegu ya."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia sudah tak menginginkan hal itu. Tuhan! Seharusnya dia lebih pengertian, sama halnya dengan dirinya, Chanyeol juga bekerja, dan pekerjaan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar tanggungjawabnya, Chanyeol juga di tuntut untuk selalu tepat waktu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Suaminya itu pasti lelah, pasti capek dan pasti ingin istirahat lebih awal, seharusnya dia tak merengek minta ini dan itu demi memuaskan keinginannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya lebih pengertian padamu."

Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi istrinya. "Kau sudah sangat mengerti aku selama ini sayang."

" _Aniya._ Banyak hal yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, sedangkan aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Kau banyak lebihnya sedangkan aku banyak sekali kekurangannya."

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang istrinya. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu sayang, bagiku, kau ada dan bersedia menemaniku melewati hari-hari hingga masa tua kita nanti, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku mencintaimu, apa adanya dirimu, bukan karena kelebihan yang kau miliki atau pun karena kekuranganmu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, perempuan pertama yang memberiku senyum tulusnya, cinta tulusnya, kasih sayang yang luar biasa. Kau... anugerah terindah yang di berikan Tuhan padaku sayang."

Baekhyun menatap sepasang mata suaminya itu. Tatapan Chanyeol masih sama seperti biasanya, penuh dengan perasaan cinta.

Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian dia duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah merasa bosan padaku sayang."

"Tidak akan. Seperti yang beberapa waktu dikatakan Jongin, aku menunggumu sangat lama, akan sangat bodoh kalau kemudian aku merasa bosan padamu setelah berhasil memilikimu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya ada yang memancing ingin di terkam malam ini."

" _Ani!"_ jawab Baekhyun tegas, sambil menggeleng kuat dan bersiap turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Chanyeol berhasil menahannya untuk tetap berada di pangkuan pria kecintaannya itu.

" _Jeongmal_."

"Ehm."

"Padahal aku sangat ingin."

"Sebentar saja ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Sepertinya dini hari ini akan mereka lalui dalam suasana lebih panas.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Sepertinya kita harus pindah ke kamar sayang."

"Ehm."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia terlihat gusar duduk di sisi ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring di atasnya.

Menghadapi situasi semacam ini sudah diantisipasi sebelumnya, dia tak boleh panik agar Baekhyun tidak ikut merasa panik. Tapi kenyataannya, sejak kemarin sore dia di buat panik dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Pukul lima sore kemarin, dia di hubungi ibunya. Baekhyun di larikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang akan melahirkan. Saat dia sampai di rumah sakit, istrinya sudah terbaring di ranjang dengan sesekali terlihat menahan sakit.

Kemarin sore, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun mengatakan istrinya sudah mengalami pembukaan tiga, masih menurut dokter Im, dari pembukaan tiga, biasanya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke pembukaan sepuluh sehingga istrinya akan segera melahirkan buah hati mereka. Perkiraan dokter Im, Baekhyun akan melahirkan malam harinya. Tapi... setelah hampir dua puluh empat jam, pembukaan itu tak bertambah, Baekhyun masih terbaring di ranjang dengan kondisi yang membuat Chanyeol tak tega.

Sesekali istrinya meringis, menahan sakit akibat kontraksi. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan Chanyeol, selain menggenggam tangan istrinya sambil sesekali pengusap pinggangnya.

Sejak kemarin sore, Baekhyun sudah meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari kondisinya, karena hal itu wajar dan dialami semua perempuan yang akan melahirnya. Namun, apa yang di katakan Baekhyun tak membuat Chanyeol berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, pria itu malah tak tidur dan tak beranjak sekalipun dari tempat duduknya kecuali untuk ke kamar kecil.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Im Yoona, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun mulai dari awal kehamilan hingga sekarang akan melahirkan.

Jujur, senyum cerah dokter itu justru membuat Chanyeol kesal. Lihat saja, setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan, Yoona akan kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tetap bertahan dan tenang.

Hell!

Dia enak mengatakan hal itu, karena dia belum mengalami apa yang dialami Baekhyun atau dirinya. Coba saja kalau rekan seprofesi Baekhyun itu mengalami hal itu sendiri, dapat di pastikan dia tak akan lagi bisa berkata tenang saja.

"Tidak bisakah di lakukan operasi _ceasar_ padanya saat ini?" Chanyeol membuat Yoona mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemeriksaan lanjutan yang di lakukannya.

"Kenapa harus di operasi kalau dia bisa melahirkan normal?"

"Dia sudah kesakitan sejak kemarin sore, apakah anda tak bisa melihatnya?"

Dari bawah, Yoona melirik Baekhyun yang memang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Tindakan operasi di lakukan ketika kondisi ibu tak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan normal, ketika posisi bayi sulit untuk di lahirkan normal, seperti misalnya bayi dalam posisi sungsang, leher bayi terbelit plasenta dan berbagai hal lainnya. Sejauh ini, aku melihat dia mampu melakukan persalinan normal, bayinya juga ingin di lahirkan normal. Semua butuh proses, ada yang sebentar, ada pula yang cukup lama. Jadi, aku hanya bisa meminta kalian sebagai calon orangtua baru, saling menguatkan dan tenang. Kalau sampai pukul dua pembukaan tak bertambah, kita induksi. Kau paham Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Dia ingin sekali mengumpat, tapi hal itu tak dilakukannya demi ketenangan suasana diruang rawat istrinya itu. Kalau dia mengamuk, dia tak jauh beda dengan Sehun ketika menghadapi persalinan Luhan. Temannya itu mengamuk di ruang rawat Luhan empat bulan lalu, saat Luhan sudah menjerit kesakitan sedangkan dokter yang menanganinya malah terlihat santai dan tenang. Persis seperti yang di lakukan Yoona saat ini.

"Aaaaaahhh!" pekik Baekhyun, tangannya mencengkeram kuat tangan Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" _Wae?_ Bagian mana yang sakit sayang?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Siapkan keperluan kita untuk persalinan ini, sepertinya sudah waktunya." Yoona mengambil posisi siaga di bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring di ubah menjadi ranjang yang siap di gunakan untuk bersalin. Dua perawat membantu Yoona.

"Tarik nafas perlahan Baekhyunie, pembukaannya kali ini bertambah dengan cepat."

"Eeeeeuuummmmhhhh." Baekhyun semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu terlihat bingung saat ini. Dia ingin membantu Baekhyun mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tapi dia tak tahu rasanya, sedangkan tak ada orang lain selain dia dan tim dokter di ruangan itu. Ibunya dan ibu Baekhyun tadi pamit padanya untuk turun mencari makan. Bertanya pada Yoona sepertinya juga percuma.

Hah!

"Jangan banyak melakukan gerakan, juga jangan banyak mengeluarkan suara. Atur nafas dan kalau aku bilang mengejan, lakukan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kau butuh tenaga banyak, jangan menghabiskan tenagamu untuk berteriak Baekhyunie."

"Ehm."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengangguk. Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan.

"Sayang!" lirih Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun.

" _Gwaenchana_." Sahut Baekhyun lemah, dengan di iringi sebuah senyum tipis.

"Mengejan!" perintah Yoona.

Tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun sedikit terangkat, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol sedangkan matanya terpejam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Sangat terlihat dengan jelas, Baekhyun berusaha mengejan.

"Bagus, sekali lagi beri dorongan Baekhyun. Kepalanya sudah terlihat jelas."

Baekhyun kembali mengejan, kali ini dia rasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai sedikit lelah.

"Tarik nafas dulu, buang dengan perlahan."

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalnya.

"Sayang!" Chanyeol kembali memanggil lirih Baekhyun.

Dia tak tega melihat semua itu, rasanya ingin sekali menggantikan Baekhyun. Menggantikan kesakitan yang dialami istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku, pasti semua terasa menyakitkan untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tangannya sedikit memberi usapan pada tangan Chanyeol, dari sentuhan lembut itu, dia ingin mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan suaminya itu dari keadaannya saat ini.

"Eeemmhhh!"

"Dorong Baekhyunie!"

Tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun kembali terangkat, perempuan itu berusaha kuat mendorong keluar bayinya dari dalam rahimnya.

"Eeeeemmmmhhhh!"

"Bagus. Sedikit lagi!"

"Eeeeeemmmmmhhhh!"

"Ya! Terus Baekhyunie."

"Eeeeemmmmhhhh!"

"Kerja yang bagus, sedikit lagi."

"Eeeeeemmmhhhhh!"

"Oooeeeeekkkk...ooooeeeeekkkk... ooooooeeeeeekkkkk!"

"Laki-laki dengan fisik sempurna Baekhyunie. _Chukkae."_

"Haaaahhh!" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Yoona mengangkat anaknya, buah hatinya, buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja menghirup udara dunia.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Chanyeol, pria itu terlihat tak dapat membendung airmatanya, melihat Yoona yang mengangkat bayinya. Bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu kemudian di bungkus dengan handuk. Bayi itu, bayinya, anaknya dengan Baekhyun, wanita pertama yang dicintainya sampai akhir.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian dia mendekati wajah istrinya.

" _You're my super women Dear. I love you, i really love you."_ Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya sebentar tanpa memperdulikan bahwa disana ada Yoona dan juga dua perawat lainnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu dari perawat itu mendatangi Baekhyun, kemudian meletakkan bayi yang dibungkus hangat dengan selimut diatas dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis saat itu juga, buah hatinya, buah cintanya yang selama ini bersemayam nyaman di rahimnya, yang dia rindukan kehadirannya, kini dalam pelukannya.

"Dia sangat tampan, sepertimu sayang."

Chanyeol ikut berurai airmata. Setelah Baekhyun, buah hatinya adalah anugerah tak terhingga yang di berikan Tuhan untuknya.

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibi bayinya. Sangat jelas terlihat, betapa dia takjub dengan si mungil yang baru dilahirkan istrinya itu.

" _Annyeong_ Park Jackson!"

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Sudah end aja yah, gak nyangka rasanya, setelah nyaris hopeless untuk cerita ini, akhirnya cerita ini kelar juga.**_

 _ **Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik sepanjang saya menulis cerita ini. semoga kalian suka dan yang terjadi ini sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan.**_

 _ **Thor ini masih gantung, bikin epilog dong!**_

 _ **Ini sudah sesuai jalan ceritanya, tidak ada epilog atau season 2nya.**_

 _ **Setelah menyelesaikan cerita ini, nanti akan berlanjut ke No tittle lalu epilog Learn to loving you. Setelah itu, saya mohon ijin untuk hiatus. Butuh refresh otak agar lebih baik ke depannya. Saya sedang menyiapkan cerita baru. Nanti kalau masa hiatusnya kelar, cerita baru akan di up.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk cinta kalian terhadap cerita ini. semoga kalian terhibur.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big thank's and Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
